


【盾冬】pwp合集

by Sssan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 107,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssan/pseuds/Sssan
Summary: 有点粗暴，有点sm，史蒂夫还有点黑有点恶劣，注意避雷啊避雷 （不过真的就一点点，我没敢写的太过分）





	1. 小羊羔和大色狼

Steve看着这个坐在吧台前的人，他怀疑对方是不是走错地方了，一身工装的打扮，不修边幅的头发，还有那副十年前就不会有人还愿意的戴的眼镜，好像因为有些紧张而不时的四处张望着。

“想喝点什么”  
“嗯..随..随便来点吧”   
对方一副不知所措的样子甚至让Steve怀疑他是不是跟别人打赌输了才被骗到这来的，不过向四周看了看，每人注意这个毫不起眼的年轻人  
就在Steve好心的想给他调一杯好喝又温和的百利甜时，那人又说了一句  
“麻..麻烦要烈一点的”   
这的确让Steve有些惊讶，看着他因为紧张而紧紧地攥着手中的玻璃杯，以他在酒吧工作这么多牛的经验来看，眼前这个不安的人绝不是个会喝酒的，尽管质疑，有职业素养的他还是尊重顾客的意见。没有多久，一杯尼格罗尼摆在了那人面前，刚想提醒对方慢慢喝的时候，对方却一口灌了进去，紧接着便看到他整个脸都皱了起来，极其艰难的咽下了还留在嘴里的一口酒。Steve看着对方一点点变化的表情，没忍住笑了出来，那人似乎也注意到了他，有些不好意思的低了低头  
“好喝么？” Steve看着悄悄低头吐舌头的人  
而想被抓住了尾巴似的，赶紧抬起头猛地点了点  
Steve看到他的反应更想笑了，他可不认为对方能觉得这酒好喝，他可是故意的调了一杯极苦的烈酒，这尼格罗尼一般都是常喝酒的人才能知道它的好，就像黑咖啡一样，不是那么多人都能接受，而且他多加了些金巴利，好让对方在第一口喝到时便放弃了这又苦又辣的东西。  
“那再要点别的吗？”  
“嗯...嗯！还要烈一点的”  
见对方如此，Steve觉得这人可能是来买醉的吧？毕竟这种人在酒吧可不少见。  
这一次他不再难为对方，准备调一杯死亡午后，虽然酒精浓度依然很高，但好歹不是那么的不容易被接受，他有点好奇眼前的人  
“ 看你不常来酒吧吧？”  
对方不知道是因为刚刚那杯酒，还是因为被看出有些生涩，脸微微泛红的点了点头  
“ 心情不好吗？怎么总是想喝烈酒？”  
“没..没有..还好 ”依旧是小心翼翼的回答  
“ 有什么烦恼可以跟我聊聊，陪顾客谈心也可以算是我工作的一部分了” 将酒推到对方面前 “ death in the afternoon”  
那人刚拿到酒又要一口灌进去，Steve赶紧拦下 “嘿亲爱的，酒是要慢慢品”  
对方的脸色因为他的一句话变得通红，不过倒是听话的开始一点点的喝起来  
“ 我叫Steve，你呢？”  
“Bucky”   
“ 要跟我聊聊吗？” Steve看出来，刚刚那杯酒的已经开始起作用了，Bucky的眼神已经有些涣散，他猛地甩了甩头，又使劲的睁了睁眼，然而丝毫没有意义，看起来依旧无法聚焦  
“ 我..我可能...可能..” 即使依旧有些醉了，Bucky任然没有口无遮拦的说出自己的烦恼  
“ 可能什么？ 跟我说说，我可能会帮到你” Steve继续说服着对方  
“我..有病,我可能得病了，但是我不确定,我想…我想来验证一下”  
这个回答的确让Steve有些震惊，眼前这个人看起来除了那被酒熏红的脸色外，简直再健康不过了，而且令他好奇的是，什么病是需要大半夜来酒吧验证？  
“你…得了什么病？”这个问题似乎有些不太礼貌，不过好奇心使然，Steve依旧忍不住问了出来  
Bucky似乎有些犹豫，然而就在Steve以为对方不会说出来的时候，他开口了 “我..我可能阳痿”  
Steve庆幸自己现在没有喝东西，那他一定会全部喷在对面这人的脸上，他忍住笑意继续确认道   
“所以你是来这里约炮的？” 他实在不觉得眼前这个穿着土气的人会在这能约到姑娘  
“我..我就是想试试，我” 被对方说的Bucky有些语无伦次，Steve甚至看到他眼里浮出的一丝水汽，  
见他这个样子，不知道怎么回事，Steve竟然鬼使神差的说了句 “需要我的帮忙吗？”

Bucky没想到对方会帮他，他的确不知道该怎么约一位姑娘，在这方面他一次经验都没有，看着眼前这个人，身材极好又会调酒还很善良，他应该在这方面很厉害的，Bucky感觉自己得救了  
“真的吗？那太谢谢你了”  
“走咱们去找个安静点的地方” 说着，Steve便叫了一个人来替自己的班  
Bucky赶紧站了起来，有些头晕的他差点栽了一个跟头，刚好被过来的Steve扶了一把，Bucky满心感激 “ 谢谢，你真是个好人”  
Steve看着对方单纯的样子笑意更浓，一边搀扶着对方一边走向二层的休息室  
“你是做什么工作的”  
“嗯？” Bucky感觉自己的脑子马上就要停止转动了 “我..我就是一个普通职员”  
“ 怎么发现你有问题的？在别的姑娘的床上吗？” 打开包间的门，像酒店一样，一张双人床外加一个卫生间。这是专门为喝多了的客人准备的  
“没..我自己发现的…我…我想解决一下…需求，可是..可是” 说着，Bucky更加着急了，长这么大没人教他硬不起来该怎么办  
Steve让他靠在墙上，安慰道 “不要急，我说了我来帮你”，看着面前有些无措的人，眸子里闪烁着希望的看着他。  
他将那副老旧的眼镜取了下来，不得不说，他被对方的眼睛惊艳到了，刚刚带着眼镜，他没有注意到对方的眼睛竟然是绿色的，像翡翠般闪烁，被摘下了眼镜可能有些不适，微微眯着，竟然显得有一丝慵懒的诱惑  
不知道要干什么的Bucky乖乖的等着对方下一步的动作，但是其实他有点想要回自己的眼镜，看的不是很清晰让他有些慌张，就在Bucky正在犹豫要不要开口的时候就被对方突如其来的吻吓到，Steve怎么亲上他了？  
对方没有明显的抗拒让Steve有些吃惊，他以为眼前这只小羊羔会被吓得一把推开他然后冲出去。  
Bucky觉得似乎有点不对，不是要约姑娘的吗，怎么变成他们两个亲了起来，想要开口拒绝，可就在他张开嘴的一瞬间，对方的舌头钻进了他的嘴里  
“唔…” 被刚刚那两杯酒弄得浑身无力，他根本没力气推开正在亲吻自己的人，只能接受对方肆意的侵略着自己嘴里的空气  
Steve被他这几下软绵绵的抗拒弄得更加的疯狂，不给对方一丝逃跑的机会，将Bucky的双手别到背后用力的攥住，喝多了的人更是一点反抗的余力都没有，不一会儿他就感觉对方在一点点的向下滑，似乎是完全支撑不住自己的身体了  
Steve终于好心的放过了对方的两片薄唇，扶他坐到床上，此时不单单是脸色潮红，Bucky眼角聚集了些许的水汽，被吻到红润的嘴唇微微张开呼吸着这得来不易的空气，本来整整齐齐的工装此时却满是褶皱甚至露出了一点锁骨，一种被凌虐过的美感让Steve血往身下那处涌去，作势便要推倒还在发愣的人，Bucky没想到对方还要继续，赶紧阻拦“ 等…等一下…不是要约姑...唔”  
还没说完Steve便又亲吻了上去，俯身压在他的身上，一只手继续攥住对方有些不老实的双手，另一只手向身下抚去，解开裤链，那不算小的分身已经微微抬起了头，他随手撸了几下便已经硬了起来。说实话他可不觉得对方会有什么这方面的问题。  
“唔！..唔”被突然摸到隐私处的Bucky努力抗拒着，这个人怎么能摸他的那里呢！于此同时他感觉到了越来越有感觉的分身，有些惊讶，明明自己摸就没有这样的！  
Steve抬起头，看到身下的人还是一副没有震惊的样子笑道  
“没问题吧？可以硬起来”  
bucky虽然觉得跟一个男人做这些有些奇怪，可是没想到对方真的亲自帮自己解决了问题，似乎忘了那人亲吻过自己，感谢道“真的谢谢你了，那..我可以走了吧？”  
“诶，别的也要再检查一下” Steve依旧压在他身上不让他起身  
“还...还要查什么啊？？”bucky有些懵，能硬起来不就代表没问题么  
“比如你能不能射出来，还有一些....其他的”不再多做解释“那我继续了？”  
不等对方反应，Steve再次栖身吻了上去，bucky欲哭无泪，他希望下次吻之前可以提醒他一下，他想先喘一口气  
继续着手下的动作，然而Bucky正觉得舒服呢，没想到对方突然停下了动作，有些疑惑地看着对方。Steve边亲吻着边褪掉了对方身上那些碍手碍脚的衣物，他觉得自己真的是捡到宝了，可能因为常年在室内办公的原因，他全身雪白，同时又因为酒精和情欲的刺激泛着红。即使没有强劲的肌肉但也看起来毫不瘦弱，从未使用过的的分身还是粉粉嫩嫩的颜色，现在正在往外吐着些许的白浊。  
Steve感觉到了自己身下已经发硬，不过他还是想先让这只小羊羔先尝到些甜头，于是俯身吞下了对方的分身  
“啊....嗯..怎么..不能吃那…啊” 被对方的动作吓了一跳，那个地方怎么能放进嘴里！但是强烈的快感让他沉迷，bucky现在觉得自己肯定是没有什么问题了，因为他现在马上就想射出来，一刻都等不了，还没来得及开口阻止，便射到了Steve的嘴了  
Steve是真的没想到他会这么快就交代了，被对方弄了一嘴他也不在意，随便吐在了旁边的纸上。而此刻从高潮的余韵中回过神的Bucky意识到自己干了什么赶紧道歉 “抱歉！我..我忍不住了..真的抱歉”  
“第一次吗？” Steve抬手去拿床头抽屉里的润滑  
明白了对方指的是什么后Bucky有些不好意思，自己都20多岁了，第一次做这种事的确有些晚了，还想要辩解一下  
“我..我自己..唔” 奇怪的感觉从身下传来打断了Bucky的话 “你..你干什么？”  
已经探进一根手指的Steve仔细开拓着 “ 我说了还有其他的要检查”  
“ 可...可是..这..嗯..有些奇怪” Bucky觉得这真的超出了他的接受范围，想要阻止对方，可又不知道该怎么说，此时身体里的手指好像再寻找些什么似的，直到对方触碰到一点，让Bucky啊的一声叫了出来 “别..嗯..别碰那..”  
“是这里吗？” 找到对方敏感点的Steve不断的刺激着那处柔软，眼看着刚刚泄出的分身又有抬头的趋势  
“ 不行…这…啊嗯..太奇怪了...啊” 破碎的呻吟声让Bucky的话断断续续，然而让他说不出口的是，这种刺激竟让他感受到了前所未有的快感  
Steve一边舔弄着他的乳头一边开拓着那紧涩的甬道，没一会儿，双重的刺激让初经人事的Bucky再一次达到高潮  
“这么快么” Steve继续着手下的动作，Bucky已经因为两次泄精而浑身瘫软，他没想过做这种事原来可以这么刺激，他已经顾不得因为对方的话而脸红，依旧沉浸在快感中迟迟不能回神  
随着Steve的不断开拓后穴已经变得柔软起来，三根手指依旧不放过那处敏感，不停地抠挖着    
 “舒服么？想要么？”  
Bucky被他弄得已经游离，他觉得自己射了两次已经足够了，可是对方依旧没有要放过自己的趋势 “我..我不懂..啊..这些..嗯..别整我..啊”  
对方单纯无措又享受的样子让Steve再也无法忍受，迅速戴上安全套，对准那还在不断开合的穴口，探了进去  
反应过来对方在干些什么的Bucky更加慌张，他不知道对方硕大的分身怎么能挤进自己那么狭窄的地方，对方缓慢的进入让他说不出话来，只能胡乱的摇着头告诉那人自己受不了了  
Steve好心的亲吻着那薄唇，直到完全进入他舒服的叹了口气，而此刻Bucky感觉，对方的分身让他完全喘不过起来，他自己是不是要被捅穿了，恳求道  
 “你..你可不可以..可不可以…出去一点..太..太深了”  
“这样吗？” Steve稍稍抽出一点  
“啊..可..可以再..出去一点”  
“这样？” 又退出一点的Steve满脸笑意的看着身下的人，这世上怎么能有这么可爱的人  
“啊…好..好一点…啊” 还没等Bucky说完，对方在一次将分身连根没入  
“你..啊..你怎么能..嗯..不行啊” 被对方不断的抽插逼得他眼泪都出来了，顺着眼角往下滑，他都要委屈死了，明明说好了帮他的，怎么现在变成这个样子了  
Steve并不回答，安慰似的亲吻着对方的嘴唇，把那呻吟声直接吞到了嘴里，他每一下都仔细的划过对方的敏感，然后整根进入直至最深，无奈Bucky嘴里只能发出呜呜的声音, 他双手不自觉的抱住了Steve的脖颈，不知道是拒绝还是迎合，嘴里虽然不时的传出几声“不要了”，可身下却主动向上靠拢着。  
Steve突然不舍得那么快就射出来了，突然停下了身下的动作。这也终于给了Bucky机会喘息，然而就在以为对方又要开始新的一轮攻势的时候，Steve依旧没有动作，Bucky微微睁眼看着近在咫尺的脸有些不解  
“不想动了” Steve耍赖似的趴在Bucky的身上，分身依旧停留在他的身体里  
“你...你” Bucky不知道该说什么，他感觉现在比刚刚还要难受，忍不住动了动腰肢试图催促对方快一点，紧接着他就感觉到一阵天旋地转，然后自己便坐在了Steve的身上，更加深入的分身让他软到支撑不住自己  
“要不你来动一动” Steve满脸调笑的看着骑在自己身上的人，等着对方的动作。  
Bucky像被钉住了似的坐在Steve的跨间，他实在受不住对方停留在自己身体的那种感觉，决定听取对方的意见自己动一动，可是腰间丝毫没有力气，只能趴在对方的身上无所适从   
“你..我不行..”  
“那你想让我动一动吗？”说着Steve便向上顶了一下自己的腰，然而没有等到对方答案的他又停下了动作  
“嗯？想不想？”   
Bucky迫于羞耻说不出话，可是身体强烈的渴望让他更加难受 “你..你别逼我..我说了..我不懂的..”，眼看着已经通红的眼睛又蓄满了泪水  
Steve不再捉弄他，快到极限的他快速的顶弄着对方，直到对方再一次泄出清淡的液体时，他也全部释放了出来。  
此时身上的人已经没有意识了，摊在自己怀里睡了过去，Steve抱着人清洗了一番，有些懊恼今晚的恶劣，恐怕以后可再也看不见这个人了。  
果不其然，第二天他一睁眼，身边哪还有那只哭喊着自己阳痿的小羊羔的影子

不过让他没想到的是，一周之后，他在酒吧门口又看到了那一身工装带着老旧眼睛的人，对方看到他的眼神明显闪躲了，他依旧走过去问道   
“ 来玩吗？”  
Bucky有些犹豫，不过依旧吞吞吐吐的说 “我…我..还想再..”  
似乎已经猜到对方想说什么 “再什么？”  
“再…再检查一次…”说完，他简直要将自己的头埋到胸里  
“乐意奉陪”


	2. 牛郎吧唧✖️史蒂夫警官

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有点粗暴，有点sm，史蒂夫还有点黑有点恶劣，注意避雷啊避雷 （不过真的就一点点，我没敢写的太过分）

“我去楼上，你们在楼下搜”话毕所有警员立刻分头行动，二层只有两间屋子，不必那么多人，Steve觉得自己一个人已经足够了。  
今天他们又来抄一个据点，这里虽然不大，人也不多，可是在本市也算个小有名气，根据他们这一阵子的调查，每天流量可是很惊人的。  
楼下已经传来的女人的尖叫声以及警员们的怒吼，然而此时自己面前的两间屋子还一点动静都没有，感觉有些不对劲，他迅速的推开一间屋子，除了一张大床什么人也没有，然而就在这时，Steve注意到，隔壁传来了东西破裂的声音，他赶紧跑了过去。  
虽然Steve扫黄扫了这么多年，可是说实在的，他第一次遇到面前这种景象。  
这间屋子里跟刚刚那个有所不同，除了一张巨大的双人床外，墙壁上挂着不少的....皮鞭还有一些其他的玩意，看那些东西的样子不用说就知道是干什么用的。  
屋内的唯一一扇窗户大开着，明显有人已经从那里跑了，窗前的地下有一摊瓷瓶的碎片，刚刚应该是它被摔碎了传来的声音。  
然而这些都不算是重点，最让Steve在意的是，现在那床上依旧躺着一个人，全身赤裸，双手被一条红色的丝带捆绑在床头上，见他来了非但不惊慌，反而用一副调笑的眼神看着他，就像不知道来的人是警察一般  
“起来，穿好衣服” 习惯性的说出每次任务中必说的话，走向床前更加仔细的打量起了床上的人。  
不得不说这画面还是很有看头，眼前这人白皙的皮肤和头顶上鲜红的丝带形成鲜明的对比，同时身上还留有一些红痕，告诉他都刚刚发生了些什么，隐隐的肌肉的线条把他勾勒的更有味道，那透露着玩味的双眼更是深邃迷人，无时无刻不散发着诱惑的气息。  
“警官，我现在恐怕穿不了” 说着扯了扯高过头顶的那双手 “ 不过…您要是愿意帮我穿一下那可真是再好不过了”  
Steve俯身一手扳起那人的下巴，强迫对方抬起头 “ 我是来逮捕你的 ”  
“ 是吗，那您真的不想帮我一下吗？” 被捏住下巴，他说出的话不是很清晰，但让Steve觉得没有一个字不是在勾引他   
Steve刚想说话便感觉到自己的胯部正在被对方的脚按压，一把抓住那只作祟的脚  
“ 嗯...” 即使是一声故意的呻吟，Steve仍然感觉到自己的分身有点开始发硬了  
“那现在，或许我可以帮您一下，您觉得呢？”   
Steve有些上火，他现在的确是需要一些帮助了，此刻罪魁祸首一副势在必得的样子让他的动作有些粗暴，拽开连在床头的丝带，而另一半还在紧紧的捆绑着那人的手腕，Steve拽起丝带，躺着的人也一并被带了起来  
“ 姓名”  
“Bucky，警官”   
“那好，Bucky， 如果现在给我吸出来或许我会考虑放了你 ”   
“ 当然，谢谢您” 说罢，Bucky跪坐在床边，抬手解开皮带，本来宽松的警裤看不出来对方的大小，然而等他扒开内裤的一瞬间，的确让他有点惊讶，嗯，尺寸棒极了  
一口含住那已经微微抬起头的分身，可他实在是不能整根吞入，只好卖力的舔弄着对方的龟头同时用手套弄它的下半部分  
Steve舒服的呼了一口气，任务过程中遇到这种事也算是头一回，没想到自己真的这么冲动。突然想到楼下还有人等着他，拿出对讲机说道 “ 你们先走吧，我这边人跑了得去追一下” 说完便关掉了对讲机，他的队员可是很信任他的，他们绝不会再上来  
Bucky依旧在努力的吞吐着，刚刚还软趴趴的东西现在已经完全挺立了起来。Steve似乎是不太满意对方吃进去的深度，按住他的头又往里送了送  
“唔..” Bucky感觉自己已经被顶到了喉咙，瞬间一种窒息又让人想要干呕的快感冲击着大脑，  
正被对方舔的享受的Steve注意到，此时那人的穴口掉出了一颗鸽子蛋大小的钢珠，伸手拿起那被对方小穴捂到温热的东西  
“这是什么” Steve退出还在Bucky嘴里的分身，对方因为突然的解放而大口呼吸着，他没有注意到这钢珠从自己那里掉了出来，可能是刚刚有些刺激让他没有注意身下的感觉  
“只是普通的钢珠” Bucky解释道 “可是它真的有些沉，我刚刚没有夹住，抱歉警官”  
“刚刚溜走那人放进去的?”   
“是的”   
Steve俯身摸向Bucky的穴口 “还有吗？里面？” 果然刚探进去的手指就感觉到了里面的东西  
“嗯...还有三颗” Bucky本以为对方会好心的让他把东西弄出来，毕竟不是所有人都这么恶趣味，可是没想到Steve把刚刚掉出来的那颗又塞了进去，而且又向深处推了推  
“啊…” 已经冰凉的珠子又进入到自己的身体里让他本能的瑟缩了一下  
Steve拍了拍他的屁股 “ 夹好，别让它再掉出来” 说着又将分身送到了对方的嘴里 “继续”  
似乎是爱上了刚刚深入到对方喉咙时的那种感觉，Steve依旧按着对方的头努力的深入。Bucky被逼的满脸通红，眼眶也不自觉的蓄了些泪水，不过说实在的，他还是很喜欢这种被强迫的快感的，毕竟不是每个人都能给他这种刺激  
然而他一个没注意，股间的东西又掉出来了，没有办法，像他说的，那东西真的不轻  
“ 我说了别掉出来了 ”   
“那您可以换点东西塞进去” Bucky说完亲了亲那立在自己面前的分身  
“呵” Steve真的是第一次碰到这么有意思的人 “那你先把剩下的排出来吧” 话落将人推倒在了床上，又一次将那丝带绑到了床头。他是故意难为这人的，躺着排出来可不是那么容易的事

Bucky本想着等一会儿这人走了他再自己解决这些问题，可没想到这看起来光明伟岸的人也喜欢玩这种  
“嗯...啊” 第一颗是最容易的，毕竟离穴口不远，没有费多大力就滑了出来，只不过蹭过敏感点的时候还是有些刺激的  
后面的便明显没有那么快了，Bucky夹紧双腿，似乎这样更能帮他用上一点力气，脸有些微红，皱着眉努力的进行着身下的动作，“啊…” 吧嗒一声，第二颗珠子也老实的掉了出来  
而这最后一颗真的是有些费劲了，它太深了，光滑的珠子不老实的在里面打转，即使努力半天也并没有什么效果。Steve催促道“快一点，最后一个了”  
“警官，这可没有...嗯那么容易..如果您愿意帮帮我..倒是...嗯” 最后一颗珠子卡在了Bucky的敏感点的位置，他实在没什么力气了，这简直比来一炮还要累  
“我帮帮你吗？” Steve分开Bucky夹紧的双腿压在对方的身上，手在穴口打转  
”嗯...那啊..” 刚要谢谢对方，没想到Steve将他好不容易排到穴口的珠子又往里推了推 “ 您真是..嗯…善良呢”  
“快点” Steve啃咬这对方的锁骨，他很喜欢这个地方，可以轻易的留下咬痕甚至微微渗血，被肩头的疼痛刺激的Bucky终于将最后一颗珠子排了出来  
“啊…哈” 喘着气，他现在在考虑如果自己想挑衅一下对方会是什么下场，他真的没那么容易咽下这口被整的气  
他抬跨蹭着对方的分身 “ 警官还不来么？还是您已经软了？”  
Steve笑着看这个已经这样还有心思调笑自己的人，对方越是这样他越想戏弄这个人  
“ 我进去你受得了么？还要再帮帮你吧” 说着 Steve拿起挂在身上的警棍，伸向对方的穴口。  
看到他拿的是什么，Bucky不自觉的收了收穴口，好像能阻止那侵入进来的东西似的，然而毫无意义。那警棍虽然不粗，但是冰冷坚硬，刺激着肠道内部，让他将那东西咬的更紧，然而这个动作更加刺激体内的敏感  
“ 警官…啊..如果真的...嗯..软了..我可以再....啊”   
见他还在嘴硬，Steve按压警棍，碾压着对方的敏感，毫不留情，看着身下的人因为刺激而不停地呻吟让他身下更加胀了几分。  
他另一只手抚摸上了Bucky的分身，因为前列腺的刺激，即使没有挺立也在流着粘稠的液体，刚好作为润滑快速的撸动了起来。两处的刺激让Bucky再说不出挑衅的话来，身下逐渐开始不满足那细小的铁棒，分身也因为对方的套弄挺立了起来。  
Steve极好的动作让他很快就想要高潮，要知道，在对方进来之前，跑了的那个混蛋已经玩了他很久了，很快进入状态简直再正常不过，然而就在他要射出的一瞬间，对方停止了动作，掐住了他分身的根部，被抑制的痛苦让Bucky忍不住的抬起了腰  
“嗯...我要射了..再..再弄几下”  
“ 是你让我射我才会放过你懂吗？” Steve提醒着对方，等Bucky不再是那么发硬，他撤出那根警棍，将自己的分身对准了他的穴口  
看着对方有点骇人的尺寸，Bucky觉得他还是先服软一下比较好  
 “我觉得您可以慢一..啊！操” 还不等他说完，Steve一下连根没入，不给对方一丝喘息的机会便开始抽动起来  
“你要在一个警官面前说脏话吗？嗯？”他不停地顶弄着对方后穴  
“那..那要看..嗯..是什么样…的警官..了啊” Bucky被对方大力的抽送弄得说话都断断续续，对方硕大的分身在自己身体里的每一个动作都格外的清晰，恨不得连那上面的青筋他都能感受的到。他的客人总是有一些奇怪癖好的人，这种器大活好的还真的是少之又少   
“警官…啊..您还知道..嗯.怎么操..啊男人嗯...是每次..这么学...来的唔…”  
Steve不想再听他挑衅，将两根手指深入对方的嘴里，搅弄着对方的口腔，强迫他闭不上嘴又说不出话，唾液抑制不住的从嘴角流出  
“唔..啊” 再一次撸动起对方的分身，同时下身全力的抽送着，不断的顶向对方的敏感点，不断的顶向最深处  
这次自己体内不再是细小的满足不了自己的警棍，对方又粗又硬的家伙弄得他欲仙欲死，还没几下，Bucky感觉自己又要到达喷射的边缘，正准备迎来高潮，Steve再一次掐住了他那开始跳动的分身根部，想要泄出的快感又被生生卡住，更让他难受的是，后庭的抽动还在九浅一深的进行着，毫不停歇的刺激着自己，反而更加剧烈的进出  
“您…啊…您能不能…让我嗯...先射…您再玩..啊..” Bucky实在是受不了这种冲向云端有坠入谷底的感觉  
“ 我这是在帮你，免得你到最后射不出来”   
Steve觉得这真是有意思极了，每当他掐住对方分身的时候，那后穴就会不停地收缩，咬的他极紧，几次都要逼的他射出来了，好在忍住了，他可不能这么轻易的放过这个嘴硬的家伙  
Bucky大口呼吸着，试图压制下去他的欲望，好让自己别再那么痛苦，他真的想说，他宁愿什么都射不出来也不想被活活憋死。  
双手还被束缚着，怎么挣动都没有机会脱离，只能忍受着对方不断的折磨。他真的意识到自己刚刚不该那么挑衅了，没想到这个警察这么会玩，本以为轻松的就能解决完的事，结果到把自己玩进去了。  
对方的动作让他丝毫没有机会冷静下来，一次比一次更加猛烈的撞击，逼得他直往上逃，试图离开这让自己疯狂又痛苦的根源，然而自己的胯部被对方强行抓住，不给他一点逃离的机会。他是真的说不出话了，张开嘴剩下的只有呻吟。

不知道过了多久，Steve记不清自己到底阻止了对方几次达到高潮，总之直到身下那人不停地哭喊  
“我..啊..求求您..嗯..让我…射..啊” Bucky现在已经被折磨到恍惚，他只想快点达到高潮快点射出来，其他的都无所谓了  
“ 你说什么？” Steve继续着手上的动作，栖身压在对方身上  
“求..求嗯您...啊”  
“求我什么？” 看着对方被自己逼到神情崩溃，眼角不停地流下眼泪，Steve感觉自己似乎也要达到高潮了  
“让…我..啊..射吧..嗯..我真的..嗯不行了…” Bucky胡乱的摇着头，他真的受不了了，这太刺激了，不停地挣动使手腕已经被勒的有些血痕  
“再说一遍，我就让你射”  
“求求您…啊..求求您让我射…求求您..啊！” 随着他的话落，Steve终于让他达到了巅峰，Bucky浑身像被泄了力一般动弹不得，久久不能回神  
Steve也被对方因为快感而收紧的穴口夹到进入高潮，迅速的掏出分身，射在了对方的脸上  
从高潮的余韵中缓过来了的人伸出舌头舔了一下嘴边的白浊 ，抬眼看着帮自己解开手腕上的束缚的Steve   
“ 嗯，甜的”见对方没理他，接着又说 “警官，这次可以放过我了吧”  
“下次别让我逮到” Steve拍了拍Bucky的脸   
” 那要考虑考虑了” 依旧是那狡黠的笑。  
Steve真的要怀疑刚刚哭着求他的那个人到底是不是眼前这个。  
“ 你试试看” 说罢，穿好衣服的Steve转身出了门不再理会屋内的叫喊声  
“ 警官！不留个电话吗！”


	3. abo 孕期play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自动避雷：孕期play，持续高、潮，有录像
> 
> 之前看微博上说，孕期啪啪啪高、潮能持续30分钟......于是就有了这篇车。
> 
> 背景就是战后布鲁克林幸福生活嘛，娃还没生出来，没内涵都是车，预警了啊！

“ 只要注意别太激烈就没有什么问题，现在已经很稳定了。而且….孕期的时候omega需求会更多。”  
Steve靠在床头，满脑子都是今天下去带Bucky去孕检的时候医生对他说的话，自从两人有了宝宝，已经将近六个月没有真正的性生活了，最早是因为刚有宝宝不敢做，后来就是怕孕期做这些会对宝宝不好。  
一开始Steve还能忍受，时不时的用其他的办法解决一下需求，然而时间久了，omega在孕期的时候经常信息素不稳定，家里十有八九弥漫着让自己着迷的味道，对于alpha来说简直是身心煎熬着。  
于是今天去医院的时候，Steve实在忍不住问了医生现在两人到底能不能做爱。  
不但得到了想听到的答案，还知道了更让他惊喜的事情。其实现在回想起来只是他没发现而已，之前他不敢进入让Bucky加紧大腿来解决的时候，对方竟然只是因为他不断地蹭过会阴和穴口就轻易达到高潮，当时没有多想的Steve现在觉得自己简直是蠢爆了。  
这也难怪，Bucky很小心宝宝，怀孕以前他总喜欢寻求刺激，美名其曰是增加生活乐趣，从最早的瓦坎达小茅屋到大草原，再到两人回到布鲁克林的公寓的阳台，自家omega从来都是放得开的很，然而自从有了宝宝，他从作息到饮食全都小心翼翼的，即使不习惯，晚上也早早的就躺在床上，难受的翻来覆去的睡不着，或者塞下去自己完全不喜欢的蔬菜然后一脸苦相。对于性事更是能忍就忍，能不提就不提，每次都要靠Steve自己观察。  
正想着，Steve注意到Bucky好像已经洗了很久了，怕他出什么问题，Steve赶紧过去敲门  
“ Bucky？还没洗完？” 过了几秒，浴室里的人才有了反应  
“ 嗯，我没事，一会儿我自己出去就行。”  
怀了孕以后身体变沉了，Bucky很喜欢泡澡，Steve没有多想，可他刚准备走忽然闻到一股浓郁的味道，那个让他沉迷又疯狂的信息素的味道，迈出去的腿又伸回来  
“ Bucky？我进去了？”  
“ 等等！” 这次回应的倒是快，不过并没有什么意义，Steve直接推门进去了，开门的一瞬间，Steve简直要被满屋子信息素的味道呛得呼气不过来，这简直比发情时的味道还要浓郁，下意识的开始释放自己的信息素，然后走向浴缸  
“ 怎么了？” 蹲在Bucky身边味道更是浓的吓人  
“ 我不知道…就是控制不住，怕你闻了不舒服。”  
Bucky的脸被热气蒸的有些微红，头发松松垮垮的绑在脑后，这副泡在浴缸里的样子即使配上那只伤害力极高的假臂也是看起来人畜无害。  
Steve靠近他说道 “ 怎么会不舒服，简直舒服的要命。” 随后便将人一把抱了起来。  
这一动作吓的Bucky赶紧搂住了他的脖子，自己有多重他心里可清楚，再加上肚子里的小家伙，他生怕自己被摔了。  
Steve抬了抬下巴说道 “ 拿浴巾盖上，出去别着凉。”  
本来想要拒绝的Bucky在alpha怀里闻到了那让自己依赖的味道，再加上不需要自己支撑这沉重的身体，一个不字怎么也说不出来，任由对方将自己抱出去了。

等躺到了床上，Bucky当然不可能有机会穿上手边的睡衣，即便如此也推搡着Steve的靠近，他就知道让这人闻到就不会那么简单结束，只能无奈的叫他  
“ Steve…”  
“ 嗯？” Steve帮他侧卧着，对于已经大起来的肚子，这个姿势是最舒服的了  
Bucky用金属手臂推着他，说道 “ 你忍一忍，一会儿就好了…嗯”   
正说着，就感觉自己左肩被吻了一下，那是他最怕被碰到的地方，敏感的痒到了心尖里，刚还施力的手控制不住的放松了下来。  
“ 医生说没事的。”  
Bucky半信半疑的看着他，他可不记得医生说过这个，见他不相信，Steve继续说道   
“ 我发誓，今天你出去了以后我问的。”  
“ 可是....嗯。” 还想要说什么的Bucky直接被后穴进入的手指打断了，仅仅是一根手指就让他爽的说不出话来。  
“都这么湿了。” Steve同样侧卧在Bucky身后，一边舔弄着他的腺体一边抽动着手指继续说道  
 “ 这么想要？”  
“嗯…我他妈感觉自己像是发情了。” 终于被安抚的地方已经等了好几个月了，舒服的让他忍不住说脏话，这些日子尤其明显，甚至只要被自己的alpha碰到就会想要更多。  
Steve嗤笑一声，医生说的果然没错。其实Bucky的后穴已经足够松软了，但是他仍然不放心的做着扩张，又探入一指，随着有规律的抽插Bucky嘴里抑制不住的发出呻吟，信息素更是肆无忌惮的释放着，像是在告诉Steve他现在有多着急。  
Steve另一只手绕到Bucky前面，轻揉着那因为孕期而变得更加柔软的胸部，乳头早就已经挺立了起来，他捏了捏后又用那满是老茧的手指轻蹭  
“ Steve…轻一点..嗯 ”   
然而他的话一点作用也没有，Steve依旧挤压着，越是涨的难受胸前那两点就越是敏感，每次在对方的双手蹭过时他都忍不住战栗，不知道是因为禁欲太久还是孕期时的身体更加敏感，简单的几个动作Bucky甚至觉得自己要达到高潮了，Steve故意似的用牙齿咬住他的腺体，立刻刺激的他尖叫出声。  
一直到Bucky觉得自己的胸前已经发烫，Steve终于舍得放过那个已经被玩的红肿的地方，有些失望似的说道  
“ 我以为有奶水了。” 转而握住他那已经不停溢出液体的分身  
“嗯..有也跟你没什么关系。”   
Steve也不回答，不过手上加快的速度告诉Bucky刚刚他的回答对方不满意的很，随着几下快速的撸动，Bucky一阵阵想要高潮的快感冲击着大脑，手上阻拦着说道  
“ 不行..Steve…”  
“ 嗯？” 他放慢手上的动作，然而并没有停下的意思  
“ 快…嗯..射了..” Bucky另一只手抓着枕头，他感觉除了十几岁的时候第一次，他还没这么快过。  
“ 那就射吧。” Steve再次加快了手上的速度，同时后穴的抠挖也更加卖力，不过让他没想到的是，Bucky真的就这么轻易射了，手里的分身跳动了几下紧接着便喷射了出来。  
不过前端短暂的高潮当然满足不了omega的欲望，后穴反而因此而显得更加空虚，即使身体有些疲惫，也迫不得已的想要被进入。  
“ Steve..Steve..” Bucky想要翻身催促身后的人，然而本来就沉重的身体此时更加无力，只能不断的叫着alpha的名字。  
“ 别急。” 感觉到后穴的手指退出，却没有迎来自己期待已久的东西，对方反而起身不知道去干什么，Bucky正要催促，身后的床再次下陷，紧接着看到举到自己眼前的东西，Bucky作势就要去抢，Steve像是猜到他的反应一样，赶紧躲过。  
“ 你疯了？！” Bucky不可思议的看着一脸坏笑的人  
“ 不是都要记录怀孕过程吗？”  
“ 那也不是记录这种事！” Bucky作势又要抢，放以前没准还有机会，现在的他完全不是Steve的对手。  
Steve横跨在Bucky身上，一手拿着手机放在枕头上好能录到他的脸，另一只手抚摸着omega的后背以示安抚，看着对方有些责怪又无能为力的样子，Steve忍不住吻了上去，从眼睛、嘴唇到脖颈，再从锁骨、乳头最后是那隆起的肚子，Steve小心翼翼的不放过每一处，尤其是在吻上肚子的那一刻，情欲里又带着点虔诚。  
“ 我来了？” Steve轻抚上Bucky下意识护着肚子的右手，将他的一条大腿折起，即使医生说没事他也不敢太猛烈的顶弄，只是缓慢的进出，同时释放着自己的信息素好让omega更好的享受。

Bucky侧身躺着，眯着双眼感受着被填满的快感，久违的满足让他现在无暇顾及其他，而这时耳边又想起alpha的声音  
“ Bucky，看镜头。”   
他这才想起这人还用手机录着像  
“ 我不....嗯。” 刚拒绝了这无厘头的要求就被身下一记深入刺激的说不出话来，顶到生殖腔的快感过于强烈，Bucky抓着枕头，另一只手将肚子护的更仔细。  
“ 看一下，嗯？就看一下。” Steve吻着他的肩头继续说服，身下的动作又变得缓慢。  
Bucky依旧不答应，低着头避开手机，Steve也不放弃，不着急的动作着同时不停地在对方耳边念叨。逐渐缓慢的动作无法满足Bucky的渴望，他感觉自己的生殖腔不用alpha的顶弄就已经开口了，身体更深处的欲望不停地叫嚣着想要更多  
“ Steve..” 叫着alpha的名字，用腿踢了踢对方，Steve不能更明白他的意思，可他依旧执着的说着  
“ 看看镜头Bucky，看看你现在的样子”   
“ 妈的….” 最终争不过这人，Bucky只能抬头看向手机，他看到手机屏幕里的一瞬间脸色不自觉的更红了，紧接着迎来的就是对方一次比一次更深入的挺动，也顾不得看不看手机，Bucky仰头张嘴呻吟着，控制不住的快感不断的袭向大脑，直到那大家伙终于挤进自己的生殖腔里，Bucky一瞬间达到高潮。  
Steve当然感觉到了，分身停在里面不动给Bucky点时间缓一缓，一边释放着信息素安慰自己的omega。可过了一会儿，Bucky依旧沉浸在高潮的快感里，身体不停地战栗着，左臂紧紧地抓着自己胳膊，脑袋不由自主的扎到枕头里，呻吟的声音都变得闷闷的。  
“ Bucky？” Steve当然知道自己的omega一般高潮会持续多久，这明显不正常，没想到孕期连这都会有变化，试探性的又挺进了一下，迎来的是对方无力的尖叫和更加明显的抖动。  
Steve放慢了些动作，小幅度的抽动让分身不从生殖腔里退出，每一次都顶到Bucky平时最喜欢的深度，不一会儿他就感觉到那只抓着自己的金属手臂都显得有些无力了。Steve转过Bucky扎在枕头里的脸，看到对方的样子的他一瞬间感觉自己的分身又胀大了几分。  
两人在一起这么多年，做过这么多次，他还是第一次见Bucky这样，无比庆幸自己今天用了手机录像，对方眼睛里蓄满了泪，红的很，他伸手帮他擦去眼角的泪水，紧接着便又流下来了，鼻子都哭红了，无一不被清清楚楚的记录在手机里。  
“ S…Steve..” Bucky无心顾及那对着自己的东西，下意识的叫着Steve的名字。  
Steve吻着他的嘴角安慰着他 “ 我还能动吗？”   
Bucky点点头，即使现在被持续高潮的快感刺激的话都说不出来，可身体似乎并不满足于此，即使已经达到高潮但后穴仍然渴望着alpha的挺动，不然那感觉更是难熬，不受控制的感觉让他不自觉的更加依赖自己的alpha  
“ 抱抱我…Steve..”  
得到对方的应许，Steve又开始抽插，同时俯身将人搂在怀里，释放出更多的信息素好让他更好受一点。然后Steve就感觉自己的肩头像是趴着只猫似的，他都能感觉到Bucky咬着自己肩膀的那两颗小虎牙，并不疼，反而刺激的他想要更加疯狂。  
又过了一会儿，Bucky依旧沉浸在高潮里不能自拔，这与发情的感觉大不相同，他现在感觉自己一丝力气都没有，唯一有的一点意识都去感受到无法忽视的快感，连呼吸都变得艰难。  
然而身体还不放过他的让他想要更多，过于强烈的刺激让他紧绷的小腿也有些抽筋，一阵阵的疼痛夹咋着快感让他又痛苦又享受，而他现在唯一能做的只是不停地说着  
“ 我..我不行了..嗯Steve..这太过分了..啊 ”  
Steve听着他哽咽的呻吟，低头亲吻着他那已经有些发肿的眼睛，这的确让他有些没想到，已经这么久了了，Bucky还处于高潮中，一开始他还有心思举着手机录着Bucky这难得一见的样子，后来干脆将手机放到床头不再管它。一边要持续着身下的挺动，一边要帮Bucky捏着有些抽筋的小腿，嘴上安慰着  
“ 快了，快结束了。”   
Steve奋力的挺动满足对方的同时好让自己快点结束，即使是难得一次的性爱他也不得不这样，看着爱人这副样子虽说让他更兴奋，但是更多的还是心疼。  
“ 快了，快了。” 嘴里一边念叨着一边加快身下的动作。  
越来越快的抽插让Bucky觉得自己的后穴都在发烫，生殖腔被顶弄的完全无法自由闭合，被迫的承受着alpha的进出，那敏感至极的地方被一次次的照顾，剧烈的快感让他崩溃的哭出来  
“ Steve…我受不了了..Steve” Bucky搂着他的脖子摇着头说着 “ God…抱抱我..Steve..”   
Steve将人抱得更紧，吻着他的耳廓，随着一次啊比一次更猛烈的撞击终于迎来了高潮。

等他从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，Bucky已经累的快要睡着了。然而持续过久的高潮让他身体还在时不时的抖动。Steve悄悄地将晾在一旁的手机关好藏起来，侧身面对他躺着，将人圈在怀里，避开肚子的位置免得自己不小心碰到，手上继续帮他放松着小腿  
“ 还好么？”   
“ 嗯，腿疼...” Bucky说话连眼睛都没睁开，又往他怀里扎了扎，正舒服的享受着alpha的服务，忽然闷哼了一声  
Steve闻声赶紧紧张的问 “怎么了？”  
Bucky摇了摇头，回答道 “ 他踢我了一下。”   
听他这么说Steve抬手摸向Bucky的肚子，动作轻柔的抚摸着笑道 “ 有意见了？”  
Bucky握住他的手拉向自己腰间，示意让他帮自己揉腰，然后自己用右手摸向那隆起的肚皮  
“ 有意见也没用，爹地喜欢。”  
说这句话的时候Bucky一定没想到，几天后，两人做爱的时候，对方竟然让他看着录像，一边干他一边问  
 “喜欢吗？”


	4. 道具车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 道具play，捆绑play，避一下雷。pwp依旧没有名字，内容就是吧唧偷鸡不成蚀把米，想整史蒂乎自己却被玩了。战后生活的小情趣呗。

Steve是被手上冰凉的触感惊醒的，本来他还睡着，今天他难得不想起床，知道身边的人早就起来，不知道在外面弄些什么，虽然动静不大但是他还是听的清清楚楚，然后他便感觉到对方蹑手蹑脚的进了卧室，在床头上放了些什么之后便又爬上了床，以为对方会再陪他再躺一会儿，通常都是这样的，不过接下来发生的事出乎他的意料，因为这人轻压在他身上吻了上来，Steve依旧故意没有睁眼，等着他主动的动作。  
清晨往往最容易冲动，不一会儿他感觉自己下身变得有些胀，虽然没有睁眼，但是也主动的迎合着对方的动作，习惯性的将手放在他的臀部，可今天有些不同，他刚开始揉捏起那让他无时无刻都在向往的地方，自己的手就被挪开，随着两人亲吻的动作，不知不觉得被举到了头顶，虽然这通常是他来做的事情。  
到此为止Steve都没觉得哪里有些不对，仍然在闭眼享受着，直到听到咔哒一声，他的双手被有些冰凉的手铐铐在了床头，直接让他惊得睁大了眼睛，一时不能清晰的聚焦，不过他敢肯定趴在自己身上的人不是因为脑袋又出了什么问题，因为这人现在正狡黠的笑着看自己  
“Buck….” 挣了挣手铐，无奈的看向对方，想到得到一个解释。  
这手铐倒是有意思，链子比警察用的那种普通手铐要长一些，可即使活动范围可以大一点，也离自由活动还差的远，而且，Steve感觉到手环内侧还有一圈绒毛，让它并不那么硌人，不用说就知道这是干什么用的，向坐在自己身上的人挑了挑眉，说道 “ 所以？”  
“ 所以我们今天玩点不一样的” Bucky脸上满上诡计得逞的坏笑  
Steve一瞬间感觉看到了几十年前的他，就在他恍惚的一瞬间，自己的睡裤就被脱掉了，紧接着就是那熟悉到不能更熟悉的触感，Bucky握住了他的分身开始了缓慢的撸动。  
就在他再一次享受的闭上眼享受对方的服务时，Steve觉得自己真的是小看他了，习惯了有些沉稳的Bucky他都快忘了这人爱玩儿的本性，当他感觉到对方手上的动作停下了，睁开眼时，他看到Bucky拿起了床头桌子上的玻璃杯，然后等他等他意识到对方想干嘛时，难得让Steve有了想要退缩的冲动  
“ Buck，我觉得这可不太好玩，你….操” 瞬间Steve抓紧了被拷在床头的双手，甚至一个用力差点把拽下来，因为此时此刻，Bucky用他那含住了冰块的嘴吞吐起了自己的分身。  
说不清是冰凉的痛苦多一点，还是被刺激的快感更明显，Steve感觉自己的分身瞬间又胀大了一点，龟头触碰到对方嘴里的冰块时他一激灵，下意识的抬腰想更深的地方顶去，Bucky似乎差点被呛到，唔了一声，再一次以他自己的节凑吞吐着。  
被他那冰凉的金属手握住的下半部分分身，和被口腔包裹住的另一半形成了鲜明的对比，Steve抑制不住的发出剧烈的喘息，等他感觉对方嘴里全部变得温热了，Bucky也抬起了头  
“ God，这么多次我还是觉得你这家伙能把我憋死 ”每次Bucky给他口的时候，即使已经顶到了他的喉咙也是只进去了一半，一般这种时候Steve总喜欢再向里顶一顶，更是让他无法呼吸。  
可即便如此，Bucky还是不打算放过他，平时都是这人赚足了便宜，今天好不容易逮到机会，他可不能这么轻易的就结束，或许他也可是让他求求他，或者是说句他真的不行了之类的？抱着这样的心态，Bucky再一次像刚才似的，吃了一块冰，随后又努力吃了一多半对方的分身，连续几次，终于感觉到Steve的分身跳动了几下，似乎是要射了，Bucky赶紧停下了动作，抬头看着对方有些性感的皱褶眉头，微微眯着眼表达着没能成功达到高潮的不爽，Bucky满意的弹了弹那平时让自己疯狂的大家伙  
“ 求求我啊，求求Bucky哥哥就帮你射出来 ”   
被这个小动作弄得Steve又抬了抬他那迷人的窄腰 ，催促道“ Buck，快点 ” 这种差一点就要高潮的感觉真的不是很好  
等Bucky看他稍微冷静了一点，一手握了上去，好让它处于兴奋的状态，说道   
“ 向你小时候那样叫我Bucky哥哥啊，好久没有听你这么叫我了，快说求求Bucky哥哥让我射吧。” Bucky现在完全了解这种感觉到底有多爽了，之前还以为自己这几年没跟着他，他的小豆芽都学坏了，现在他才明白，这叫什么坏，这就像升级版的在热狗里悄悄地挤满芥末，嗯，准确的说，这就是成年人之间的恶作剧，有意思极了。  
“ Buck，你.. ”   
也不管他说什么，Bucky又一次含住了对方的分身，他不能更了解这人什么时候会进入高潮，每一次都刚刚掌握好那个点便停下了动作，沉浸在自己的恶作剧里的Bucky，完全没有意识到，在他得意的时候，对方都干了些什么。  
直到他再一次抬起头，看到对方一手撑着自己的脑袋，嘴里叼着一个自己平时用来别头发的卡子，一脸你等着瞧的表情看着自己，Bucky觉得，他可能要完了。  
“ Bucky哥哥，什么时候会玩这些了 ” 这种情趣手铐太容易用小工具解开，就在刚刚Steve试图挣掉那手铐的时候，摸到了Bucky放在枕头下面的小卡子，轻轻松松的解开了。  
“ 你怎么能…” Bucky想说，你怎么能把它打开，然后便感觉天旋地转的两人便换了位置，等他意识到自己的双手被举过了头顶时，赶紧使力挣脱，就连金属臂都因为发力而发出了机械声，他一般很少在两人独处的时候用这只手，可现在他觉得他再不用，就真的完了。  
然而一点意义也没有，Steve像是早有准备似的全力的按住，迅速的拷住之后依旧不松手，连胳膊上的青筋都因为施力而蹦了出来。  
“ 我刚刚可没有用蛮力挣开，公平一点，等你想到办法解开我就结束怎么样？不然…”  
Steve边说着边从床头的抽屉里掏出一个长得差不多的手铐，拿在Bucky面前晃了晃   
“ 不然我就给你换成这个，苏睿送给我的 ”  
不用说，Bucky就知道这东西是用振金做的，从瓦坎达出来的东西原料还能有什么？  
Steve又接着说道 “ 这东西的钥匙是我的指纹，临走前悄悄送我的礼物，说是专门为你设计的。我本来以为你不喜欢就一直放着 ”  
“ 她哥哥知道她做这些东西吗？！小姑娘…唔 ” 小姑娘怎么能送别人这种礼物，可这句话没说出来，Bucky就被对方吻住，理智告诉他还是自己拿的这个小玩意更容易弄开些，手上任命的不再挣扎，一边亲吻着一边摸着床头，希望自己可以多留下几个卡子  
Steve嘴上不停，手也开始动作，轻轻划过他的胸前，那有些茧的手指划过对方的乳头时，明显感觉身下的人抖了一下，可他并不停留，而是直接探向分身，一边握住根部一边用中指按压着会阴，他太了解Bucky怎么样才会进入状态，没一会儿刚刚还软趴趴的的分身便逐渐抬起了头，等差不多，Steve想晾他一会儿，起身说道  
“ 我去洗漱，给你机会想办法把它解开怎么样 ” 说完便出了屋，他当然放心对方不会解开，唯一的卡子已经被自己拿出来了  
让他惊喜的是，一出卧室他便发现客厅的桌子上还有更多“好玩的”的东西，满满一个箱子，挨个拿起来看了看，心满意足的抱到了卧室  
Bucky正想办法解决那个他可以轻松拽开的手铐，等他听到一声闷响，转头一看是什么，瞬间想一枪崩了自己，他怎么忘了把这些东西收起来了！  
“ 你喜欢这些怎么不和我说？”  
“ 没有，我完全没有，是Sam…” Bucky忽然觉得Sam是不是本来就是想整他才寄来这么一堆东西，他当初问Sam的是有什么能逗一逗Steve，对方就给他寄来了这么一箱，早上看的时候，他以为那个傻子理解错了，那些东西他没什么兴趣给Steve用，只挑了一个手铐，现在看来，自己才是个蠢货。  
“ 以后这些要和我说 ” Steve拿出床头的润滑剂，压上正在努力挣脱手铐的Bucky，刚要帮他扩张，便听啪的一声，Bucky把那可怜的手铐挣断了  
“ 他太脆了，没办法，喂喂喂，你等等…” Bucky被对方压着动不了，只有双手自由的他刚想推开身上的人，右手就被那出自他喜爱的瓦坎达的手铐铐住了，试图用他更厉害些的左臂挣扎，可刚靠近那东西就像是被吸住了似的直接送进了另一边手环，然后就是咔哒的一声，锁住。可以，瓦坎达的东西依旧很厉害  
“ 哈哈，这果然是为你设计的 ” Steve笑出了声，他之前真的不知道这还有这种功能 “ 那我继续了？”  
这下真的是完全挣不开了，Bucky正想着怎么办，就感觉对方温热的手指进入，有规律的进出，碰到他的敏感点时，又故意的用屈指蹭过，等他后面完全放松，便感觉有什么冰凉的东西抵在自己穴口  
“ 什么东西？！”  
“ 我觉得你至少可以进去五颗，一起数好不好？” 话落，Steve便轻松推进一个，这珠子并不大，但是冰凉的触感刺激着内壁，让Bucky不禁想夹起双腿。  
“ 一个 ” Steve边数着边再次将他的腿分开，吻了吻那细腻的大腿内侧，又说道 “ Buck哥哥不数么？”  
“ 谁要数！这种时候不要叫我哥哥！”   
然后Steve便又推进一颗，说的又是 “ 一 ”  
“ 嗯..你怎么乱数？！”  
“ 所以，还不数么？” 然后又推进一颗，接着说道 “ 一 ”  
“ 三！三！三！” 再这么下去要到什么时候，Bucky认命的叫出了数字  
“ 要从一开始 ” Steve一手按着他的大腿，一手轻轻揉着穴口，推进了下一颗珠子 “ 一”  
“ 操…一 ”  
虽说这东西并不难受，可一颗一颗进入的过程让Bucky觉得太羞耻了，直到数到五的时候，八颗珠子在自己体内让他感觉无比的清晰，这时他的脸色已经红透了，想要夹起双腿却被压制着无能为力  
Steve舔弄着他的大腿根部，手上拽动着那一串珠子的尾环，最后一颗卡在穴口进进出出  
“ 你..够了 ” Bucky想要自己排出那东西，可每次在他努力排出一颗的时候，这人就会再次推回去，然后继续啃咬他最敏感的地方  
“ 你...啊 ” 随着他的一声低声尖叫，Steve有些用力咬住他的大腿根，然后拽出了那一串让他难耐的东西，快速的抽出使每一颗都精准的擦过敏感点，刺激的他抓紧床头的枕头来替自己分担一点快感。“ 是这么用吧 ” Steve舔了舔那让他咬出一圈牙印的地方  
“ 我他妈怎么知道！” Bucky现在无比的后悔今早他那愚蠢的举动，他本来可以再睡一会儿，然后出去跑跑步或者只是走一走，总之，一定比现在要轻松的多  
“ 看你的反应应该是对了” Steve起身又去翻了翻那个箱子，里面有些型号夸张的东西他可没兴趣给Bucky用，又拿出一个包装精致的盒子，Steve认真的看了看说明书，觉得这可是个好东西，惊喜的举着给Bucky看 “ 这个你肯定会喜欢 ”，每次做爱的时候Bucky都喜欢让他顶那里。  
“ Steve你适可而止，你…” 活了这么大岁数Bucky可从来没有用过这些东西，看着那长得有些奇怪的玩意，下意识的闪躲，Steve拽住他的脚腕，吻了吻那因为紧张而蜷缩起来的脚趾，说道 “ 放松点，不会让你受伤，相信我？”  
听了他的话Bucky情不自禁的不再挣扎，意识到Steve说的对，他的确不会伤了他，正想着出神，就感觉有东西进入了自己的后穴  
等到完全推入后，那东西正好顶在前列腺的位置，而外面还有一部分顶着他的会阴，就在他天真的以为这东西不过如此的时候，刚还安静的待在后穴里的东西便开始有节奏的震动  
“ 嗯…别..别震啊… ” 前列腺和会阴同时被快速的震动折磨着，让他加紧双腿。  
这次Steve倒是没有再阻拦，而是拿着小巧的遥控器边看说明边调着档位，紧接着Bucky就感觉到刚还前后震动的东西现在变成了旋转式，但依旧是离不开前列腺的位置  
“ shit…这个真的不行..Steve… ” 过于强烈的感觉让Bucky的分身开始分泌液体，一点一点的溢出粘稠，他忍不住蹭着床单，这东西跟刚刚那几个小珠子没法比，它太刺激了  
Steve没有听他的话停下，又换了几次档位，最终选择了一个Bucky反应最强列的，起身说道   
“ 这次我真的要去洗漱了，很快，等等我” 说完， 吻了吻对方那有些微红的薄唇，转身出了卧室，忽视了屋里传来断断续续的骂声

Steve不紧不慢的洗脸刷牙，最后又难得的挂了胡子，纯粹是为了拖一点时间，等他清爽的回到卧室的时候，Bucky已经满面潮红，眼神都有些涣散了，似乎眼眶里还充斥着泪水，不知道是因为他眼睛太大了还是什么，每次做的狠了Bucky总是会抑制不住的流眼泪，可爱的要命。对方似乎完全沉浸在快感里，根本没有注意到自己已经回来，等他俯身上去吻了吻那漂亮的眼睛，Bucky才有了反应  
“ Stevie… ” Bucky觉得自己好像被晾这了一个世纪那么久，现在他的分身控制不住的流出前列腺液，身下的床单试了一小片，并不是那种达到高潮的快感，这种持续的刺激让人崩溃，他甚至觉得这就像自己尿床了似的，羞耻混杂着快感让他有些神志不清，身下那东西还在不停地震动着，毫不留情的碾压着他的敏感点，会阴处也被照顾的使快感直冲大脑，感觉到Steve回来了，下意识的想要搂上去索吻，可是被拷住的双手让他无能为力  
“ 吻我... ” 话落，Steve便疯狂的吻了上去，不管多少次，他依旧对对方的索吻无能为力，没有比这更能让他激动的，压在对方的身上，不给他一丝喘息的机会，侵占着对方嘴里的空气，不放过每一寸地方，手上按压着那还在震动的按摩棒，每一次动作换来的都是从对方嘴里传来的呜咽声。  
等他终于放过那被自己吻得通红的嘴唇，听到Bucky边喘息着边说道 “ 操我..Stevie..把那东西..拿出来..操我 ”   
暗骂了一声，Steve直接拿出那还在称职地震动着的东西，换上自己的大家伙一个挺入便直冲到底  
“啊…” 随着他的全部进入，Bucky发出了满足的呻吟，随后便迎来了Steve毫不留情的进攻，没有比这个人更了解他喜欢什么，已经被那些玩具刺激了许久的Bucky没一会儿就要迎来高潮，Steve见状放慢抽插的速度，轻轻掐住他的分身根部，阻止他射精。  
果然他的分身只是抖动了几下便没了反应，Bucky抬起腰似乎想要更多，Steve依旧不动作，一手抚摸着他的穴口，两人结合的地方在他每次缓慢的抽出时都会翻出一点后穴的嫩肉  
“ 叫Steve哥哥就让你射” Bucky有些倔强的摇摇头，这人还是这么小心眼，一点便宜都不给他占。  
见他不说，Steve继续着缓慢的动作，每次他揉捏到那脆肉的内壁时，对方都抑制不住的呻吟。  
“ 真的不叫吗？”  
Bucky没有回答，挣动着双手却一点作用都没有。直到他最后再也受不了，崩溃的留着眼泪一边叫骂一边喊着Steve哥哥时，对方终于开始快速的动作，最终Steve亲吻着他最为敏感的左肩，两人同时达到高潮。  
等他们从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，Steve抬手将那手铐解开，帮他轻轻揉捏着右手。意识到自己又掉了眼泪的Bucky愤愤地说道  
“ 这是生理反应懂吗！”   
Steve微笑的点头，Buck说这是什么就是什么  
看着他这幅样子，Bucky更是生气，骂道  
“ 下次见到Sam我要再把他的翅膀撤掉 ”  
Steve亲了亲他的鼻尖说道 “ 都听你的 ”


	5. abo 产乳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有产乳，有娃，自动避雷啊，还有一点吃醋梗
> 
> 设定就是百岁老人战后在布鲁克林的幸福生活啦，背景也没有详细写，pwp嘛...基本上都是车了。

Steve回家一推门就闻到了屋里传来的一阵阵omega信息素的味道，一瞬间他感觉这味道好像长了爪子，绕在在心上抓着让人心痒。  
调整了一下呼吸冷静冷静，警告自己现在不像以前，两人可不能肆无忌惮的想干什么就干什么，毕竟还有个嗷嗷待哺小家伙  
进了屋，果不其然，就看Bucky正抱着孩子哄他睡觉，只有小臂长的孩子现在正窝在爹地的金属臂里睡得香甜，他另一只手轻轻拍打着孩子的后背，嘴里还在温柔的小声哼唱着什么。  
每当Steve看到这样的画面都觉得自己是在做梦，昔日让人闻风丧胆的冬日战士现在竟然会如此温柔的哄孩子，最主要的是，那是他们两人的孩子。  
让Steve有些冲动的信息素自然是从Bucky那传来的，才出生了两个多月的小孩儿总是会哭闹，不肯自己在他的小床上睡觉，只有Bucky抱着他散发出一点自己的信息素，小家伙才会老老实实的睡一会儿。  
看起来，这简直是理想的生活，再没有战火纷飞，心爱的omega和可爱的孩子每天都可以陪伴在自己身边，但是这一切的美好前提是，他还可以和自己的omega有一些成年人之间要做的事情，比如，做爱。  
是这样的，自从孩子出世，如果说一开始两个人都沉浸在喜悦之中无暇顾及其他，那么现在，禁欲了两个月的alpha，并且在每天不得不被迫闻着自己的omega的信息素时，Steve觉得生活对他还是不太友好的。  
将刚买回来的东西放到厨房，Steve换了一身柔软衣服从背后抱住了Bucky，用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的脖颈，腺体的位置味道明显更加浓郁，深吸了一口气，他感觉自己有了反应  
并不知情的Bucky被他的动作弄的有些痒，缩了缩脖子，小声的说道   
“ 不要闹，他刚睡着 ”  
说实话，即使是自己的孩子，总是这么闹着他们两个不能休息也是让人烦躁的一件事，所以每次他好不容易将孩子哄睡着了，便不敢有一点动静，生怕一个不小心又吵醒了他。  
Bucky躲过那双绕在自己腰间的手，小心翼翼的将孩子放到婴儿床里，直到看到那小脸从微微皱眉又回到了平静才放心的叹了口气。  
这边好不容易哄好了，后面那位又缠了上来，贴身靠在自己背后，感觉到对方胯下有些烫人的挺立，Bucky转身稍稍推开他，压低声音说道 “ 孩子还在这，他会闹的”  
每次都是这样，自从有了孩子，两人从来没有什么亲密的举动，他知道Bucky是为了孩子才如此，虽说这也是自己的儿子，但是，Steve不止一次想过把这个恼人的小家伙送去Sam那里或者有经验的Clint那两天，好让他们两个能享受几天两人世界。  
就在他们有一次试图这么做的时候，Steve就觉得他们的孩子在性格上真的是十乘十的随了自己，认定了的事情绝对不变，比如，他的宝贝儿子认定了要爹地哄睡觉，就绝对不在别人的怀抱里闭眼，就连他这个爸爸都不行，没有办法，被送走的计划被搁置了。  
不过Steve他也认定了今天要跟Bucky发生点什么，那今天一定要发生点什么。  
“ 他都睡着了，没事 ” Steve再次抱了上去，搂住了Bucky的腰，想让人靠在自己身上，可是对方那只有些硌人的手支在两人中间，不让他再有所动作  
“ 嘿，亲爱的他真的睡了，你看他睡的多香 ” Steve边让Bucky回头看边将对方的手从两人中间抓开，然后趁着他回头的时候，将人搂进了怀里  
“ 我也会闹的 ” Steve把头埋在对方的颈窝，说完忍不住亲了亲他的腺体  
这一动作让的Bucky不自觉地抖了一下，他当然不是无欲无求，和以前相比，他们这两个月简直就是完全的清心寡欲，虽说已经有了孩子，但是每次见到对方时，该有的欲望丝毫没有减少，最可怕的是更是因为这些日子的禁欲变得更多更可怕  
感觉到他的反应，Steve满意的笑了笑，一边亲吻着对方的嘴唇一边不知不觉的将人推向了床边，同时，他也开始释放了一些自己的信息素诱惑着omega别再拒绝。  
猛烈又绵长的亲吻让Bucky有些站不住脚，感受到对方的信息素更是让他整个人都软了下来，承受不住对方一直压上来的力量，最终倒在了床上，放弃挣扎迎合起了alpha的动作  
“ 不拒绝了？” Steve微微喘息着压在Bucky身上挑着嘴角笑着  
“ 嗯哼，我觉得还是你闹起来后果比较可怕 ” 抬手搂住对方的脖子，逼迫他靠近一点又再次吻了上去，Steve自然欣然接受，同时，一只手也探进了对方的上衣，手指擦过对方胸前的两点挺立   
“ 唔 ” 被碰到乳头的Bucky抑制不住的露出呻吟，生完孩子后胸部不但会涨而且更加敏感，轻轻一碰便让他难耐  
Steve当然也知道，所以他更加过分的揉捏去那柔软的胸部，不一会儿就听Bucky模糊着提醒他另一边也要  
“ 等一会儿 ” 手上继续着动作，即使对方不断地躲避或者拉着他的手向另一边引，他也不为所动，直到他听到一声明显不同的声音，相比刚刚的享受，这次的声音里似乎还夹杂些羞涩和无奈  
Bucky知道他想干什么，他早就知道这人盯着这事很久了，每次他因为胸涨而溢出奶水的时候，这人就总想来闹一下，他因为觉得太过羞耻从来都是自己跑去洗手间解决。不过现在他可没办法了，只能任这人胡作非为  
Steve眼看着那薄薄的T恤上印出了一些水渍，撩起Bucky的衣服，直接咬住了那已经被他捏的泛红的乳头，这一下可不比小孩儿那没有牙齿的小嘴，Bucky没有忍住叫出了声，意识到孩子还在旁边睡觉，赶紧捂住了自己的嘴  
一边忍受着身上的人在自己胸前的动作，一边侧头看着小床上孩子有没有醒过来，只看小家伙挥了挥小手，Bucky又释放了一些自己的信息素试图安抚一下要被吵醒的小孩儿，看到又回归平静的孩子才放心  
Steve感受到他刚刚那股浓郁的味道，逗他 “ 喜欢这样？” 他当然知道Bucky刚刚是为了孩子才忽然释放的信息素。话落又一口咬了上去，手上也开始照顾着另一边  
“ 唔…你..” Bucky忍耐着胀痛和快感同时带来的刺激，努力让自己的声音压得再低些，不把孩子吵醒  
Steve看着他隐忍的样子，玩闹的心反而更盛，加大了手上的力度，没几下另一边也溢出了一些乳汁，一口含住，这次倒是温柔的用舌头舔弄着，不过舌尖略有些粗糙的质感摩擦着敏感的乳头也是不小的刺激  
虽然Bucky会分泌乳汁，不过因为身体的原因并不多，每次只是溢出几股便什么都没了，Steve玩弄了这么久不过是喜欢看他那副享受又觉得羞耻的表情。  
等他再抬头看向自己的omega的时候，Bucky微微咬着下唇，眼角也因为刚刚的刺激有点泪光，不过依旧有些不专心的不时转头看向床侧  
俯身上前惩罚似的咬了咬他的脸颊 “ 他不会醒的，满屋子都是你的味道 ”   
再次吻上去，在两人嘴里散开的奶香气让Bucky脸色变得通红，在孩子面前做这种事真的是太过分了 “ 你快点..差不多….嗯”  
话还没说完，他就感觉到Steve的手指毫无防备的探进了自己的后穴，微微传来一点水声。即使不是在热潮期，他也能轻易的因为alpha的动作而动情  
“ 等了这么久你让我差不多？” Steve不怀好意的勾起手指在对方的后穴摩擦，强烈的快感让Bucky不想再跟他废话，同样两个月没有性生活的他现在只感觉自己想要更多。  
迅速的扩张完，Steve的分身早已硬的发疼，对准那有许久没有打过招呼的老地方，横冲直撞的一步到位  
“ 混蛋…唔！” 看他的举动就知道他会突然的进入，Bucky咬住手指好让自己别突然叫出声，即便如此也是让他忍不住发出低吟  
见状Steve有些心疼的将他的手从嘴里拿出来，亲了亲 “ 别咬 ” ，又低头吻了吻他的鼻尖，开始运动起来  
Bucky紧紧地搂着Steve，双手抓着对方的后背试图分担一点自己有些承受不住的刺激，不敢发出声音的他只能从嘴中露出几声呜咽，这反而让Steve变得更加疯狂。  
再一次想要抓向对方后背的时候，Bucky下意识的担心自己的左手伤到他，最后变成右手搂着他的脖子索吻，另一只金属臂无力地抓着身下的床单。  
“ 嗯..” 久违地快感让Bucky控制不住自己的信息素，毫无保留的释放着，闻着这越来越浓烈的味道，Steve像是被鼓励了一般，更加卖力的动作，每一次都顶向那还未开口的生殖腔，最终Bucky忍不住这样的刺激一口咬上了对方的肩膀  
不觉得疼痛，Steve看着他的样子不自觉的开始释放自己的信息素，好让自己的omega可以更加享受，直到他的味道强烈到稍稍盖住了对方的，床边的小孩儿哼唧了两声。  
闻声Steve赶快稍稍收敛了一些，同时Bucky被这两声哭闹吓得夹紧了后穴，也顾不得那还在自己身下进出的东西，作势要起身  
Steve当然不会给他机会，又一个猛烈的撞击让Bucky不得不栽回了床上  
“ 你！…嗯” Bucky知道他现在不管说什么都能被对方的一个进出憋回去，索性不开口，瞪着他  
“ 都说了我也会闹 ” 恢复到缓慢温柔的动作，Steve伏在他耳边继续说 “ 那小子不能比我重要 ”  
“ 那是你…嗯..那是你儿子！”  
Steve不理会他说什么，继续道 “ 刚刚差点被你夹射了 ” 故意的咬了一口对方的耳廓  
“ 真应该…让别人知道…嗯知道美国队长在家竟然…竟然和自己儿子..争风吃醋” Bucky被他顶弄的说话断断续续，不过依旧要坚持挑衅  
“ 嗯哼，这种美国队长当然只能让Barnes中士知道 ” 说着，Steve毫不留情的顶向他的生殖腔，直到那里被刺激的微微开口依旧没有减缓动作，一次比一次更奋力的顶弄像是在催促对方快点让自己进去  
“ God..嗯..Stevie…不行…” 这次Bucky是一句话也说不出来了，生殖腔带来的快感和单单进入后穴完全不同，这种被连续的顶弄刺激更是让他觉得每一丝神经都在颤抖，有些想要退却可身体却不由自主的迎合，双腿缠上对方的腰肢，努力抬腰迎接这一次比一次更深入的撞击。  
直到Steve终于挤进那狭窄的地方，他才稍稍放缓动作，停留在里面等着身下的人慢慢适应。  
“ 还好么？” Steve这才注意到Bucky的嘴唇被自己咬的有些印血，用舌头轻轻舔了舔那异常红润的薄唇   
“ 我着急了 ”  
Bucky摇了摇头，剧烈的快感完全掩盖住了一切，他现在甚至已经完全没有心思注意孩子到底有没有被吵醒，满脑子只剩下终于被填满的满足  
“ 我继续了？” 话落，Steve又开始了全力的进攻，即使这么多次，Bucky仍然受不了被顶进生殖腔的快感，有些害怕这种自己无法控制的感觉可更多的又是期待，眼泪不自觉的充满眼眶，他只能无力的摇着头告诉对方他有些承受不住  
可Steve却故意般忍着不结束，偶尔停留在生殖腔里转动一会儿分身，听到耳边传来对方的故意抑制住的呜咽，再向深处顶弄几下，直到听到Bucky发出再无心思顾及其它的呻吟才放过那敏感的地方。  
完全沉浸在快感里的两人每人注意孩子已经要转醒了，就再Bucky再一次因为对方恶劣的动作而叫出声的时候，他们的宝贝儿子哇的一声哭了出来。  
“ 他..他醒了 ” Bucky说话的声音有些哽咽 “ 你快点..啊” 他话刚落迎来的又是一下猛地深入  
“ 你可以用信息素安慰他 ”   
Bucky知道这人是存心的，他释放信息素是可以安慰哭闹的孩子，但是只能让身上这人更加疯狂，他现在真的有点受不了了  
“ 不…不行..你快点结束..嗯 ”   
可这话一点作用也没有，对方依旧不停地动作着，那边孩子的哭声也在持续着 “ Stevie…” 讨好似的叫着对方的名字  
Steve不为所动，挤进生殖腔的分身更是过分的不再动作，让Bucky觉得呼吸都困难了，最终耗不过对方又释放了信息素，那一瞬间，身上的人又开始了疯狂的抽插，不过好在床侧的婴儿床里的哭声渐渐减弱变为委屈的呜咽  
“ 不行了…Stevie真的不行了..” Bucky抱着alpha的脖子让他快点结束。  
最终在他无声的尖叫中两人终于达到高潮  
Bucky本来绑好的头发有些散乱，Steve将他因汗水而贴在脸上的头发拨开， “ 看,他不再那么哭了 ”  
“ 他还在委屈 ” 仔细听还能听到传来奶猫似的哼唧，Bucky想要推开还压在自己身上的人去看看，可是发现自己真的是没什么力气了 “ 你去抱抱他 ”  
“ 你太惯着他了 ” 那次送到Clint家那次也是这样，小孩子的几声哭闹就让Bucky心软又给抱了回来  
Bucky盯着Steve不说话，看着对方还有些泛红的大眼睛盯着自己Steve感觉浑身的罪恶感，无奈的起身去将孩子抱起来  
“ 你看他其实根本没有醒 ” Steve看着小孩儿紧闭的眼睛说道 “ 他就是在和你撒娇 ”，可他话刚落，就听啪的一声，那小巴掌一下打在了他身上，明明还是闭着眼睛，不知道是有心还是无意  
Bucky噗的一声笑了出来  
 “别在意，他在和你撒娇 ”


	6. 双性冬校园au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在球队休息室等史蒂夫回来的吧唧实在受不了身上的黏腻，即使被对方警告过无数次不要在公共场所洗澡，吧唧还是趁着大家走了冲了个凉，回来看到的史蒂夫一生气就决定给他点小教训。
> 
> 预警：双性冬
> 
> 伪qiang jian（因为吧唧一开始不知道是谁嘛..）
> 
> 没内涵车，不喜误入

[ 我在休息室等你。]  
[ 好，我很快。]  
收到回信的Bucky坐在休息室的长椅上，两手撑在身后，双腿也尽量岔开，好让自己能尽可能多的皮肤感受到空调的凉风，可即便如此身上任然被汗弄得黏糊糊的缓不过来，没办法，夏天球队训练就是这么烦人。  
不过准确说，这种被臭汗折磨的困扰只限于Bucky，因为他的队友们都会第一时间跑进里面的浴室冲个痛快。  
正郁闷着，Bucky就听身后浴室的大门被打开，同时一阵属于男生们笑骂声传来，看了看自己运动服的短裤，下意识的合拢双腿，紧接着一个个的人便从他身边经过。  
“ James，你真的不去冲一个吗？”  
Ben在他旁边一边换衣服一边看着他问，就算是已经同学两年，他每到夏天还是忍不住佩服James可以每次训练之后坚持回家洗澡，天知道一身粘腻的感觉到底有多难受。  
Bucky摆了摆手说道  “ 算了。回家再说了。”   
看着对方一身清爽的换上干净的衣服，Bucky一阵羡慕，每到这时他就忍不住在心里谴责Steve。  
“ 一起走么？” 迅速的换完衣服，Ben锁好自己的柜子，临走前回身问了他一声，然后又想到什么笑道  
“ 哦对了，队长还没回来，那我先走啦。” 跨上前面的人便有说有笑的走了。  
“ 嗯哼，拜。” Bucky和他打了招呼，见自己这栏走廊没人了，再次岔开双腿，学校的空调永远是这么的“温柔”，尤其是平时没什么人的球队休息室，浴室的蒸汽一阵阵的飘出来显得屋子更是潮热，那些刚冲完凉的人还好，对于Bucky来说真的是火上浇油，刚刚下去一点的汗又不停的往外冒。  
又和其他人道完别，Bucky一个人瘫躺在长椅上，即使浑身疲惫的要命也是一点都睡不着，只能说服自己心静自然凉，然而左等右等依旧等不来被教练叫去的Steve。  
安静得要命的休息室此时只剩下他一人，就连老旧空调的吹风声都那么明显，Bucky忽然想到了什么，噌的一下起了身，打开Steve的柜子，看到里面老老实实躺着的毛巾和洗漱用品，犹豫着自己到底要不要趁没人去冲一个。  
正纠结着，Bucky就恍惚的感觉柜子里的东西就像是在冲他招手，最终抵不过诱惑的他抓起那些罪魁祸首就跑进了浴室。  
选了一个靠里面的位置，脱掉自己的衣服挂在一旁，他决定速战速决，争取在Steve回来之前解决战斗。  
温水落下的一刹那Bucky感觉自己瞬间落入天堂，同时嘴里嘟囔着Steve太大惊小怪了，等别人都走了能有什么问题。  
至于Steve为什么不让他在学校的更衣室洗澡，当然不是因为什么和别的男人一起洗澡会吃醋这种幼稚的理由，原因很直接，同时也很有说服力——他有一个秘密，不能让别人知道的秘密，他是个双性人。  
和他一起长大的Steve早就知道他的秘密，一开始还总是提醒不以为意的他，后来真的在一起之后更是无时无刻的盯着他，两人进入棒球队后便警告他了无数次不要在更衣室的浴室洗澡。虽然从小到大他都应着，但是….Bucky一边给头发打着泡沫一边想，他好像从来没有好好听过话。  
就在这时，沉浸在洗澡的愉悦中的他忽然感觉身后好像站了个人，一瞬间，他感觉浑身的汗毛都立了起来，夹紧双腿想要回头看是谁，可是洗发露的泡沫偏偏在这种关键时候迷了眼睛。  
“ Steve？…唔” 刚想试探一下，Bucky就感觉自己的双手被握住，猛地扯向身后，下意识开始挣扎的他回头一个晃神，模糊的看到一个和自己个头差不多高，带着口罩和帽子的人，帽檐压的极低，一点五官也没有漏出来，还没等他再看清楚就感觉双手已经被对方用什么东西捆住了。  
Bucky顿时慌了神破口骂道 “ 你他妈干什么！放开我！” 不断挣扎的他幸亏被对方提住，差一点就因为光着脚而滑了一个跟头，即便如此狼狈，他嘴里也不停地说着   
“ 操你的！他妈的放开我！操…唔唔！”   
正骂着Bucky嘴里就被塞进了自己挂在一旁的衣服，嘴被撑的极开，想吐也吐不出来，只能发出呜咽的声音，想用脚踹对方的他一下被按在了墙上，他刚抬腿，忽然意识到什么便赶紧夹紧，然而没有机会了，那人已经把手摸向了他那隐秘的私处。  
[我完蛋了]   
这是Bucky脑子里唯一的想法，那人不断用手揉着他努力夹紧的肉缝，在他挣动的一瞬间，对方趁机挤了进去，被碰到他那不为人知的阴唇时，即使冲着澡Bucky也感觉到自己一身冷汗。  
他不放弃的猛挣着，然而不但没有什么作用，反而让对方的手指滑进了两片阴唇中间，突然被进入让Bucky抑制不住的有些发软，嘴里发出的叫骂声被塞住的衣物转化为有些暧昧的呜咽，Bucky干脆忍着不发出声音。  
正努力思考怎么办的他被对方接下的动作弄的直接失去理智，那人用腿强行挤开他紧闭的双腿，一手压住他的脖子让他上身无法动弹，一手探向了他最敏感最怕被碰到的阴蒂。  
还没什么反应的地方即使只是被简单的触碰都让Bucky忍不住颤抖，想要夹紧双腿，却只能被迫打开，毫无保留地露出来的私处被对方按揉着，没几下便让他起了反应，他甚至感觉到自己的花穴已经开始分泌液体。  
对方故意似的不放过他前面的突起，变换着手法的按揉着，先是单纯的刺激他那一点，然后又是分开两指顺着两篇肉瓣外侧摸上来，来回几次，一阵阵强烈的快感刺激的Bucky双腿有些发软。  
想要挣扎的内心和无力的反抗的身体形成鲜明的对比，更让Bucky无措的是，对方总是能让他没有时间冷静喘息，刚有些适应了之前的手法，那人便又恰到好处的换了动作，开始用他那有些粗糙的手心搓弄轻拍，使他整个私处都被刺激着。  
不断改变的手法带来源源不断的快感，Bucky感觉自己的阴道在不断的收缩，有着女性器官的他，那里过分的敏感，才没一会儿Bucky便感觉自己迎来了一阵小高潮，四肢一瞬间的酥麻无力，微微窒息几秒才找回自我，对方手上的动作不停，比之前更加敏感的地方仍然在被不停地照顾着，呜咽的声音因此而控制不住的流出。  
温水不断的从他的头上话落，带着头上的泡沫顺着身体滑落下来，从脖颈到胸前，最后流向他的身下，和那里的温度相比这水明显有些凉，迫使他想要加紧花穴，简单的动作却又导致他刺激着自己那肿胀敏感的阴蒂。  
就在这时，身后那人再次换了动作，两指探入他的花穴，不断张合摩擦，同时一指依旧刺激着他那敏感至极的地方，两处同时的刺激让Bucky感觉呼吸困难，想要张嘴喘气却被死死的堵住，花穴不断的流出粘稠的液体，大脑已经停止运作的他脑海中只剩下一句话  
[ 他要被一个强奸犯玩到高潮了。 ]  
如果他再有一点理智思考一下便会想到，是谁能这么了解他，是谁做这种事会让受害者先享受，是谁几根手指便能让他这么欲罢不能。当然没有别人，这个时间，这个地点，能出现在这里的当然只有他气急的男朋友，Steve Rogers。  
Steve一回来没有在休息室找到人，听见浴室传来水声，还有几声自己熟悉的歌声，即便那调子里透着对方有多高兴，Steve的火气也是压不下去。他不知道警告过这个人多少次不要在公共浴室洗澡，真的被人看到了怎么解释？  
可对方就是不听，休息室的大门不锁，浴室门不关，就连帘子都没有拉上，Steve看着自己空空如也的柜子，决定今天一定要给他点教训。于是戴上帽子和口罩，还穿了一件放在柜子里快落了灰的外套，就是怕Bucky一下便认出他来。  
然后就有了刚刚发生的那些，Steve看着眼前的人已经因为快感而失了神，加快了手上的动作，他太了解怎么能让Bucky高潮，用指甲小心地轻轻擦过他的那点凸起，穴内的手指在内壁上剐蹭，Bucky的声音明显拔高了一些, 无力的摇着头，Steve丝毫不放松动作，又抬了抬腿准备接住高潮过后泄了力的人。  
“ 唔..唔..”  
Bucky想要忍住高潮的冲动，然而对方却不断的刺激他那些受不了的地方，紧紧握住的双手掐着自己，然而丝毫没有什么作用，诚实的身体在对方不断的刺激下达到顶峰，一瞬间Bucky感觉到花穴中猛地涌出一股液体，紧接着身体丝毫无法施力的坐在了对方的腿上，那人的手还在按揉着他酸胀的那点，身体抑制不住的抖动。他还是高潮了，在学校里，被一个他都不知道是谁的人弄到潮吹了。  
高潮的刺激加上内心的崩溃让Bucky浑身瘫软，就在他感觉到身后的人托起他身体，然后解开了裤子的时候，他眼泪像断了线似的往外流，他疯狂的摇着头，嘴里发出唔唔的声音。  
Steve注意到他的反应，知道这下是真把人吓到了，赶紧关掉头顶那个还兢兢业业工作的花洒，脱掉帽子和口罩，搂住Bucky坐到一旁的椅子上，他没敢直接解开他的双手，先是安慰着说道  
“ Bucky，Bucky，我是Steve，是我。”  
对方确是想听不见似的依旧哭着摇头，Steve扶住他的脑袋，让他与自己对视，用毛巾擦了擦那有些红肿的眼睛，然后继续一边亲吻着一边说  
“ 宝贝儿看看我，是我，Steve。”  
终于找回些意识的人愣愣的看着他，紧接着刚有些收势的眼泪又开始往下流，Steve赶紧把他嘴里的衣服取出来，又解开他手上的束缚  
“ 没事Bucky，没事。”  
Bucky抱着他又后怕的哭了一会儿，他发誓自从他上学以来他从来没这么哭过，可即使他不想这样眼泪依旧是控制不住。  
等他冷静下来，意识到让自己这么害怕的罪魁祸首竟然是自己的男朋友时，Bucky气的一句话也说不出来，只能盯着对方看。  
Steve看着他那双红通通的大眼睛还积着泪，即使是瞪着他也是显得可怜的要命，他想上前亲一亲却被对方躲开了  
“ 滚开。”  
Steve依旧执着的亲了上去，躲不过去的Bucky一边被吻着一边骂道 “ 我他妈要被你吓死了！混蛋！”  
“ 我错了..” Steve又亲了他一下，两人挨得极近，鼻尖贴在一起，连对方的呼吸都能清晰的感觉到  
“ 我刚才也是生气了，我和你说过多少次回家再洗澡，嗯？”  
“ 切。” Bucky自知理亏，依旧狡辩道 “ 那你就这么吓我？”  
“ 所以我说我错了，那你以后可不可以回家再洗？”   
Bucky感觉到坐在对方腿上的自己在下滑，搂着Steve的脖子向上挪了挪，用极小又透着不情愿的声音嗯了一声，Steve笑着搂住他的腰  
“ 那还要不要亲？”  
又是一声嗯，Steve便直接吻上了那撅的比天高的嘴唇，找回力气的Bucky自觉地跨坐在他的腿上，一边亲吻一边不自觉的用下身蹭着他露出来的分身，高潮过后的花穴还湿的很，被又热又柔软的地方摩擦着，Steve感觉自己的分身越来越胀  
“ 故意的？”  
“ 唔…你可以进来。”  
Bucky话刚落，Steve试探性的挺近，最后一个抬腰便插了进去，即便高潮没多久，花穴也恢复了敏感，前方的凸起也因为对方猛地进入而被刺激着，刚尖叫出声的Bucky忽然想到什么捂住自己嘴说道  
“ 门..门没锁。”  
“ 我早就锁上了。” Steve边说边挺动着，同时一手握住Bucky的分身，一边刺激着阴囊一边撸动根部，没几下刚还软趴趴的东西就挺立了起来。  
同时三处被刺激着的Bucky抑制不住的呻吟着，心里告诫自己这是学校会被听到，可过于刺激的快感让他根本停不下来，最后只好吻上Steve的嘴来压制些自己的声音  
知道自己刚刚有些过分了的Steve用着对方最喜欢的力度和速度，时不时的再退出分身顶弄着那脆弱敏感的阴蒂，撸动分手的手不忘再刺激他的，没一会儿就看他分身开始不断的溢出粘稠的液体。  
不知道过了多久，Bucky几处被同时照顾着，又是害怕之后的安心，随着一声再也压制不住的尖叫，Steve感觉自己的龟头被浇灌上了一股温热的液体，再一次潮吹的Bucky瘫软在他身上微微颤抖，双手紧紧的攥着他的肩膀，Steve退出分身，先安慰了一会儿因为两次高潮而浑身无力的人，看他稍稍回神，Steve同时握住两人的分身开始撸动。  
“ Steve..唔…Steve..” Bucky无力的靠在对方的怀里，再一次被抓住敏感位置的他，随着对方的不断动作，两人同时达到高潮，喷射出的一瞬间，Bucky差点滑落到地上，幸亏Steve眼疾手快的抱住了他。  
被欺负的狠了的人事后全程没再动过，Steve帮他洗干净，又穿好衣服。  
走在回家的路上时，背上的人一点动静都没有早就睡得不省人事，他想着今天Bucky的反应自言自语道  
“ 今天真的不是我怎么办？”  
“ 唔..” 搂在脖子上的双手紧了紧，并没有得到任何回答的Steve笑着拍了拍他的屁股说道  
“ 安心睡。”


	7. 枪管play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恶俗设定，黑帮老大盾✖富家小少爷冬
> 
> 吧唧看上了酒吧老板史蒂夫，于是开始各种闹事吸引注意力，终于成功了的他，美滋滋的爬上了史蒂夫的床，结果毫不意外的被玩了个底掉。
> 
> 预警：枪管play，先啪才在一起，有一点高潮控制，是个切不切开都黑的盾。
> 
> ooc，ooc，ooc，简单粗暴，毫无内涵。
> 
>  
> 
> 在海边的帐篷里憋了三天的车.....尽不尽兴就这样啦....

Steve看着悠然自得地坐在自己面前的人，对方没有一点做了错事的样子，更过分的是竟然一脸抑制不住的兴奋。  
“Bucky Barnes？” 叫了一声对方的名字后又仔细打量着他，Barnes家的小少爷怎么能不认识。第一次闹事的时候就引起了他的注意，别看长得勾人不怎么老实，其实乖的很，即使常来这里也从不碰那些不该碰的东西。  
对方三番五次的闹事不得不让Steve多想，后来他观察了这人几次觉得好像不是真的为了找事，而且那闹事的样子倒是像一只打赢了架的猫，便嘱咐经理不用管他，闹一闹无所谓。可没想到今天竟然掀了几张桌子吓走了一半客人，他简直可以听到罪魁祸首在说「你要是再不来找我，我就要把这点给烧了！」。  
“嗯哼。Steve Rogers”   
Steve点了点头，将手里燃了一半的香烟熄灭继续说道“很好，那我就直接进入正题了，你今天是什么意思？”  
 他本来正在谈事情，一个电话被叫了过来，之前有几次这人都点名要让他来解决问题，他都因为各种理由推拒，这次既然见面了那就好好的解决一下，但是他选择先装傻，看看对方到底是不是自己想的意思，于是继续说道  
“我们有什么误会吗？今天还是说清楚的好。” 盯着眼前的人还是一脸微笑，即使被这人砸了这么多次场子Steve莫名其妙的一点气也生不起来，对方上翘的嘴角加上那微微眯起的漂亮眼睛怎么看都有些慵懒的诱惑，或者客观一点说，再有一点挑衅的欠揍，可在Steve看来，有些嘟起的嘴唇和明显大于常人的瞳仁让他看起来竟然有些可爱。  
“错误全在我，Rogers先生，你看这件事怎么解决呢？”   
似乎是意料之中的答案，但是Steve没想到会这么顺利，于是笑道  
“我说怎么解决就怎么解决？”  
“当然。”  
“那砍一只手吧。” Steve话刚说出来就看Bucky Barnes的笑容瞬间僵在了脸上，不用开口，那表情就像在说「你认真的？」  
Steve也不再说话，面无表情的盯着眼前的人，他倒要看看这人还憋不憋的住  
于是两人就这么互相瞪着对方，一直到Bucky实在是绷不住了强笑着说道  
“Rogers先生这么无趣吗？”  
Steve挑了挑眉 “没意思吗？我觉得挺有意思的” 说完身体向前倾了倾，拉进两人的距离继续说道  
“那Barnes少爷觉得什么有意思？”  
“这样呢？”说着Bucky解开了几颗衬衣扣子，同样向前探了探身，身前两点若隐若现。  
这话说出来Bucky也有点心虚，他一直觉得自己故意闹了那么多次都没让这人生气，Steve Rogers肯定对他也有意思。可是他万万没想到刚刚对方会说砍掉一只手，不应该是调个情说点暧昧的话么？几桌酒，至于吗？不过是为了勾引个男人，搞得自己变成了残废可不值当的。

“我可不是个温柔的人。” 会意了的Steve忍着笑，果然和自己想的一样，眼前的人就是在用最笨的方式吸引自己的注意，于是决定先逗逗他 “Barnes少爷受的了吗？”  
 终于得到回答的Bucky松了一口气，同意了就好，躺到床上还有什么不好说的，轻点重点不是一句话的事吗？  
于是起身跨坐在Steve的腿上，边将剩下的几个扣子逐个解开边迎合着说道   
“没关系，我喜欢粗暴一点的。”  
Steve没想到他会这样说，本以为小少爷会和他撒个娇或者是直接拒绝。既然如此他玩心更大，顺成着对方的「要求」将双手伸进那还没完全脱下的衬衫，稍稍用力的掐了掐，看到坐在身上的人皱了眉也丝毫没有减轻力度  
“真的么？”  
“当然。”  
Steve看着他逞强嘴硬的样子也不揭穿，打算吓唬他了那就吓到底，于是拍了拍他的屁股，示意去那边的长沙发。  
Bucky刚靠近就被后面一股力量猛的推倒了，一个踉跄栽倒在沙发上，下巴不小心嗑在了靠背上，疼的他刚正想要抬手摸一摸，两只胳膊就被反手扣在背后，也不知道对方从哪找来的绳子直接绑住了自己，下意识的挣了挣，毫不意外的一点效果都没有。  
紧接着，还不等他反应，低腰裤就被扒掉了一半，被迫门户大开地半趴半跪在沙发上，这姿势真的是一点形象都没有，刚想说我们要不要换个姿势就感觉后穴已经进入了一根手指，带着一股冰凉的触感。  
“Rogers先生还会随身带着润滑剂啊...唔”他正说着就感觉敏感点被狠狠地按揉了两下  
“当然是专门给你准备的。”   
这话可不是信口开河，他就等着哪天Barnes少爷送上门来，所以今天见面当然要带齐了装备。说着便又探进了一根手指。  
虽说是毫无规律的肆意开拓着，但终归是按部就班的进行，Bucky本来还生怕他一个不温柔就直接提枪上阵了，于是嘴又忍不住挑衅道  
“Rogers先生不温柔都这样，那温柔起来谁能受得了。”  
Steve当然听出他这话是什么意思，如果不是因为注意到当他绑住人时对方下意识的逃避，他真要信了那句「我喜欢粗暴一点的」，既然小少爷真的这么倔强，那他当然要对得起他。于是笑了笑，抽出手指。  
Bucky不知道他要做什么，想要看看，可这姿势实在不好回头，正和自己较着劲，就感觉后穴被一个坚硬又冰凉的东西顶住，以为只是什么情趣用品的他硬着头皮说道  
“wow，原来您喜欢玩这些？”  
话刚落他就被后面传来的动静惊的僵硬着不敢动，因为他听到了手枪上膛的声音。紧接着便是Steve趴在他耳边轻声说道  
“对啊，喜欢得很。”  
Bucky现在可不敢再说什么，咬着唇忍受着枪管进入后穴的那种不怎么舒服的感觉，如果这只是一个单纯的情趣用具他现在一定夸张的呻吟出声了，那冰凉又有些凹凸的质感刺激着温暖又敏感的内壁，一阵阵快感直袭大脑。可这偏偏是一个不小心就能走火了的枪，还是Steve Rogers的枪，怎么可能没有子弹？再怎么刺激都让他也没心思享受了。  
Steve注意到他紧绷的身体，忍着不笑出声，不急不慢的将手里的东西推进抽出，不一会儿就看刚刚还僵硬的身体已经开始微微颤抖，紧绷的肌肉抑制不住的抽搐，最明显的便是那两条修长的细腿，似乎已经因为长跪加上快感而有些酸软，想挪动却又不敢有明显的动作，只能忍耐着。  
Steve看他这样更想整整他，于是在再一次推入之后没有退出，而是停留在里面转动着枪管  
“嗯...唔”  
Bucky终于抑制不住的叫出声，坚硬的东西在身体里这么旋转，没有一下不擦过敏感点，过于紧张的神经无限放大了这些快感，腰有些发软，不受控制的往下塌。更要命的是，紧接着传来的便是一声打开保险的声音。一瞬间，那刚塌下去的腰立刻又僵硬了起来，他头一次这么后悔自己竟然要选择用闹事来吸引Steve Rogers的注意，这倒好没准连命都要搭进去了，只希望对方看在自己的身份的份儿上不敢真的开枪，于是小心翼翼又有些讨好的叫着对方  
“S...Steve？”  
Steve又动了动那手枪，说道“不是叫我Rogers先生吗？”  
“Rogers先生...”  
刚还满嘴挑衅的人现在竟然这么老实，Steve知道自己的目的是达到了，的确把人吓得不轻，于是俯身到Bucky身上，又推了推手里的东西，毫不意外的换来身下的人一声闷哼，然后才不着急的说道“你可以叫我Steve，还有....别这么紧张宝贝儿，这里面没有子弹。”  
一瞬间Bucky便瘫在了沙发上，同时嘴里不断地骂着  
“操..操.” 那声音里还带着点哽咽似的颤抖。  
Steve将人翻过来面对自己，解开裤子便将那已经挺立的分身对准后穴挤了进去，Bucky当然是一边骂着他一边生气的反抗，然而双手还被反绑着，依旧是没有什么意义的挣扎。  
“是你说喜欢粗暴一点的，看..”说着Steve揉了两把Bucky不断冒出液体的分身“你都这样了。”   
“嗯...是他妈你说你不温柔的！”  
“你刚刚应该说「那Rogers先生可以温柔一点吗？或者Rogers先生可以对我温柔一点吗」而不是「我喜欢粗暴一点的。」” Steve亲了亲他那因为生气而撅起的嘴，等他亲完了，对方才不乐意的扭了头，一副你滚开的表情。  
“还有...”Steve边说边开始挺动了起来“你不应该砸这么多次我的场子来吸引我的注意，你可以拽住我和我说「我喜欢你」或者是「我想和你上床」”  
提起闹事，Bucky自知理亏，于是说道“我说了...就...就有用吗？而且....就因为...嗯我没这样...你就用枪....吓我？”一句话因为被顶弄着所以说的断断续续，丝毫没有气势。  
“ 你问问看。”   
Bucky并没有理他，Steve又发狠的顶了顶，说道  
“问啊。”  
Bucky受不了一上来就这么刺激，只能妥协的说道  
“唔..我..我喜欢你...”  
Steve亲了亲他的眼睛回答道  
“我也喜欢你宝贝儿。”  
Bucky有些出乎意料的看着他，Steve催促道  
“继续。”  
“我...我想..和你上床...嗯” 正说着便感觉敏感点被顶弄着，快感瞬间袭遍全身，又忍不住叫了几声，然后听到Steve的回答  
“我他妈也是，我天天带着润滑剂和避孕套，就是等着你呢。”  
Steve这话一出来Bucky更是震惊的看着他，Steve见他又不说话了，于是攥着他身后的手腕猛的顶弄着，逼着Bucky不断地往上窜。  
手腕被压的生疼，后穴也因为对方霸道的进入弄得胀得难受，他这才想起来接着说  
“Rogers先生...我..你能..温柔一点吗？”  
他话音刚落，身上的人便放缓了速度，用他最能适应的力度抽插着，同时解开了他身后的绳子，一边帮他揉捏着双臂放松一边回答道  
“当然了亲爱的，还有，我说了，你可以叫我Steve。”  
如果不是因为后穴的大家伙还在进进出出Bucky一定现在会呆愣在沙发上的，后穴的快感让他浑身发软，不会过于强烈又不是不能满足，刚刚好的感觉加上被温柔以待让Bucky整个人都泄了力，似乎是忘了刚刚是被谁吓得气急败坏，现在完全沉浸在自己喜欢的人的温柔乡里不能自拔。  
他搂着Steve的脖颈嘴里小声哼唧着告诉对方自己现在有多舒服。Steve抱住他不断下陷发软的身体，顶撞的动作变为有规律的九浅一深，听着耳边的轻声呻吟，即使有一万次想要干得这人哭出来，也是生生忍住了，他都答应了小少爷要温柔一点了，自然是说话算话。  
Steve半抱着他换了个位置，好让人躺的舒服一点。Bucky恍惚地躺着，欣然接受着对方的服务，感觉自己越来越胀的分身，抬手便想要握住，结果还没碰上就被啪的一声打了下来。  
“不许碰。”  
Bucky双腿攀上Steve的窄腰，不断抬腰迎合着“那你...摸一摸..”   
Steve不理他，继续抽插着，不过开始变化动作，每一次都在他的敏感点磨几次然后再猛的深入，来回没几次Bucky就受不了往后躲。  
先是敏感点被折磨的难耐，不受控制的分身因为这个动作不断地流出液体，然后便迎来一记深入，顶的他话都说不出来，感觉呼吸都困难了，双腿开始发酸，濒临高潮的感觉越来越明显，见对方就是不碰他前端，自己又忍不住伸手。  
这次双手直接被攥住抬向头顶  
“我说了不许碰。”  
Bucky扭动着身体，分身被加在两人腹部中间，因为挺动的动作不断地被摩擦着，虽然比不上直接撸动来得爽快，但至少能缓解一下那胀痛的感觉。  
“你不是说...嗯..要温柔一点吗...”  
Steve当然感觉得到他在干嘛，于是稍稍起身，让对方的分身不能再碰到他，身下的动作也不停回答道  
“我总要给自己找点赔偿是不是？”  
“？？？”  
“算下来你没闹十次也有七八次了，那可浪费了我不少钱。” 话落便又开始新的一轮进攻  
“你..这计较..什么...啊”   
Bucky抓着他的肩膀，一点都不客气，即使隔着一层衬衫他都能感觉到后背火辣辣的，即便如此他也一点都不心软，回答道  
“我都说了我不是个温柔的人。”  
Bucky此刻手软脚软的挣个不过他，其实更多的是因为强烈的快感让他说不出拒绝的话，如果没有前端那无法忽视的难耐那就更完美了。  
几次他想趁着Steve不注意摸两把，可每次都被阻拦，即使两人正在亲吻Steve也能准确的抓住他的手。  
“你...摸一摸...Steve”Bucky讨好似的搂着Steve的脖子索吻。  
Steve不但没有被他说服反而更过分，一看到他的分身似乎要达到高潮，便放慢速度 ，吻了吻他的鼻尖和眼睛说道  
“休息一下。”  
Bucky正挺腰想要更多，被对方忽然停下的动作弄得半上不下，只能泄了力的躺回沙发，喘了一会儿，气得他忍不住踹人，结果刚抬腿就被对方再一次深入弄得发软的蜷缩起来，一阵阵快感顺着脊椎直袭大脑，让他无暇顾及其他。  
不知道又过了多久，一直这么来回来去的反反复复，几次濒临高潮都被Steve一句「休息一下」拦了下来。后穴被不断地研磨加上不断进出弄得已经酸的发麻，前端也不知道断断续续的流了多少前列腺液，半软的趴在胯间，对方还在抽插着，Steve现在稍动几下他便敏感的想要射  
“Steve...Steve”   
Bucky无措的叫着他，在他再一次停下动作的时候，终于听到趴在自己耳边的人传来呜咽的声音，Steve咬了咬他的耳廓，毫不意外的换来对方下意识的抖动  
“怎么样？”Steve吻着他的脖子问道  
“我想射...Steve...”   
“再等等。乖” Steve话落又开始缓慢的抽插  
Bucky无力的摇着头，这样缓慢的动作让他更加无助，强烈的快感刺激着他却不能达到高潮  
“Steve..Steve...让我..嗯..让我射吧...”   
见对方依旧没有反应，Bucky突然想到什么，崩溃的哭喊叫道“钱..钱我给你..我给你..啊..Steve...我错了。”  
听他这么说Steve忍不住笑了出来，这哪是钱的问题，他不过是随意找了个借口没想到Bucky还真的当真了。看他哭的眼角鼻尖都红了，用手指擦干他眼角的泪痕说道  
“受不了了？”  
Bucky赶紧点头，他正想开口说话，Steve便开始猛烈的进攻并且一手握住那一直被冷落的分身，突然被照顾的两处让Bucky猛的抓住Steve的背，两次都因为衬衫太滑而没有抓住，最后只能侧手抓住沙发背，没几下就一边尖叫着一边迎来高潮。  
这得来不易的高潮让Bucky迟迟缓不过劲来，瘫软在沙发上喘气，看着身上的人起身扣好裤子，除了那原本平整的衬衫现在有些皱，好像是什么事都没发生过似的。再低头看看一身狼狈的自己，撇了撇嘴，心里暗骂自己看上一个混蛋。  
Steve看他稍微平静一些了于是将人拖起来坐在自己腿上，帮他套上一旁的衬衫，一边扣扣子一边说道  
“这么晚了...先和我回去？”  
歇过来的Bucky自己起身提好裤子，后穴还是黏糊糊的感觉一点也不舒服，于是不客气的说道  
“抱歉Rogers先生，我家有门禁。” 说完便转身走了，到门口还隔着裤子拽了拽没有提好的内裤。  
Steve将一切看在眼里，无奈的笑了笑，忽然电话响了  
“老大，Barnes走了！”  
Steve捏了捏眉头回答道“我知道，让他走吧。”刚要挂电话又想起了什么赶紧说道“下次他再来直接通知我过来。”

Bucky倒是好心的没让Steve等太久，隔了一天便又来了，一进门便直直走向酒柜，一脚踢翻了其中一架，然后对着旁边看得傻眼了的酒保说道  
“去，叫你们老板过来” 说完又怕酒保不知道他说的是谁，补充道  
“我说的是Steve Rogers。”


	8. abo假孕play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微博上看到兔子会假孕的梗觉得有意思就写了这个。
> 
> 背景就是队二之后的脑子半混乱冬，只认识盾，两个人已经在一起啦。
> 
> 内容大概就是 吧唧看了一些omega怀孕科普以为自己和史蒂夫xxx就会怀孕了，于是信誓旦旦的告诉了史蒂夫，并且独自开启了孕期小心翼翼阶段，最终这次“怀孕”以史蒂夫受不了禁欲生活而告终。

“ Steve，我怀孕了。”

这么一句话惊的Steve连夜带着Bucky去了附近的医院做了检查，即使感觉哪里有点不对劲他也没有心思细想。

一连套的检查做下来已经是凌晨了，等结果的时候Steve怕Bucky休息不好便让他躺在自己腿上睡一会儿，然而结果出来的时候，Steve觉得，自己的脑子可能也是出了点问题。

因为医生面无表情的和他说了句

“ 回家吧，没怀孕。”

“ 医生您确定吗？他和我说…”

紧接着那一打报告单被扔了过来，结果写的清清楚楚。

出了医院后的Steve才冷静下来想到，他和Bucky虽然做过，但是因为对方身体没有恢复，一直没有到发情期，他也一直没有进入过生殖腔，哪里能有的了孩子呢？正想着，他就听身边一直沉默的人说了话

“ 我真的怀孕了。”

“ Bucky….”

“ 真的。” 简短又坚定的两个字让Steve说不出来拒绝的话，只能拉住对方的手说道

“ 先回家好吗？”

 

Steve以为Bucky不会这么看重这个“孩子”，或者说他没想到才恢复了一半，除了他谁也不怎么亲近的冬日士兵竟然会这么看重这个“孩子”。本来他觉得过两天Bucky应该就反应过来了，如果他真的这么喜欢孩子，以后当然可以有。

但是，没想到，自从那天起，Bucky整个人都进入到了孕期的警戒中，不但会变得非常敏感，而且许多生活习惯都变了。

比如有一天晚上，楼下客厅的窗户开着，不知道谁家的猫迷路跳了进来，一只猫咪能有多大的动静？即便如此Bucky也是第一时间就跳了起来，Steve听到动静睁开眼便看到他靠着衣柜站在角落里，那只先前总是用来拿刀的右手小心的护着肚子，机械手不断张合调整，有些紧张的看着他说

“ 楼下有动静。”

自从Bucky融入到了现代生活以后很久没有这样了，Steve看了他的反应先是过去安慰他让他冷静下来，听清了楼下的声音便知道不是什么危险的东西，然而Bucky就是不肯放松，最后还是让他拉着去楼下确认了一下，又关好了窗户才回屋睡得觉。

 

除此以外，以往Bucky总是喜欢晚上看看电视或者做做别的事，一直到凌晨才会睡觉，然而现在却变得每天十点钟准时躺到床上，第一次他这样的时候Steve还以为他有些不舒服，问他怎么了，他却回答说

“ 别人都说怀孕要多休息。”

就在Steve再一次和他说

“ Bucky..你真的没有怀孕。”

Bucky却是再一次的认真拒绝 “ 不可能。”

当然了，除了晚上准时睡觉，下午两人也多了一次午觉。

一开始Steve完全睡不着，想着干脆去做点别的事，可是Bucky却死活拉住他不让他走，他躺下了也不够，Bucky一定要搂着他的胳膊才肯闭眼。

两人认识了这么多年，即使确定了对方是个omega，Bucky也从未做出过什么依赖他的事，有的时候简直让Steve怀疑对方到底是不是真的想起他了，或者是不是真的愿意让他标记。

因此，在这方面一向变得没什么原则的Steve便认命的每天陪着“ 孕夫 ” 睡一觉，不就是个午觉么？也耽误不了什么事情。

 

除了这些，一向是有什么吃什么的Bucky变得开始每天要求三餐，选择的东西一定是有营养不油腻的食材，从此两人再也没有因为懒得做饭便定个披萨这种情况。有的时候Steve即使不会做，一看到对方有些担忧的看着自己的肚子的样子，他也不舍得不去学。

最让Steve觉得有意思的是，他发现Bucky又开始会耍小聪明了。

自从Bucky认为自己怀孕了以后，经常会突发奇想的想吃东西，比如，晚上九点，在多有商店都关门了的情况下，说想要吃樱桃。就算告诉他现在不是季节还有商店都关门了，Bucky也会让他出去看看到底有没有，因为他不知道从哪听说孕期想吃什么就是孩子想吃，并且严肃的告诉Steve，不能让孩子吃不到。

有了几次半夜跑出去给他买吃的的经历后，有一天，午觉刚睡醒，还睡眼朦胧的人就迷迷糊糊的说道

“ Steve，我想吃巧克力，威化的那种。”

还没等他回答，Bucky又紧接着说道 “ 是孩子想吃。”

Steve一下没忍住笑了出来，他知道Bucky一直很喜欢吃巧克力威化，之前甚至一个人抱着两大盒子一会儿就全部消灭掉，天知道这到底是“孩子”想吃还是他自己想吃，于是他问道

“ 孩子想吃？”

“ 嗯哼。”

“ 孩子根本不知道巧克力威化是什么。”

“ 他知道。” 

在Bucky的眼神攻击下，Steve再一次出去买了那见鬼的巧克力威化。

本来Steve想着，再等一等，等Bucky正常了，或者感觉到自己没有怀孕了，就不再这样了，然而就在Steve每天只能看着抱着自己的omega不允许有什么其他的动作时，他觉得是时候必须要点醒Bucky，他真的没怀孕，真的不需要禁欲了…….

按道理来说，两人睡前的流程基本上就是看一会儿电视或者是书，然后各自去洗个澡，更好一点可以的是两个人一起挤在那个明显对于超级士兵来说不算大的浴缸里。

最后躺在床上，没什么兴致了呢就聊聊天睡了，有兴致了呢，当然，大部分时间都是有兴致的，就运动一下再做个美梦。

  
一切本来都是这么井然有序，所有的事情都在步入正轨，然而，就是这个假怀孕让两个人的节奏完全变了。

  
从Steve被自己的omega告知“怀孕”了的那天晚上算起，他已经将近两个月没有性生活。如果问他堂堂美国队长单身了这么多年是怎么熬过来的呢？

  
Steve Rogers会认真的告诉你，一是因为之前没有他心心念念的Bucky，二是因为他的Bucky现在会胡乱释放自己的信息素。

  
这是一个多么残酷的事情？ 

  
你的omega每天在你身边，你可以亲亲他因为吃东西而变得又软又亮的嘴唇，你可以抱着他触摸到他那无时无刻都在吸引你的肌肤，你更可以每分每秒的闻到那诱人的味道。

  
但是，你就是不能和他发生点什么更激烈的，你就是不能随心所欲的把他拆之入腹，并且，对方还会一脸严肃的告诫你

  
“ 别这样，对孩子不好。” 是，那个根本就不存在的孩子。

  
于是，禁欲了将近两个月的Steve终于忍不住，在一个晚上，一个Bucky靠在他怀里吃饼干的晚上，实在受不了那一阵阵从对方后颈传来的香气，就是那比奶油饼干还要甜还要诱人的信息素的味道。

  
Bucky本来是毫无防备的吃着东西，一个恍神就被压住了，饼干撒了一胸口，也管不得那么多，先是一手捂住肚子，然后看着眼前的人，他没说话，虽然知道Steve不会伤害他，但是还是有点紧张，下意识的紧张。

  
“ Bucky…” Steve也是意识到了自己的动作有些突然怕吓到对方，于是先是叫了一身他的名字，然后便低头吻了下去，同时释放自己的信息素好让omega能快点进入状态。

  
他感觉到Bucky先是配合他张开嘴，依旧不太会接吻的人只知道张开嘴，偶尔用舌头和他纠缠一下，但只是偶尔，Steve知道这些，他也不在乎，只是全身心的进攻着。

  
没一会儿，就在他觉得自己释放的信息素足够让身下的人来感觉的时候，他明显感觉到自己的胸口正被一只冰凉又坚硬的东西推搡着，是Bucky的金属臂。

  
早就知道他会拒绝，Steve也不急，一手十指相扣的握住那只阻止自己的金属手臂，Bucky每次在他握住他这只手的时候就会马上放松，生怕握疼了他。

  
果不其然，这次Bucky依旧立刻泄了手上的力气，但是腹部的那只手依旧没有离开。

  
Steve稍稍抬头，刚离开对方的嘴唇，Bucky就张嘴说道

  
“ 小心孩子。”

  
Steve嗤笑一声回答了声  “ 好” 便继续自己的动作，他吻了吻Bucky的脖颈，不放过每一寸地方，他知道Bucky最喜欢被亲这里，即使对方每次都躲，但是身体会不自觉的放松下来。  
后颈的腺体散发的味道也因为他的动作而更加的明显，一阵阵的跑进Steve的鼻子里，让他浑身的血止不住的往胯间涌，同时嘴上也忍不住咬了一口那毫无防备地露在自己嘴边的皮肤。

  
“ 唔..” 

  
这一下直接让Bucky呜咽了出来，疼痛夹杂着敏感区带来的快感，下意识的想要蜷缩双腿，然而因为正被压着，丝毫无法动作，有些责怪似的看着在自己身上作祟的人。

  
“ 你干什么…嗯…压到孩子”

  
Steve视而不见似的继续着动作，他将目标转移到Bucky的胸部，那沾了无数饼干渣的地方，他隔着背心，一点点的将那些渣滓舔干净，靠近乳头的位置便故意的咬两口，听到头顶传来几声哼唧才肯放过。

  
随后又向下转移，他几次努力想要扒开Bucky那只挡着肚子的手都无济于事，于是干脆不叫劲，继续向下，一边亲吻着胯部那还沉静的小家伙，一边趁着对方闭眼享受脱掉他的裤子，容易极了，因为是Bucky自己选的一条极其宽松的睡裤，说是怕勒到孩子。

  
果然沉浸在久违的快感里的人丝毫没有察觉，而且还用脚蹭着自己的小腿。Steve趁着他没注意，顺势把他的内裤也退掉了一半，看着他眯着眼的样子，一口含住了那还软趴趴的分身。

  
“ 唔…嗯” 

  
一瞬间Bucky就呻吟出声，他一只手还被自己抓着，另一只手兢兢业业的护着肚子，随着他的动作似乎是难受的受不了了，松开那只肚子上的手抓着床单，双腿撑了起来。

  
在Steve连续几次深吞之后，Bucky忍不住抬起腰，这么坚持了几秒又自由落体似的摔下来，这时才又想起自己是个“怀孕” 的人赶紧又捂住自己的肚子，一边轻轻的抚摸一边说着

  
“ Steve…孩子..”

  
又吞吐了几次Steve才放过那已经开始溢出液体的地方，他完全退掉Bucky的内裤，即使对方夹了夹腿以示抗议，Steve还是成功把它脱了下来，毫不意外的看到内裤后面一片湿润，Bucky现在身体恢复的越来越好了。

  
“ Bucky，你怎么知道自己怀孕了的？” Steve一边诱导着他说出缘由一边按揉着他的阴囊和会阴

  
“ 嗯…手机..手机说的..”

  
Bucky对于这些电子产品适应的比他醒过来的时候快的多 “ 手机上说什么？”

  
“ 唔…说..说做了就会..怀孕…” 

  
Steve看着他再一次舒服的闭上眼睛，omega的香气也是越来越明显，后穴同时也在不断的分泌液体准备着随时被进入。

  
“ 怎么做？怎么做就会怀孕？” Steve继续诱导着他说下去

  
“ 你进去…插进…我的屁股里…嗯。”

  
他话音刚落，Steve就探进了一根手指，有节奏的进出着 

  
“ 这样吗？” 足够湿润柔软的地方轻松的称下一指，Steve又加了一根，来来回回的进入没有一次不擦过那点敏感，Bucky呜咽的声音更加明显了，他摇着头，就算是回答自己刚刚的问题了。

  
“ 那是怎么样？”

  
“ 你的..你的那个大家伙…插进去…” 

  
听他这么说，Steve撤出手指，已经扩张得差不多的后穴不断的开合着等着被进入，他将自己的分身对准那里，缓慢的进入，即使Bucky是个omega，能吞进他的大家伙也不是那么轻松的事。

  
他一边推进一边说着

  
“ 是这样吗？”

  
Bucky抓紧身下的床单，微微仰着头努力的适应着对方的分身，他和Steve做了这么多次了，没有一次不在心里骂为什么这人的老二怎么能这么粗。

  
听到Steve的问题，小幅度的点了点头，omega一向无法拒绝alpha的请求，他现在已经没有心思阻止对方的动作，应该说，他早就没有心思阻止了，其实他和Steve一样，食髓知味后的感觉并不好受。

  
“ 然后呢？” 

  
Bucky刚适应了进来的东西就又被问到，然后呢？没有然后了，然后怎么样他也不知道了，他现在只希望自己肚子里的孩子不会有什么影响。

  
“ 然后要么样才会怀孕Bucky？”Steve又不放弃的问了一遍，同时身下的动作丝毫没有减缓，每一次都是全力的进入再整根抽出，看着身下的人隐忍的样子，Steve完全控制不住自己动作，顽劣的心思也是越来越多。

  
“ Bucky？”

  
“ 嗯.你小心点...我不知道.. ” 

  
Steve笑了笑，俯身亲了亲那终于露出来的小肚子，紧致的肌肉依旧那么明显，哪里有一点像是怀孕的样子，他的吻刚落下就感觉对方的后穴夹了夹，然后紧接着自己的肩膀就被抓住了。

“ Steve….” 

  
“ 这样不会怀孕，Bucky，你知道怎么才会怀孕吗？”

  
看到对方有些疑惑不解的眼神，Steve开始了自己的打算，他九浅一深的进入着，然而这回他每次都会顶向那还未开口的生殖腔，同时释放着自己的信息素诱惑着身下的omega快点打开身体，好让自己进入。

  
一开始Bucky还没有什么反应，只是依旧一手抓着他，一手又摸着肚子，Steve俯身压住身下的人好让两人贴的更近，然后他就听对方 说道

  
“ 压到..孩子..嗯”

  
Steve笑了笑没有理会，继续着身下的动作，直到感觉到那地方终于微微开口，他明显看出Bucky的惊讶，对方一脸震惊的看着自己，好像完全不知道自己的身体里到底发生了什么似的，不知道是因为快感还是紧张，后穴一直紧紧地夹着。

  
等那开口越发的明显，Steve的胳膊一把被那只机械臂抓住，卡的生疼，他这才稍微减缓了动作，俯身亲吻着身下的人让他放松

  
“ 别紧张，这很正常。”

  
“ 我感觉..嗯..感觉不太对…” Bucky依旧死死的抓着他，像是对这陌生的感觉充满了不安。

  
“ 相信我，Bucky，这没什么，放松点宝贝。” 

  
Steve一边安慰着他一边将分身顶在那才舍得张嘴的地方，等着身下的人适应，同时一手抚摸着Bucky的大腿让他别再那么紧绷，等了一会儿直到对方再次因为他的信息素而放软了身体，Steve再一次攻向那一点。

  
Bucky搂着他的脖子，紧张的张大嘴呼吸，他想让Steve停下，可是身体却是渴望到疯狂，和之前的感觉大大不同。

  
不再是那种简单的快感和对alpha的向往，他现在感觉自己每一次都像是被顶到了心脏最深的地方，过分的刺激几乎逼迫他大叫出来，后穴的变化他清清楚楚的感受着，那个地方在对方的动作下越来越开，同时那要命的快感也越来越明显。

  
他不知道Steve是不是要挤进那个地方，不过他敢确定，如果他进去了，自己一定会窒息而亡，他现在已经快要喘不过气了，身边环绕着能让自己依赖的alpha的味道，那平时让他安心的气味现在变成让他更加疯狂的催情剂。

  
他有些畏惧这种丝毫无法自控的感觉，他的身心都被身上的人控制着，他不能做出什么反应，只能一味的承受，但是这种畏惧中更多的夹杂着是一种渴望，他想要更多，他知道让自己这样的人是谁，他知道Steve不会伤害他，所以他又希望身体里那种渴望可以无限的被放大。

  
这种纠结的感觉感觉几乎快要把他逼疯，身上的人像完全不知情似的继续的动作。

  
随着一阵窒息，Bucky双手收的更紧，两条腿也是是紧紧的攀着趴在自己身上喘息的人，Steve终于成功的顶进了他的生殖腔。

  
“ 这样，这样才会怀孕Bucky。” 话落，Steve吻了吻Bucky那双看着自己的眼睛。

  
明白了怎么回事的Bucky不想承认自己这两个月来的愚蠢，别着脸不说话，这不是他的错，是网上的人不说仔细。

  
Steve见他这样又笑着亲了亲他露出来的脖子，然后便开始缓慢的动作，他眼看着身下的人因为自己一次次深入挺近而眯起眼睛，抑制不住的呻吟被对方压在嘴里变成低声呜咽，这样子只能让他变得更加疯狂。

  
他几乎不退出的向更深处挺进，逼得那双攀在自己身上的腿无力的下滑，一想到一手可以掀翻了一辆轿车的omega现在正在自己身下如此的隐忍享受，Steve感觉自己的分身即使被紧紧的包裹着也是胀得发疼，不够，这样远远不够，这个想法迫使他更加卖力的动作。

  
想起Bucky这阵子小心翼翼的样子，问道

  
“ 这么想要我们的孩子么？”

  
Bucky当然不会回答，一是他现在没什么心思回答问题，努力承受身下的撞击已经足够让他神魂颠倒，二是这问题实在是太羞耻了，才意识到自己是个omega没多久的他怎么好意思大方承认，老子他妈就是想给你生孩子？

  
然而即便如此，Steve也是不放弃，身下的动作不断，嘴上依旧坚持着问着

  
“ 想吗？Bucky想要我们的孩子吗？”

  
Bucky被他越来越过分的动作逼得往上窜，然而刚躲一点，便被抓回来更过分的进入，来回几次让他浑身上下一点都使不上了，尤其是现在正卡在生殖腔里的那个大家伙，不上不下的难受得他忍不住想要自己动。

  
“ 想不想Bucky？”

  
身上的人还在问着，自己还被压制着不能动弹，一阵阵快感直袭大脑，后穴也受不了的不断收缩。

  
Steve当然感觉的到，那夹着自己越来越紧的地方让他也不那么好受，但是他依旧坚持的问着

  
“ 乖，想不想要？”

  
“ 你..他妈的..” 这该死的执着，即使他记不得所有的事他也能记得眼前这人到底有多执着，天崩地裂他也要达到自己的目的，最终Bucky熬不过这人，认命的说道

  
“ 是…是….我想…..啊”

  
他话音刚落，那蛰伏在他身体里的大家伙又开始了要人命的进出，甚至比之前更过分，Bucky当然知道这是因为他刚说的话的缘故，不想让对方看到自己窘迫的样子，干脆拽下他的脖子索吻。

  
早就看清了对方从脸蛋到脖颈的红晕，Steve不戳穿着接受着omega的索求，同时身下加快速度进入最后的冲刺，一手握住Bucky那已经足够挺立的分身。

  
就在他又疯狂的挺动了一阵之后，终于全全的喷射在了对方的身体里，同时Steve感觉到自己的嘴唇被狠狠的咬了一口，他保证，那里肯定会肿上几天，不过这又有什么的呢，他抬头看着身下的人得意的笑道

  
“ 如你所愿，这次可能真的有孩子了。”

 


	9. 囚禁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为总是在失去吧唧的史蒂夫黑化了于是把吧唧囚禁了起来，可是吧唧老是想要逃跑就把史蒂夫惹生气了

在bucky醒来的一瞬间，他便知道，自己又一次逃跑失败了。  
带着眼罩眼前一片漆黑，即使如此他也清楚现在自己到底是什么样子，双手被绑在床头，全身赤裸，好在身上盖着一层薄毯子让他不觉得那么别扭。即使头脑已经清醒了他仍然全身无力，Bucky无奈的笑了笑。  
这是第几次逃跑了他已经数不过来，几十年前他可从来没想过有一天他会想从Steve身边逃开。  
Bucky试图挣了挣手腕，铁链敲击的声音在空荡荡的屋里显得尤为明显。“吧嗒”一声门响让他瞬间浑身僵硬了起来  
“Bucky？醒了？” 毫无疑问，是Steve。  
Bucky并没有回应，脚步声离自己越来越近，直到他身边，然后便是感到身边的床陷了下去。  
“Bucky，总是注射肌肉松弛剂对你的身体不好，我跟你说过多少次了。我不想这样对你的。即使是你的身体比正常人要强壮，总是这样对你也是有影响的。”   
话音刚落，一阵冰凉的触感落在了Bucky的身上，他不由得瑟缩了一下。  
“Bucky，你看，到现在我还被你吓的手脚冰凉，感觉到了吗？感觉到我有多害怕再失去你一次了吗？”  
Steve的双手一直从Bucky的腹部滑到了大腿内侧，紧接着又惩罚似的掐了一下。Bucky忍不住发出了一丝呻吟，Steve太了解他了，更了解他身体的一切  
“嗯...别掐那Steve”  
Steve像是什么都没听见一般，继续揉捏着他的大腿  
“你说今天是你的生日，我特意跑了几条街买了你喜欢的蛋糕，可是回来你却不见了，你知道我有多着急吗？” Steve掀开了毯子，那只冰凉的手开始玩弄起了Bucky胸前的两点，经过这一段日子，Bucky的身体变得敏感至极，当然是受不了Steve这么故意的一拨一撩  
“Steve，别 嗯...别这样，你知道我 啊…我为什么要走，咱们…好好谈一谈不行...吗?”  
“Bucky，我本来以为我们今天晚上会度过美妙的一晚”他忍不住亲了一下那已经被玩弄的挺立又泛红的乳头。“可是，都被你搞砸了。你要怎么补偿我？”  
“Steve，你知道..你说什么…我..啊…我都会答应你的，别…别再弄了，咱们….咱们谈一谈好么？”  
“你知道的，我跟你说过很多次了，这是最好的办法，全世界都以为冬兵不再存在了，这不好么？你只是我一个人的Buck了，这不好么？不要再说这些让人不愉快的话题了。”  
话落，那双在自己身上作祟的手便离开了，Bucky刚要喘口气，便又是紧接着呼吸一窒。由于看不见这种感觉更是明显，Steve含住了他的阴茎。  
整根的吞吐让Bucky瞬间有了感觉。与此同时Steve还故意般的用舌头时不时的顶一顶他的铃口，微微有些粗糙的地方触碰着最敏感的位置让他不自觉的挺着腰  
“Steve...嗯…不行..这样…嗯我会射的” Bucky想躲开在他身下作怪的人，然而还没有失效的药剂让他无能为力。  
对方非但没停下来，反而把住了他的腰，让他不再扭动，更加卖力的吞吐起来。没一会儿Bucky的铃口便开始溢出晶莹的液体。  
“真的...不行…你不能这么..啊..故意啊…”  
Steve的动作突然停止，Bucky感觉调整正呼吸让自己的下身不再那么兴奋，可还没有一分钟，他便感到阴茎根部被系上了根什么，顿时一股被堵塞住的难耐感充斥着全身  
“Steve..你又要搞什么花样”  
“你不知道你现在有多美Bucky，我真应该给你照下来，蛋糕店的售货员知道我是为了庆祝生日，特意送给我的蝴蝶礼结，系在你这里刚刚好”说完，他又用手紧了紧礼结，顺便用拇指擦了擦那不停流出前列腺液的铃口。  
“这样...嗯…我射不出来了”Bucky扭动着腰试图把那讨厌的东西弄掉  
“当然不能让你射出来Bucky，这才刚刚开始，射的次数太多你的身体会吃不消，更何况，这是对你小小的惩罚。”   
“那..那至少把眼罩拿掉…我想看着你Steve，让我看着你” Bucky太清楚什么样的话会让Steve心软，不过他是真的不喜欢这种看不见的感觉。  
果不其然，Steve小心翼翼地替他摘掉了眼罩。  
“那，现在要给你过生日了 ”说着，Steve拿起桌子上的蛋糕将奶油一点一点的抹到了Bucky的身上，从锁骨到胸部再到那被蝴蝶结束缚住了的地方，对方全身的敏感无一幸免。  
每被触碰一下，Bucky都抑制不住的颤抖“Steve...别玩了”  
“呵”Steve轻笑一声，“你怎么这么可爱” 他欣赏了自己的杰作后，抬起Bucky的一条腿，他最喜欢他的腿，结实的肌肉将他的腿型塑造的极好，因为常年不露出来又是白皙的很，Steve抓住他脚腕，低头从大腿内侧的奶油开始一点一点的舔掉，就像小时候在吃得来不亦的冰淇淋一样，仔仔细细不落下一点。  
即使两人做过更加过分的事情，Bucky任然因为对方这个动作而红了脸，他不好意思看到Steve一边舔弄一边深情认真的盯着自己，下意识的想要加紧双腿，可是被抓的死死地让他的动作毫无作用，没办法，他只能微微侧着头努力忽略那留在自己身上的炽热的视线。  
可是清晰的触感不断刺激着他的神经，让他忍不住战栗想要渴求更多，可同时阴茎上的蝴蝶结无时无刻不再提醒着他这可不是一件那么让人享受的事情  
“Steve…快把我下面…嗯解开啊…难受”   
“说了是惩罚，我这次要对你心狠一点Bucky”说完Steve用牙咬了咬他的乳头  
“嗯...”  
Steve看着他的样子，更加卖力的在他胸前作弄，故意在这两点停留，那奶油永远也吃不干净似的，直到两个乳头一个比一个的充血般的红润。  
然而这时Steve却转移了目标，舔舐起了他的锁骨，突然的冷落让Bucky不禁觉得胸前空虚，抬起了胸部想要更多，呢喃叫到“Steve.."  
Steve看到他那欲求不满的样子，亲吻了一下他的耳垂，带着笑意在他耳边轻声说  
“亲爱的，才刚刚开始呢”

 

bucky真的不享受吗？答案当然是不，正是因为喜欢甚至有点沉醉于这段诡异又荒唐的关系，他才要想办法结束。Steve本该是正义于光明的代表，怎么能因为他被拽到深渊呢？  
让bucky更加无措的是，一次次的逃跑换来却是越来越疯狂的Steve，他爱Steve，无论什么样的他，他都爱，正如Steve对他一样。正因如此，他每天剩下的只有担心与害怕，万一自己并没有死的事情暴露了怎么办？万一政府的人找上来了怎么办？他当然不能眼看着Steve陷的越来越深。  
但是他却又毫无廉耻般的享受这一切，这种被束缚，被禁锢的感觉，让他有一种真的再也不会与Steve分开的错觉。  
想到这的bucky不禁有一丝失神，Steve瞬间察觉到  
“bucky，你真的要在这种时候走神么？”说完便再对方的脖子上咬了一口  
“啊”疼痛让他转回了注意力，看到Steve认真又有些责怪的表情，他不再乱想  
”还不够吗？”Steve舔弄着刚刚自己留下来的咬痕  
”Steve..."  
“没关系，我们还可以玩点别的”他拿起桌上那瓶气泡酒，一直放在冰桶里的酒瓶还冒着丝丝白气  
“我平时不怎么喜欢这些东西，但是为了你的生日，总是要庆祝一下的是不是？”  
bucky看到Steve拿起酒瓶的那一刻便知道对方到底想干嘛，身体因兴奋又有些害怕而颤抖“不行，Steve，这样我真的是要疯了！”  
Steve看着bucky的反应笑道“你可以的，不是吗？你一直都适应的很好”  
说完便喝了一口那冰凉的气泡酒  
不等bucky反应，Steve再一次含住了他的分身  
“嗯..啊！Steve...啊”巨大的刺激让bucky忍不住挣动着手腕上的铁链，碰撞在床头上发出巨大的响声，同时还夹杂着Bucky抑制不住的呻吟，冰凉的酒精加上气泡刺激着他的整个分身，疼痛夹杂着强烈的快感瞬间吞噬了整个人，然而分身根部的束缚又让他无法发泄。这般刺激让他只想寻求更多。  
待这一口酒慢慢从Steve的嘴中流干，顺着bucky的分身一直刺激到他的后穴，反复了两次，Steve起身欣赏着眼前的美景  
bucky剧烈的喘息着，微微收紧的双腿却又因为被自己压制着无所适从，眼角被刺激的挤出了些泪花，微微泛红的眼角与他刚刚留下的满身吻痕，让Steve有些无法再淡定。  
一只手抓起头顶的铁链，一只手因为兴奋而变得有些粗暴地扳过bucky的脸说道“喜欢么bucky？我要爱死你现在的样子了你知道么”  
”Steve..”  
“嗯？”看着眼前的薄唇，Steve忍不住亲了一下  
“操我”bucky不再纠结，既然当下没有选择，那不如全身心的投入享受  
一句话像是打开了什么开关，Steve近乎暴躁的翻出抽屉里的润滑剂，即使如此着急，他任然不会忘记这些基本措施  
已经被挑逗了如此久的bucky更是受不住细致的开拓  
“Steve...嗯....操我...现在.啊...”  
“妈的！”Steve忍不住骂了句脏话，已经硬到发涨的分身抵住那开合的穴口，慢慢进入，看着bucky一点点适应的表情，最终连根没入，此刻俩个人都忍不住发出一声满足的呻吟。  
还不等人反应，Steve便开始了抽插，极度熟悉对方的他，每一下都能准确的扫过那处敏感，不断地刺激让bucky张口只能是破碎的呻吟声。对于Steve来说，没有比这更好的催情剂，他不禁加快了抽送，每一下都是连根进入又整根拔出。  
那被绑住的分身因为前列腺的刺激不断冒出液体，憋了太久的bucky想要发泄却无法射出，紧紧的抓着铁链，似乎能帮分担一点这灭顶的快感  
“Steve...我真的..啊真的要射...了...快”  
听了这话Steve又故意的快速猛烈地抽插了几次，紧接着迅速解开了那让对方痛苦的根源  
“啊...啊！...”一瞬间的释放让bucky眼前发白，有些失神，只能大力的喘息着  
Steve不退出，弯下身亲吻着bucky的嘴唇，虔诚又爱恋。看着身下之人还没从高潮缓过来的表情，恶劣地抽送了几下  
“嗯...别..啊别动呢..我现在硬不起来”  
“可我还没解决呢”说着解开了bucky手腕上的束缚，给全身发软的bucky转了个身，还没退出的挺立再一次摩擦着敏感点，刺激的bucky抓住Steve的手腕  
“你..嗯...快点射..啊”  
“这么敷衍我？说了是要补偿我的，怎么可能这样放过你”Steve渐渐地加快速度，一手还看似好心的替bucky撸动着分身  
“你啊....你别弄.我...嗯”  
亲吻着对方的后背，他又忍不住咬几口，慢慢地等bucky再次挺立，便又开始了新一轮的攻势  
猛烈的进攻加上前面的安抚，即使已经释放过一次，Bucky此刻的分身又快速的进入状态，前后快感的夹击让他只能摇头拒绝  
“你..啊..你慢一点...嗯..这样我又要射了”  
“那就射出来，我想让你射出来”  
Steve不抽送反而用分身在bucky的后穴中研磨，前列腺被顶弄着导致分身一直分泌汁液，配合着前方的撸动，bucky已经被刺激的再说不出话来。  
Steve看着对方享受的样子便知道他又要迎来高潮了，努力的进行着手中和身下的动作，没几分钟，伴着一声呻吟，bucky再一次达到高潮  
连续两次的刺激让bucky有些腿软，无力的趴在床上让他分不清这到底是因为高潮还是因为药剂在作祟  
“爽吗”Steve大力揉捏着对方的臀瓣  
“不行，真的不行了，我已经射了两次了”bucky边说边往前爬动，似乎这样便能躲过对方接下来的动作  
然而Steve一把便将人抄回来，让他坐在自己身上，分身慢慢进入，浑身酥软的bucky无奈只能一边呻吟一边搂住Steve的脖子来稳定身形  
“Steve...啊...放过...唔”还没等他说完，Steve便用双唇封住了那张开的嘴，所有呻吟都被淹没在这一吻中  
又不知过了多久，也不知道两人射了几次，不断地刺激着他的每一根神经，声音中都带有些许哽咽  
“Steve...啊...真的...真的嗯...不行了”bucky一边摇头一边推着任然在动作的人，可毫无意义，他如此换来的只是对方更加猛烈的抽插。  
他是真的比不了有着血清的Steve，从体力到持久，任何方面，Steve当然也清楚这一点，他是故意的，故意让bucky记住这一次的教训  
再一次照顾前方的分身，却已经硬不起来，甚至溢出了几滴黄色的液体  
bucky有些惊慌，他真的一点都射不出来了  
“Steve...啊”  
“bucky，知道今天错了吗”身下的动作丝毫没有停下来，反而用手掐住对方的那可怜分身  
“啊...我..我是为了....嗯..你啊”bucky因为刺激不自觉的溢出了泪水。Steve轻轻的舔了舔他的眼角。“我知道，但是你知道错了吗？”  
bucky摇着头，他一句话也说不出来了，后穴酸胀麻木，前方想射却再也射不出什么，从未有过如此崩溃的感觉。以前再怎么疯狂也没有如此过火过  
Steve看着已经这样还再倔强的人，发狠的继续进行着身下的抽送，每一下都在狠狠地研磨过敏感点后再全力的抽插  
bucky被迫的尖叫“Steve...啊..我..我知道错了...放过我啊...嗯...求求你”  
Steve看着怀里的人已然接近崩溃，随着最后几次进入，终于释放了出来。  
bucky也进入高潮，然而分身因为什么也没有只是可怜的滴出了几滴尿液，双手使劲的攥着Steve的肩膀，有些茫然无措  
看他这个样子，Steve不再恶劣，退出分身将人搂住  
bucky靠在Steve的怀里，身体因为过度地疲惫而微微颤抖  
Steve边抚摸着他的后背边轻声说道   
“没有什么比你更重要知道么，Bucky我爱你”


	10. 聚餐洗手间play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 退休老人总是想追寻刺激，所以吃醋了的史蒂夫在聚餐的时候给吧唧带了一点玩具，并且来了一发洗手间play

此时此刻的复联各位们正在享用着精致的晚餐，许久不请客的Tony今晚好心的邀请各位来吃一家新开张的墨西哥菜。因为提前预约，坐在包间里的各位并没有被外面的吵闹声而影响到，而是聊着互相之间的近况，毕竟现在并不是所有人都住在复仇者的基地。  
娜塔莎一边吃着玉米片一边看着正跟Bucky窃窃私语的Steve，直觉告诉她，那两个人似乎在搞什么鬼。  
“Bucky”  
突然被叫到的Bucky吓了一跳，抬头看向娜塔莎。与此同时，其他人的注意力也被这一声叫了过来  
娜塔莎知道，如果她想从Steve那里套话可是什么都问不出来，于是决定从Bucky下手。别看这人是当年的冬日士兵，如今康复了的他可是很好逗的  
“你脸怎么那么红？是不舒服吗？”  
“啊？”被问到的Bucky脸色更红，赶紧说道“没有，可能...就是有点热”   
一旁的班纳也觉得Bucky有些不对劲，关切道 “你确定吗？是不是吃什么不对了？”  
“真的没事，一会儿…就好了” Bucky说完瞪了一眼旁边还在若无其事的吃着饭的人  
娜塔莎看着他的反应更加确定有猫腻 “那就好，我还以为你肚子不舒服，看你一直捂着”

“嘿娜塔莎，我给你的电影票送出去了吗？” Steve见娜塔莎还不放过，便转移话题。毕竟有些事情还是只有两个人知道比较好  
众人的目光随着Steve的一句话又被转移到了娜塔莎身上，大家还不知道她现在有了暧昧对象  
“ Steve你现在真的是！”娜塔莎没想到对方突然把战火突然转移到了自己身上，可能是闲下来没事做，Steve现在越来越小心眼！  
“真的是小心眼” 没吭声的Bucky突然把娜塔莎没说出来的话说了出来了，他实在是不能更理解娜塔莎现在的感觉了，在座的可能没有人比他更能体会到这一点！  
Steve见Bucky搭茬，一脸微笑的看着身边的人，柔和的说道 “你真的要这么说么Bucky？”  
话刚落，Bucky就感觉到身体里的东西更加剧烈的震动，刚要说出的反驳的话便被哽在喉中。  
“你！” 实在不能忍受的Bucky突然站起身，转身就走出包厢，留下一句 “我去趟洗手间”  
紧跟着，Steve也跟了出去 “我去看看他”  
Tony看着一起出去的两人，有点不敢置信 “所以，他们两个竟然...吵架了??”  
“别想那么多Tony” 娜塔莎笑道“也许，只是老年人生活中的小情趣罢了”

Bucky刚走进洗手间身后的人就跟了进来，见进来的人一脸得逞的笑容更加恼火  
“你疯了吧你？？”   
Steve并没有回答他，而是直接将人拽进了隔间里。被突然的动作吓了一跳，此时的Bucky被那东西弄得有点腿软，这一拽便直接栽倒了Steve的怀里  
“你还没玩够啊！快把它拿出来！”  
“我小心眼的很” Steve搂着Bucky的腰，看着眼前的人脸上的潮红，吻了上去  
“唔…你先把它....唔关了！”  
   
要说起这事的起因，那得追溯到今天早上。  
今天一大早，Steve出去晨跑，然而回来的他正好看到Bucky手里端着一个派正在跟新搬来的邻居，一位也就二十出头的姑娘，有说有笑的聊着天。  
看到Steve回来了，Bucky向他介绍道 “这是Mikey，咱们的新邻居”  
Steve跟她打了招呼，最近勤于健身的Bucky身材极好，穿着贴身的T恤把身材勾勒的更加诱人，尤其凸显胸肌和大臂，看着眼前的女孩一脸娇羞的盯着自己的人，心里微微泛酸。这么多年过去了，Bucky依旧这么招小女孩喜欢  
道别过后，Bucky并没觉得这有什么，吃着那女孩送来的派，说道 “心灵手巧的姑娘，派烤的真的不错。”  
直到他们要来晚上的聚餐之前，Bucky才知道，自己早上真的是不能更作了  
临走的时候，正在换衣服的Bucky被Steve拽过来拥吻，本以为再正常不过的时候，Steve的手伸向了他的内裤里  
“嘿嘿嘿，我们马上要走了，你确定要现在吗？” Bucky拽住依旧在揉捏着自己屁股的手说道  
“马上” Steve并没有在意，拿起润滑剂便做起了扩张  
“唔” 虽然享受，但Bucky可不想在聚会上迟到，那些人一定又会说他们两个。正要拒绝，他突然感觉到一丝异样  
“喂…什么东西？”   
“小玩意罢了” Steve又将东西往里面推了推。那有些冰凉的东西划过前列腺，刺激的他突然瑟缩了一下  
“嗯…你又搞什么鬼”  
下一秒，Steve就用行动告诉Bucky，他搞了 什么鬼。  
打开开关，那东西瞬间开始快速的震动，紧紧地吸附在前列腺的位置上，不会进入也不会退出，每一下都在刺激着那极其敏感的位置。毫无准备的Bucky被弄得瞬间有了感觉，  
然而Steve并不罢休，又将开关调大了一档。更大的刺激让Bucky忍不住想伸手拿掉那个在他后穴里作祟的东西。  
Steve并不让他得逞，阻挡住他的手，提好那紧紧地包包裹着臀部的内裤  
“不关掉它你拿不出来的” 紧接着又拿了一条相对宽松的的牛仔裤给对方床上   
Bucky瞪着眼前这个好像什么都没发生似的人说道 “我这样…怎么去吃饭？！” 后穴的刺激让他忍不住加紧双腿  
“你想明白我为什么要这么做的时候，我就考虑给你关掉他怎么样？” Steve将还倚在他身上的人扶起，又替他整理了整理衣服   
“走吧，叫的车都到了”说完转身便出了门  
“喂！你！”Bucky见他自顾自的走了，然而刚迈开步子的他发现，那东西好像是怕掉出来似的，更加紧紧地吸住了内壁，骂了句 “混蛋，等等我啊！”

什么叫百爪挠心？Bucky觉得现在用来形容他简直太适合不过了。出于报复心理，他用左臂使劲攥着Steve的胳膊，然而对方并不在意那条攥着自己的机械臂。安抚似的拍了拍Bucky的大腿跟司机说道  
“麻烦您从前面右拐吧，我怕大道堵车，我们有些赶时间”  
不明所以的Bucky在他们拐进了胡同的时候开始后悔自己刚才的举动。颠簸的道路导致他每一秒都更加煎熬，每起伏一次便让体内的刺激更剧烈一分。就在突然经过一个深沟之后，Bucky毫不意外的，呻吟出了声。  
他赶紧捂住嘴看向司机，见那人没有注意到后面的动静才稍稍放心，小声的跟Steve说道“我错了我错了，你快关掉它”  
“关掉可不行，不过我可以好心的开小一些”   
管不了那么多的Bucky赶紧点头，能好受一点是一点。

紧接着就是在餐厅里发生的一切，刚刚Bucky在被娜塔莎叫到的时候吓得差点射了出来，他现在再清楚不过为什么Steve要这么整他了。如果他知道跟邻居聊几句天就能让对方这么生气，他当时连门都不会开的，他真没想到活了90多年的Steve竟然是个这么大的醋坛子。  
现在Bucky只想让他赶紧帮自己射出来，可早就挺立的分身对方却并不管它，而是认真的玩弄着自己的胸部。隔着衣服被舔弄着的乳头早以挺立，衣服粗糙的摩擦加上Steve不停地啃咬，强烈地刺激着这个脆弱的地方，同时另一边也被玩的已然红肿  
“你....别咬了啊” 不知道为什么对方对自己胸前的两点这么执着  
“为什么胸肌突然练的这么好，嗯？” 大手不停地揉捏着胸部 “勾引人吗？”  
“你…你说什么…唔” 不等Bucky说完，Steve又吻上了那两片薄唇，一手继续玩弄着乳头，一手伸向Bucky的裤子  
后穴已经软的不能更软，轻松进入两指，按压着还在里面作祟的东西  
“唔....唔！..” 被亲吻的说不出话的Bucky拍打着Steve的肩膀，试图想让那只在身体里加大刺激的手停下来。然而对方并不罢休，仍然不停地扣弄着，前方的分身已经在不停地流出液体。  
这时原本只有两人的洗手间突然被打开，两个说说笑笑的人走了进来。

听到有人进来，Steve停下手中的动作，并将Bucky身体里的东西取了出来。生怕自己发出什么声音而让外人发现的Bucky赶紧捂住自己的嘴。  
就在他以为Steve放过了自己的时候，他看到对方掏出了一个安全套，得知他的心思，Bucky拽住Steve用嘴型无声的说道  
“我错了我真的错了！”然而对方手上的动作依旧没有停下，他继续做着口型 “我再也不跟别的姑娘瞎聊了真的我错了…” Steve不给他机会，直接吻住了那张不停开合着的嘴  
进洗手间的那两人还没有走，然而他们并没有意识到隔间里还有人，不紧不慢的聊着天  
Bucky双手推着身前的人，并不敢有大动作，生怕一会儿两个人几下争执直接将这隔板推到，于是这不知道是拒绝还是迎合的动作更加鼓励的对方。Steve抬头离开那两片被自己吻到发红的双唇，将自己的分身对准因为紧张而不停开合的后穴。  
同时Bucky任然做着最后的挣扎，一边往后退一边摇着头阻止对方这疯狂的动作，然而无济于事  
Steve贴着Bucky的耳朵，用极小的声音说了一句我爱你，便直接整根进入。 Bucky被这猛烈的进入刺激的差点尖叫出声，一口便咬住了Steve的肩膀。  
疼痛让Steve剧烈的抽插了几下，然而让他万万没想到的是，怕被人听到的紧张加上体内已经持续一晚上的刺激直接让Bucky射了出来，  
双手紧紧的抓着自己的后背，嘴里仍然咬着自己的肩膀，忽然间Steve感觉到自己的肩上有些湿润

此时隔间外那两人也解决完出了洗手间，再次安静的隔间里，Steve看着眼前的人，吻了吻还那挂着泪的眼睛，自知这次玩的是有些过了，退出了还停留在对方身体里的分身。  
Bucky还在高潮后的余韵里没有缓过来，双眼有些失神，只是依旧紧紧的搂着他不敢出声  
Steve见状轻声安慰道“没有人了，只有咱们两个了”  
渐渐缓过神来的Bucky看到对方的肩膀竟然自己咬的有些渗血 喃喃道 “都怪你，混蛋”  
“是我不好” Steve继续说道 “我跟娜塔莎他们说了，咱们直接回家”  
“你还没射，但是我不想管你”  
Steve轻笑，帮眼前的人整理好衣服 “嗯，一会儿就好了，先回家吧”

包间里的娜塔莎收到了Steve的短信，举着手机跟其他人说道“看，我说是老年人之间的情趣吧”


	11. 人鱼play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢在海边画画的史蒂夫知道有一条小鱼总是喜欢瞧着自己，每次他来画，那条人鱼就会在，无一例外。然而有一天，等了很久都没看到躲在礁石后面的小鱼，正发愁的史蒂夫就被卷走了，醒来才知道原来是小鱼吧唧发情了。
> 
> 有私设：人鱼长时间离开水会窒息
> 
> 人鱼有生、殖、口，里面有xx和oo
> 
> 避雷：窒息play

一向享受清晨伴着海风画画的Steve今天却变得有点没什么兴致，更准确的说是，根本专心不下来。来回来去的都在反复描着沙滩，连一块礁石都没有画出来，当然了，更别说常常躲在礁石后面的小鱼。

Steve又叹了口气，心里已经来回念叨了不下二十遍今天小鱼怎么还没来，看着面前静悄悄的沙滩，除了那几只寄居蟹在走动，便一点动静也没有了。

他又蘸了点颜料，几次想要下笔都无所适从，于是干脆放下东西走到岸边好让自己看的仔细些，没准那只胆小的人鱼今天躲到了别的地方。

Steve一边走着一边想着那小鱼的样子，他是无意中发现的那条人鱼，自己几乎每天都在海边画会儿画，也正是因此，他才发现了他，第一次见到的时候他以为自己在做梦，世界上原来真的有人鱼么？

后来，只要他来画画，那只小鱼就会来岸边悄悄的躲着看他，有的时候可能是高兴了，便用那漂亮的尾巴拍着水面，等注意到他看过去了，便赶快钻到水里。

有一次Steve试图想去和他说说话，但是对方只是巴巴的看了他一会儿，转身就游走了。从那以后他干脆也不去招他了，既然小鱼不喜欢他过去，他不去不就好了。

自从两人第一次见面，或者说，从Steve第一次注意到有只漂亮的人鱼在看他，他的每幅画上都会有这条小鱼，小鱼没有一天会不来，就像是有感应似的，他刚坐下摆好画板，再一抬头就能看见那石礁后面的人鱼。

然而今天，他至少已经坐在这一个小时了，或者再多点，那条小鱼竟然还没有来。Steve在沙滩上来回的走着，直到他站在那礁石上说服自己小鱼今天可能有事或者还没起床的时候，忽然感觉自己的脚腕被握住了，然后还没等他反应过来，自己就被拽进了海里，极其快速的被拖走。

在他因为窒息而要昏迷的前一秒，他努力睁开眼睛看清了是什么在拽着自己，于是脑子里只剩下一个想法：完蛋了，是他想多了，小鱼盯他这么久可能只是想吃了他。

 

 

Steve再次醒过来的时候，感觉自己口干舌燥，头也是疼的要命，猛的睁开眼时，直接被头顶的太阳恍的不得不眯起来，撑着坐起来看了看四周，他躺在一小片沙滩上，背后就是陡峭的悬崖。

回想起之前发生了什么，有些警惕的看了看四周，果然看到了把自己弄成这么狼狈的罪魁祸首，对方正趴在岸边不知道在做什么。

身后是悬崖，面前是一望无际的海，知道自己是逃不掉了，Steve打算先去和小鱼交涉一下，看看自己还有没有活路。于是小心翼翼的走了过去

“ 嘿….那个…” 他正想着要怎么组织语言，就感觉到小鱼似乎有点不对劲，蜷缩着身体，鱼尾有些不耐烦的拍着水面，Steve也不知道自己是怎么看出来那怕打的动作与平时不同，总之，他就是明显的感觉到，小鱼有点不对劲

“ 你还好么？”

对方依旧没什么反应，像是没听到他说什么似的，Steve蹲下身，刚一碰上对方的身体，就感觉到他明显一颤，然后抬头看向自己

“ 你…” 

Steve才说出一个字，自己就又是被猛的拽进了海里，刚想怎么又来？他就感觉到自己双脚踩到了两块石头上，还没来得及稳住身形，紧接着，就被眼前的人吻上了，是，他被一条人鱼吻上了。

Steve愣着神，努力消化着现在发生的事情，然而就在惊异的同时，口干舌燥的他感觉自己好像有点沉迷上这感觉了，这个吻神奇的好像能够安慰他那难耐的喉咙，一时间，刚还处于被动的他，瞬间开始主动进攻。

他不断的吸吮，舔舐对方嘴里的每一寸，好像生怕落下一滴让自己舒适的液体，他肆无忌惮的侵占着，身下的人努力迎合着他，明显笨拙的回应让Steve更加疯狂，他感觉到水下的鱼尾正卷着自己的小腿，用有些粗糙鳞片摩擦着，像是在鼓励他的动作。

就在Steve感觉到自己的其他部位有了反应的时候，他才恍然惊觉自己在干什么，猛的起身，然而对方搂着自己的脖子，死活不松手，同时还不满意的用尾巴打着自己的腿，即便如此，Steve也告诫自己先把事情弄清楚再说，于是他摸了摸那有些骚动的鱼尾，问道

“ 你会说话吗？或者…听得懂我说的吗？” 是了，如果自己问半天，对方根本不知道他在说什么有什么用。

让Steve欣慰的是，虽然小鱼没有开口回答，但是明显的点了点头，然后便又着急的抬头索吻，Steve半推着他，又继续问

“ 你这是..怎么了？” 一条人鱼把你虏到一片没人的沙滩，然后狂吻你，这怎么想都不太正常。

然而等了一会儿，并没有回答，就在他想再次开口时，就听到一声

“ 帮帮我。”

随后他便又被吻住了，还想问帮什么的Steve，在感觉到对方不断蹭着自己的位置时，瞬间明白了自己要帮什么忙，一边想着，上帝啊，我可能要和一条人鱼做爱了，一边双手不自觉的开始在对方身上游走。

 

Bucky知道发情了的自己会变得不一样，但他没想到会如此的敏感，就在对方双手无意中蹭过自己胸前时，他的身体抑制不住的颤抖，就连那尾尖好像都在轻颤。

他不知道自己的选择对不对，第一次发情的他只想到了那个自己在岸边看到的人类，即使连话都没说过，但他还是选择游去找他。

顾不得对方会不会接受，也管不了这人会是什么反应，他唯一的想法就是，只有这个人能帮他解决现在的痛苦。

微凉的海水里，两人接触的地方却是异常的温热，Bucky感觉到自己的下半身被对方抚摸着，从腰间最为敏感也是最柔软的鳞片，再到他那缠着对方大腿的尾尖，无一例外的被对方触碰着。

那本是为了保护自己的鳞片现在变得让自己难耐至极，对方的一扫而过的触碰让他感觉心尖都在发痒。

他的嘴被霸占着，丝毫没有机会催促对方做些什么实质性的动作，这些浅尝辄止的动作只能放大发情带来的欲望，生殖口也因为对方的动作微微打开，不管是分身还是那可以被进入的穴口都在等待着被触碰。

就在他再一次用下身磨蹭着对方的胯部时，他感觉到生殖口前的鳞片被轻轻拨开，然后耳边传来对方的声音

“ 是这里吗？”

Bucky一时有些不好意思回答，这人怎么能故意问出这种问题？就连被触碰到的地方好像都因为他的问题而害羞的闭合。

 

“ 是这对吗？我不是太了解你们。” Steve一边用手指蹭动着里面的软肉，一边再次问道 “ 是这里吧？”

等看到对方勉强点了点头，他才敢进一步动作，轻轻的抚摸着那个开口，等着小鱼放心的打开那里，同时，他亲吻着对方的脖子，感受着小鱼每次都先是缩缩脖子，再又因为喜欢这亲昵动作而毫无保留的仰起脖颈。

没一会儿，那蛰伏在生殖口里的分身就露了出来，隔着水面，Steve看到那比人类要光滑粉嫩的地方，小心的一手握住，紧接着便听到从小鱼嘴里传来的呻吟。

被握住分身的Bucky有些紧张，然而更多的都是阵阵袭来的快感，对方温热的手包裹住那敏感的地方，有些粗糙的触感反而让自己那里更加过分的充血。

对这一切都充满陌生的他不由得双手抓紧对方的双臂，尾巴也是收的更近，紧绷的全身无一不都透着他现在到底有多紧张。

 

Steve当然也感觉到了他的不安，手上的动作不停，一边撸动着分身根部一边揉捏着阴囊，同时另一手按揉着他的胸前一点，他记得自己刚刚每次碰到这的时候小鱼都一抖一抖的。

果不其然，没两下对方刚还紧绷的身体就放松了下来，完全打开的生殖口让Steve看清了对方里面的样子，除了那自己握着的分身，下方还有个穴口，即使在水里，Steve也清晰的看到那里在不断开合。

他用拇指轻碰到那，瞬间就感觉自己的肩膀被抓的生疼，将注意力转回小鱼的脸上，一边继续用拇指抚摸着穴口，一边问道

“ 我可以进去吗？应该是这里没错吧？”

 

Bucky现在有些后悔自己为什么要找个人类，做这种事情的时候哪有问这些问题的？可是对方又不依不饶的确认，他只能点点头，又有些难为情的搂住对方的脖颈，不看他的表情。

Bucky感觉到自己的穴口在分泌着液体，时刻准备着被进入，已经因为发情而柔软的地方轻松容下对方的一根手指，和自己体温相差不小的东西进入到身体里，快感夹着异物带来的不安让他忍不住想要发抖，然而被进入的舒适感告诉他，对，就是这里，就是这里让自己这么难受。

那根在身体里的手指转动着，摩擦着他的内壁，每一次动作都刺激的他收紧那里。他不知道对方到底在干什么，就是用手指进进出出，他知道不是这样的，对方应该用生殖器进入到他这里。

手指的撩拨让他欲望越来越高，身体明显不能被这简单的动作满足，内壁被摩擦的快感让他浑身发软，他想让更加粗壮的东西进到那里，可等了半天，对方还在不急不慌的动作，于是他只能再一次提醒这个人类

“ 快点..用你那里…你的生殖器..”

 

Steve听他这么说先是愣了两秒，反应过来小鱼是什么意思，笑着说道 

“ 我怕你受伤。” 对方那里能自己分泌润滑已经让他很惊喜了，没想到发情了的小鱼竟然会这么着急。

于是他脱掉早就被对方蹭掉了一半的裤子，将已经充血肿胀的分身对准那不断开合的穴口，一点点的顶了进去。

感觉到搂着自己的双手逐渐收紧，Steve安慰似的摸着他的后背，用手指蹭弄着对方腰部皮肤和鳞片衔接的位置，那里手感好的很。

“ 唔..嗯..”

 

生殖口被进入着，腰部最为敏感的位置也被抚摸着，双重的快感让Bucky浑身都软了下来，再没有刚被进入时的紧张，被欲望支配的身体终于得到满足的他，在对方最终全部进入后终于放肆的呻吟出声，他觉得自己的内壁要被烫伤了似的，甚至让他喘不过气来，在水中拍打着尾巴，试图用这动作来缓解着灭顶的快感。

然而对方接下来挺动的动作让她更是瞪大了眼睛，一口咬住了这人的肩膀，他不是故意的，他觉得被进入已经够爽了，没想到动起来更是过分，对于第一次发情的他来说，这一切都太过新奇又充满诱惑。

在水里一向灵活的他，此时此刻却变得有些笨拙，想要迎合对方的动作，却因为快感而无能为力，只能胡乱的摇摆着尾巴，被动的接受着对方不断抽插的动作。

 

在水里对于人类来说终归不是那么方便，Steve几乎要浪费成倍的力气进出，无法加快速度的他只能用深入挺进代替，每一次都是全部退出再整根进入，逼得小鱼直往礁石上逃，他把他拽回来，借助着惯性一个猛地挺近，毫不意外的换来对方的一声惊呼，他搂着他边喘息着边说道

“ 去岸上？这里不方便。”

 

Bucky有点犹豫，他不喜欢去岸上，一是因为他去了岸上行动不便，二是因为…

他正想着，还没来得及拒绝就被对方直接抱了出去，怕自己被摔了只能赶紧搂住对方的脖子。

两人刚躺在沙滩上，身上的人一个顺势便又挤进那开合的穴口，一阵阵的海水拍到岸边扫过他的鱼尾，Bucky安慰自己这些水应该够了，于是没有再拒绝，享受着对方明显比之前更加猛烈的进出。

 

没有了海水的阻力，Steve毫无顾虑的挺进，他半抱着小鱼的，好让对方能和自己贴的更近。

没一会儿，他就感觉到对方的内壁将自己夹的越来越紧，几乎绞的他差点高潮，稍稍放缓动作，留在里面小幅度的磨蹭着。他放下搂着的人便看对方大口呼吸着，眼眶发红，身体不时的抖两下，样子可怜的很

“ 怎么了？”

“ 我…嗯..我呼吸..快不能呼吸了…” 

Steve以为他是因为受不了快感的刺激，笑了笑低头便吻了上去，同时身下开始动作，不像刚才那么疯狂，不过却是直抵最深处，那每次他碰到小鱼都会抑制不住呻吟的地方。

 

天真的以为那些浪花就足够自己呼吸的Bucky，此时觉得自己头晕目眩，本来就呼吸不畅，对方还直接堵上了他的嘴，顿时浑身便因为缺少氧气而发软无力，就连推开身上的人力气都没有。

同时，浑身的快感被无限的放大着，对方每一次的进出几乎是要了他的命，刺激的他更是忘记要怎么出气，上颚被舔弄的快感也是让他不断的分泌唾液，控制不住的顺着嘴角流出。

他感觉四周的一切都变得有些朦胧，海浪的声音和身上的人的喘息充斥在耳朵里，即使在岸上他也觉得自己像是能够飘起来，仅剩的一点理智告诉他自己要回到水里，于是只能断断续续的小声说着

“ 回去...嗯...回去..”

 

完全没有注意到对方说什么的Steve看着身下的人样子，一双大眼睛里积满了泪水，就连鼻尖都泛着红，嘴角还挂着因为刚刚那个吻而流下的唾液。对方双手想要抓着自己的后背，然而几次都是无力的滑落。自己的分身被对方紧紧的夹着，感受着那不断绞紧的内穴，Steve知道两人都快要高潮了，于是开始了更加猛烈的进攻。

 

呼吸变得越来越困难，穴口被撞击得发酸，内壁依旧不断收缩着，快感不舍得放过他的每一丝神经，Bucky感觉自己的四肢越来越脱力，浑身上下只能感受到穴内被进出的快感，他想要抓住身下的沙子，然而不知道是他根本没力气还是那沙子太散，最终只是空抓几次。

对方的进攻被窒息感加强得让他崩溃到张大嘴却无法发声，就再对方再一次猛地挺进后，他尖叫着射出，嘴里不停地用极小的声音说着

“ 水…水..”

同样高潮过后的Steve听他说的话意识到有点不对劲，赶紧抱着他跑回海里，丝毫没有力气的小鱼压在自己的双臂上，浸到海中的一瞬间便听到对方深吸了一口气，然后紧接着那还使不上力的身体开始微微颤抖，眼泪也一直顺着眼角往下流。

Steve有些心疼的抱着他没有松手，一边吻着他的眼眶一边安慰说道

“ 回来了，我们回来了。”

他发誓他真的不知道人鱼离了水会不能呼吸。

等到怀里的小鱼终于缓了过来，立刻便跳开了他的怀抱，一个猛子扎到水里便不见了。

Steve正惊讶的感叹对方竟然做完就走时候，便看到一条鱼尾的鳍尖露了出来，然后自己面前的水面露出了半个脑袋，那双还泛红的大眼睛盯着自己，弄得Steve有些无措

“ 你叫什么？”

听到对方问话，Steve赶紧回答 “ Steve Rogers！我叫Steve Rogers，你叫我Steve就行…”

两人又安静了一会儿，Steve刚想开口就听到对方声音闷闷的说道

“ 我叫Bucky…”

小鱼说完转身便游走了，完全不给他机会再聊点什么。

 

后来，他反应过来自己没办法回去。

后来，游到一半他再次被小鱼，哦不，是Bucky，他再次被Bucky卷回了那片他熟悉的海岸。

再后来，他才知道，原来人鱼的名字是不能乱说的，因为人鱼会不顾一切的游去叫他名字的那人身边。

 


	12. 自作自受（全）

“ 您认识Barnes？”   
Steve Rogers摇了摇头，抬眼看了一眼刚刚问话的侍从，对方见势自觉地将他空了的酒杯续满。  
本应该是躁动的夜店却被包间的玻璃隔绝的安静至极，Steve一边看着外面正在狂欢的年轻人们一边继续刚刚的话题。  
“ 他怎么了吗？”  
那侍从并没有立刻回答，Steve也不着急，等了一会儿，那人似乎是看躲不过了才开口继续说道  
 “ 他常来这里。”  
听到他的回答Steve轻笑了一声，问道   
“ 常来你就能记住？” 话落，他挑了挑下巴继续说道   
“ 记性这么好，再给我指几个你认识的。”  
对方明显有些窘迫，知道他识破了那含糊的谎话于是只能回答  
“ 他…条件不错，很招人喜欢。”   
Steve听到这又回头看了看他，这次的对视可不是一扫而过，他微微眯起眼睛盯着身边这个年轻人的一举一动，对方明显也感觉到了那能将人看穿了的目光，干咽了咽口水没办法的老实交代  
“ 他…有个爱好…让人比较印象深刻。”  
听到这Steve又将目光转回到舞池里的人，对方不断晃动着身体，手里拿着酒杯，液体因为他的动作猛地溅了出来，Barnes注意到自己的酒滴在了身边一直紧贴着他的男人身上，先是一口喝干了酒杯里剩下的液体，紧接着便吻上了那人沾湿了的衬衫，一点点的上移，直到最后一口咬住了那人的下巴。  
目睹了全程的Steve Rogers挑了挑眉，身体忽然的燥热让他灌了自己一口酒，才放到里面的冰块也一同滑进了嘴里，一瞬间，安静的包间里只剩下了他咀嚼冰块的声音  
“ 然后呢？什么爱好？”  
那侍从以为刚刚的话题已经过去了，没想到他又提起来了，于是继续说道  
“ 来这的客人几乎都认得他，他们每天晚上都会下注今天Bucky Barnes钓到的人能不能成功把他带走。”  
那人见Steve依旧盯着外面，这次他倒是老实的没有停下  
“ Barnes喜欢约人，但是很少，应该说是从来没真的发生过什么，最多就是…..” 侍从看了看舞池里的情形 “ 最多就是现在这样了，要么是因为对方最后醉的不省人事，要么就是有什么其他的原因不了了之。”  
Steve这次真是笑出了声，侍从诡异的感觉到，这次的笑声里竟然透着一股子开心，他正纳闷就听Steve说道   
“ 他精的很。” 话落，Steve便拿起一旁的外套和酒杯走了出去

Steve将皮衣外套披在身上，穿过舞池的时候不得不一手拽住领口以免衣服滑落，被来来去去的人挤得有些不耐烦的皱着眉，不知道是因为他一副生人勿扰的气场还是他的目标过于明显，一路上没人打扰他，顺利的走到了刚坐在一旁吧台上休息的Bucky Barnes身边。  
Steve没有主动打招呼，而是叫了酒保帮他把酒杯续满，随后点了根烟旁若无人的抽着，没一会儿他就用余光注意到一旁的Bucky Barnes瞟了他几次，紧接着他就听到那人凑在他耳边说   
“ 嘿，借一下打火机。”  
Steve侧头看向他，Bucky又冲他手边的打火机撅了噘嘴，他当然是乐意之极的将打火机递过去，可没想到的是，对方刚拿到又趴在他耳边说  
“ 可惜，我的烟抽完了，借我一根下次还你？”  
Steve忍着笑意，没烟借打火机？下次还是什么时候？不过他也不戳穿，看着身边这个笑得狡黠的人，还是拿出自己的烟盒递过去说道  
“ 不用还了。”  
“ 诶？那怎么行？” 说罢Bucky便把他的手推回来，然后挪了挪自椅子好离他近一点，说道   
“ 不过，说实话，烟瘾上来了不抽难受，要不…让我抽一口？”   
也不等他同意，Steve眼看着对方将自己手里燃了一半的烟拿了过去，然后深深的吸了一口，又一脸享受的面向自己缓缓的吐了出来，不知道的甚至以为他这烟里有什么不该有的东西，不然眼前这人怎么能这么沉醉。  
等他这口烟终于一点都不剩的吐了出来，Bucky才再睁开那双漂亮的眼睛，然而并没有直接把烟还回他手里，Steve正想他要干嘛，对方就两指掐着把烟送回了他嘴里  
Steve当然是欣然的接受，顺势用嘴唇叼着，不断地冒着的烟熏得他不得不眯起眼睛，忽然又想起刚刚对方样子，鬼使神差的也吸了一口，可结果是有些失落的吐了出来。嗯，的确没有什么不该有的东西。  
“ 一口就够了？” Steve手指掐着烟看着同样盯着自己的人，两人谁也没有说话，Steve举起那已经即将燃尽的烟，吸干净最后一点烟草，将剩下的烟头扔到手边的烟灰缸里，紧接着便抬起Bucky的下巴吻了上去，一大口余烟就这么被渡到了对方嘴里。  
Bucky也没有拒绝，两人就着这口烟气亲吻着，紧紧的纠缠在一起却谁也不肯更近一步，做足了谁也不着急的模样。就这样直到那烟消失殆尽，再次分开的坐在椅子上的两人气氛明显不同了。  
两人同时冷静了一会儿，直到Bucky举起酒杯说道  
“ 喝一杯吗？” 才打破了这只属于两个人的沉默

Steve忽然想到之前那个侍从说的话，可等了半天也没有发现眼前的人有什么不对劲，就在Steve以为他每次就是靠把人灌醉才得逞的时候，他注意到Bucky不以为意的从自己兜里拿出了点什么，然后迅速藏到了袖口里。  
本来灯光就暗，再加上周遭混乱的环境，幸亏Steve早有所防备，不然真的注意不到他那点小动作，于此同时，Bucky依旧像是什么都没发生似的一边盯着舞池一边手指敲着酒杯打着节奏。  
Steve见他这样也装作什么都没看到，没一会儿他就用余光看到Bucky往他的杯子里加了点什么，动作既熟练又迅速，紧接着这人就转过身举起他自己的杯子喝了个干净，然后说道  
“ 喝了这杯，下杯我调给你怎么样？”  
“你还会调酒？”  
Steve拿起自己的杯子晃了晃，就在送进嘴里的前一秒，他又将杯子放了回去，说  
“ 直接喝你调给我的不好么？”话落又将Bucky拽了过来，逼迫这人靠近自己   
“ 我简直迫不及待。”  
Bucky双手撑在他腿上笑了笑，随后起身一脚蹬在他的椅子腿上，喝了一口他杯子里的酒紧接着便立刻吻了上来。  
Steve自然是接受这个有些突然又霸道的亲吻，但是理智尚存的他紧闭双唇就是不让对方把嘴里的东西递到自己这。  
Bucky显然有些着急了，就在这时，Steve站了起来，一手提起Bucky那条踩着自己椅子的腿一手撑住他的后背将人压在吧台前，一瞬间他便清晰的听到耳边传来了几声口哨声。  
心里笑了笑，想着好戏还没来呢，然后他抽出一只手先是在Bucky的喉结的位置上下滑动，然后离开那贴了许久的唇。  
此时说不出话的Bucky既不敢咽下酒又不能张嘴争辩，Steve再次吻上了他的喉结，同时手不断的在他身上游走。  
本来只是轻轻点水的亲吻，就在他感觉到怀里的人有些放松了的时候，忽然一口咬了上去，毫不意外地，他一抬头便看到Bucky的喉结上下滚动了一下，紧接着耳边便传来一声  
“ 操。”  
Steve这次再也忍不住笑了出来，看到Bucky气急败坏的表情，硬是按住了对方想要挣扎的身体，吻住那即将要破口大骂的嘴，顺势将舌头挤了进去，呜咽的声音被周围震人的音乐掩盖的丝毫不剩，身边的人也只以为两人吻得忘我完全不在意。  
不知道过了多久，就在Steve感觉到怀里的人有些脱力的时候，他才敢放松了些动作。  
离开那被自己吻得有些发烫的嘴唇时，他一眼便看到Bucky那双有些无法聚焦的眼睛，同时嘴里不停的骂着  
“ 他妈的，你…操你的…”   
Steve好心帮他撑住身体，他本来是不知道这人到底往他酒里放的是什么，不过现在看来也不过是些迷药。他就这么搂着不断咒骂的人，直到对方即将睡过去，他凑到他的耳边说道  
“ 自作自受，懂了吗？”  
话落便将完全昏迷了的人半抱着带了出去。

 

Bucky醒过来的时候以为自己在家里，习惯性的翻了个身骑在被子上，头还隐隐的犯疼，嗯，自己好像喝多了…..  
想到这Bucky猛的清醒了过来，腾地一下坐了起来，随着他的动作，忽然传来一连串铃铛的清脆响声，在硕大又安静的屋子里显得尤其明显，屋里黑的要命，不过他知道这声音是从他脚上传来的，摸过去便摸到了左脚脚腕上的两个铃铛，他正要试图解开便听啪的一声，身后的台灯亮了，同时有人说道  
“ 醒了？”  
听到声音Bucky回头一看是躺在他旁边的男人发出的声音，对方明显是被自己刚刚弄出的动静吵醒的，他当然记得这个男人，如果不是他自己也不会昏过去。  
Steve掐了掐眉头，转眼看了一眼表，凌晨三点  
“ 我以为你要睡一夜。”  
Bucky没有直接回答他，在陌生的环境陌生的人面前他还是要保持警惕的，少说为妙。  
他先努力回想昨晚到底发生什么了，又看了看自己脚上的东西，他拽了拽，被系了死扣的细绳怎么都解不开。  
“ 所以….你是变态吗？”   
他现在脑子里只剩下这一个想法，不过即便意识到自己现在的处境不太妙，Bucky还是先稳住自己，唯一能让他还保持冷静的就是这个人没有在他昏迷的时候干出什么出格的事，自己的秘密应该还没被发现。  
听了他的话Steve直接笑出了声，用他还没醒过来的沙哑嗓音说道  
“ 别多想，我就是怕你趁我睡着跑了。”   
Steve看着眼前的人哪还有几个小时前那副自信骄傲的样子，眼神表情里剩下的只有警惕，就像他在外面碰到的野猫，明明只是想给那可怜的小家伙送点吃的，那小东西却是紧张的随时准备咬他一口再跑掉，那感觉真是….难过却又有点想一把抓住让它反抗不了又跑不掉的冲动。

同样是刚醒来的Bucky反应还不太灵敏，等他刚因为对方的话放松了一点的时候，就注意到了自己现在的穿着，是一身睡衣，瞬间浑身再次紧绷了起来。  
“ 你给我换的衣服？”  
“ 嗯哼。”  
等了一会儿也没有下文，Bucky继续说道   
“ 那谢谢了，我要走了。”  
刚要下床，对方的一条腿便压在了自己的脚腕上，又带出了一串响声，称得现在的气氛怎么都不太对。  
“ 诶，现在这个时间，你怎么走？”  
“ 没事，我..”  
“ 我们还没说清楚昨晚的事呢。”  
刚还努力挤出笑容的Bucky这下真是一点嘴角都挑不起来了，不过他依旧选择装傻说道  
“ 昨晚？怎么了？”  
“ 哦？你不记得了？” 说着Steve起身坐了起来，靠在床头点了根烟   
“ 那我提醒你一下，你是怎么睡过去的？”  
“ 我？不是喝多了吗？”   
Bucky认定了要装作什么都不知道，嘴上这么说着，心里骂了无数次眼前的人。  
他玩了很久了，因为自己的特殊原因找个情人或者是炮友简直比登天还难，他只能用这种办法来泄泄愤，坚信只要小心就不会出什么问题的他，谁知道会碰上这个谨慎又较真的人。  
Bucky正悔恨自己的不小心，就被对方接下来的动作弄的肌肉紧绷。  
那人一把将人拽了过来压在身下，同时一腿支在了他双腿中间，这个简单到不能再简单的动作让Bucky的紧张感瞬间加倍，一边试图向上逃脱一边说道  
“ 怎么了吗？”  
他刚一动脚上的东西便又响了起来，瞬间自己就被按住了，眼前的男人靠的更近，两人鼻尖几乎贴在一起  
“ 没事，既然是喝多了，那现在醒了就该继续我们之前的事了。” 话落又侧头吸了一口刚刚点着的烟，然后将剩下的部分扔进烟灰缸，紧接着便吻了上来，丝毫不再给他解释的机会。  
Bucky一边推搡着身上的人一边勉强的说道  
“ 下次…再说好不好？我..头有些疼..唔”   
Steve见他这么拒绝，挑衅的说道 “ 这么不愿意？第一次吗？”  
“ 放屁！” 被戳到痛处的Bucky直接骂了出来，意识到自己的语气，又勉强的笑道 “ 怎么可能。”  
“ 是你先勾引我的知道么？” Steve掐着他的下巴，逼迫这人直视自己。  
Bucky见自己躲不过去了，突然灵机一动说道  
“ 那我来，这可以吧？”  
不知道他又打着什么算盘，Steve想着反正这人也是跑不掉没什么可担心的，于是欣然接受他的要求，翻身躺下了。  
Bucky整了整自己的衣服，见对方已经准备好了，认命的跪坐在他的腿间，一边抚摸着那个还蛰伏的大家伙一边缓缓退掉他的内裤。  
Steve眯着眼睛享受着对方的服务，说实话，并不是什么有技巧的吞吐却让他有些着迷，分身慢慢地挺立了起来，可没一会儿他就感觉到，伏在身下的人故意努力吸吮让他能快点射出来。  
明白了这人的意图，Steve惩罚似的先向他喉咙深处顶了顶，听到对方有些难耐的呜咽声才退出。  
“ 差不多该下一步了吧？”  
他这话说出来眼看着对方的表情僵住了，Steve也不管他的反应，抬手便要脱掉他的睡裤。  
见状Bucky一把抓住自己的裤子，就在他脑子里飞快思考着怎么办的时候，Steve已经再次坐了起来，凑到他耳边说道  
“ 是因为这吗？” 话落便来回摩擦了一下自己那不为人知的位置。  
Bucky被惊得立刻躲开，还没逃开脚腕就又被抓住，对方迎了上来，顺势折起自己的腿压在胸前  
“ 是吗？”  
“ 什么？” Bucky说服自己冷静下来，这人没准不是那个意思。  
Steve见他还不承认，两指隔着单薄的睡裤在他胯间抚摸，越过分身，在他那隐秘的地方揉了几下，  
“ 你说什么？”

Steve是在回来帮他换衣服的时候才发现问题的，那时候即使在睡梦中对方也会因为要被脱裤子而下意识的加紧双腿。  
他越是这样Steve越是好奇原因，都是男人有什么的？他可没有奸尸的癖好，于是等他脱掉内裤后便发现了这人的秘密——原来他是个双性人。  
花了几秒震惊，又用了几秒消化这个信息，剩下的时间Steve全部用来感叹自己捡到宝了。

他这边是开心的很，可眼前的人可不一定是这感觉了，准确的说是，一定不怎么开心，Steve从他那震惊的表情便看出来了。

本来还抱有一丝希望的Bucky这次彻底绝望，他甚至感觉自己的身体有些发抖，但是依旧逞强的说道  
“ 你想干什么？”  
Steve见他紧张成这个样子便也放缓了些语气  
“ 没什么，什么都没想。只是想说清楚昨晚的事”  
“ 昨晚什么事业没有，你现在放开我。”  
“ 你湿了。”说着，Steve又抹了两把他的身下。  
Bucky当然也感觉到了自己下身的变化，极其敏感的地方被碰到便又了反应 “ 操，你不能…”  
“ 放心，我不会告诉任何人，我也不会强迫你，你应该知道，不然我早就下手了。”  
听了他的话Bucky稍微冷静了一些，的确是这样，既然这人早就知道了自己的秘密便早有机会做这些事。  
“ 那我谢谢你，你可以放开我了。”  
听他依旧这么说，Steve先是再次压住挣扎的人，然后用还挺立的分身隔着裤子蹭动着那被印湿了的位置，有些诱惑人的说道  
“ 我被你弄硬了，你被我摸湿了，真的不要继续么？”  
“ 不用，你…”  
“ 你确定吗？”说着Steve一手按住他的分身，一边揉搓一边按压，Bucky瞬间说不出话来，这个动作不但刺激着他前面，阴蒂也同时被挤压着，双重的快感让他有些泄力。  
一时间，他竟然真的鬼使神差的开始思考刚刚那人说的话 [真的不要继续吗？]  
一直都是自己解决问题的他，从来没有享受过真正的性爱，既然碰到了不但不觉得他奇怪反而上赶着的人为什么要拒绝呢？  
更何况…Bucky又看了看伏在自己身上的人，更何况这人条件可以说是…棒呆了。  
正想着，即使他还没完全放下戒心，但是抗拒的动作已经减缓了不少。  
Steve见状便开始得寸进尺的动作，先是将Bucky的双腿架在腰上，俯身压在这人身上，一边安慰似的亲吻着他的脖颈一边缓慢的解开上衣的扣子。  
Bucky不自觉的两腿加紧对方的腰肢，仰着脖子告诉对方自己想要更多，可能连他自己都没注意到他一直浮动着下身配合对方的动作。  
Steve注意到他这本能的动作，嘴角抑制不住的挑了起来，对方完全袒露出来的胸膛暴露在自己面前，为了让身下的人能在放松点，他没有直接去扒掉对方的裤子，即使他早就想这么干了。  
Steve一边舔弄着他的乳头一边隔着裤子抚摸着他的胯部，从分身到整个阴部，温柔的触碰让对方抑制不住的挺腰，同时双手抓着他的衣服，他这些动作没有一个不在提醒Steve他想要更多。  
然而Steve故意似的就是不进行下一步，依旧是浅尝辄止的触碰，越过那已经挺立的乳头，亲吻着小腹，肚脐，到差一点到达分身的位置便再次停止。  
就这么来回上下的亲吻让Bucky最终抑制不住的发出了呻吟声，第一次感受到被不断亲吻的感觉，对方的嘴唇每一次碰到自己时他都忍不住的想要颤抖。  
比起自己每一次自慰，这样间接的触碰更让他受不了，诚实的身体告诉他自己可想要更多，然而对方就是死活不进行下一步动作，在这人不知道第几次用鼻尖蹭过自己的分身后，Bucky催促的提醒到  
“ 快点..”  
听到他这么说Steve满意的笑了出来，他知道刚刚还满是戒备的人现在终于完全放松了。于是他退掉了他那松垮的睡裤，内裤上已经一片狼藉了，Steve又用一指隔着那层布料上下滑动了两次，笑道  
“ 湿成这样了？”  
“ 操你的…赶紧的。”   
他话音刚落，Steve就扯掉了那最后一层遮盖，一瞬间的暴露让Bucky有些别扭的侧了头，他不想看见对方是什么表情，同时心里想着如果这人敢现在和他说还是算了吧，他一定要揍他一顿。  
正想着，Bucky就被对方接下来的动作弄得差点叫出来，他一把抓住身下的床单，咬着自己的嘴唇但是抑制不住的呻吟依旧流了出来。  
Steve一手握住他的分身，同时含住阴囊，不放过每一寸的舔弄了几下便把注意力转到下面，他用舌尖微微顶弄着那两篇肉唇，已经足够湿润的地方轻松的让他的舌头滑了进去，即便如此他也是不深入，只在花穴入口进进出出，没一会儿就感觉那地方在不断的收缩。  
紧接着他又将重心上移到那更加敏感的位置，微微肿胀的阴蒂被那有些粗糙的舌尖顶弄着，Steve先是用舌头戳了戳那最为敏感的位置，然后又开始舔弄起周围带动着整个部位都被刺激着。  
随着他的动作，他清晰的听到头顶传来的呻吟声逐渐升高，于是他更加奋力的舔弄着，不断的用舌尖摩擦着那点凸起。  
Bucky从来没有感受过这么刺激的感觉，他知道自己那里敏感的要命，但是他从没想过这个位置还能让他如此崩溃，对，就是崩溃，他想让对方稍微停下一会儿，可是身体却不断的告诉他自己还想要更多，  
他一下下的抓弄着床单，然而这样的动作已经没有什么作用了，快感一阵阵的刺激着大脑，让他除了呻吟什么也做不了。  
就在Steve再一次戳弄着他那肿胀的位置时，他感觉到自己花穴一阵猛烈的收缩，他迎来了第一次高潮，抽动着身体想要躲开对方继续的舔弄，然而，双腿却只能无力的话落到床上，抓着对方头发的双手也被那人抓着，无所闪躲的他想要夹紧双腿却一次次的被分开，高潮过后敏感至极的阴蒂还在被刺激着，有些受不了的推着身上的人，嘴里也骂着  
“ 操…不行…嗯…你他妈的…”  
即便如此对方也丝毫没有停下动作，灵巧的舌头依旧舔弄着他的阴蒂，不断变化着角度好让他不停地被刺激着，同时，对方还故意的用两指戳弄着那不断流出汁水的花穴。  
“ 操…操…” Bucky抓着他的头发，现在的感觉除了那更加过分的快感，还夹杂着一股尿意，他从没有过这种感觉，以为自己要失禁了的他有些崩溃的骂着  
“ 你他妈..可以了…嗯..快停下….啊.”  
随着一声尖叫，他潮吹了，他清晰的感觉到自己的花穴里喷出一股液体，相比第一次更快更刺激的高潮让Bucky浑身泄了力，浑身瘫软的陷在床里，连眼睛都不想睁开。  
Steve看着身下正沉醉于高潮的余韵中的人，也不给他时间再休息，既然他已经爽到了，那接下来该自己了。  
于是他将Bucky的双腿架在肩膀上，大幅度的动作让那还留在脚腕上的铃铛又响了起来，这声音也唤醒了躺在床上的人。  
Bucky一睁开眼便看到那人正带上安全套准备提枪上阵，看清了对方的大家伙，他有些退却，说道  
“ 你等等…我…”  
“ 你什么？” Steve一把抓住他的小腿，不让他逃开，见对方又看了看自己的分身，笑道  
 “ 放心，我会温柔点的。”  
话落又咬了一口他大腿内侧的嫩肉，Bucky下意识的加紧双腿，然而这动作并不能阻止身下的人的动作。  
“ 真的是第一次？”   
“ 放屁！” Bucky虽是嘴上骂着，但是心里还是有些心虚的，因为…如果不算那些玩具的话，他这的确是第一次…  
看他这反应Steve就知道他没说实话，既然他不说，那不是第一次就不是呗，他也不再说什么，扶着自己的分身便对准了那极其湿润的地方。  
“ 你…你慢一点…操.”  
他正说着，Steve就将龟头挤了进去，那地方紧的要命，他刚进去一点里面便开始收缩像是再不断的邀请他，Steve见他反应不怎么强烈，便一点点的插入，同时手上撸动着他的分身好帮他快点进入状态。  
Bucky不断的深呼吸让自己放松，这人的大家伙和自己的玩具太不一样了，他感觉自己被烫的要呼吸不过来了，他清晰的感受着对方的分身在自己的身体里的位置，直到全部进去，那一下甚至是戳到了自己的心脏，他的心要跳出来了。  
终于完全进入让Steve叹了一口气，温热又紧致的地方将自己的分身包裹住，如果不是看对方紧张的样子，他真的忍不住要开始动作了。  
Steve俯身压下去吻住他紧紧闭合的双唇，随着他的动作，分身在身体里的角度变化着，身下的人嘴里立刻流出呻吟声，Steve不着急的亲吻着他，直到感觉他放松了不少才开始小幅度的抽插。  
他刚开始动作Bucky便开始抓着他的衣服呻吟，随着他的顶撞，耳边不断的传来铃铛的响声  
“ 你…你把铃铛..嗯..摘了。”  
“ 不。” Steve不但没有听他的反而更加过分的动作让那铃铛的声音更加明显   
“ 留着挺好。”  
“ 好个屁…啊” Bucky刚想骂他就被狠狠的顶了两下，不知道是被碰上了什么地方，剧烈的快感加上一点被撞击的疼痛让他直接叫了出来。  
找到了他喜欢的位置Steve便开始不断的进攻，再也说不出其他的Bucky张嘴便只剩下呻吟，配着那一阵阵的铃铛响声，没什么是比这个更好的催情方式了。  
对方不断的动作让Bucky欲罢不能，他没经历过这些，这和他之前经历的太不同了，他不能控制任何事情，唯一能做的就是接受，不管是那灭顶的快感还是那几乎让他窒息的撞击，他只能承受着。  
而最主要的是，在所有的快感和不安中间，更多的是享受，他享受这种疯狂的被支配的感觉，他享受着每次自己断断续续的请求对方慢一点的时候，迎来的只能是更加疯狂的动作。  
Steve先是将Bucky压在身下动作着，后来又将他抱起来让他坐在自己腿上，最后让人跪趴在自己身下从后面进入，他全力的进攻着，直到身下的支撑不住自己的身体缓缓滑落，直到对方不断的求他快点高潮，Steve一个挺进停留在里面，同时手上揉捏着对方同样敏感的阴囊和阴蒂  
“ 喜欢吗？”  
多重快感刺激着Bucky说不出话来，只能无力的摇头，Steve动作不停，又是一个挺进，听到对方一声拔高的呻吟继续说道  
“ 现在可以说说昨晚的事了？”  
Bucky好像是根本听不见他说了什么，只是一味地呻吟着，Steve也不计较，继续说道  
“ 在酒吧给我下药？嗯？”  
这次对方倒是有了反应，Bucky摇着头，因为他又一次的进入，发出的声音甚至有些哽咽  
“ 是不是？” Steve不放过他继续问着，同时手上的动作越来越猛烈  
“ 是…啊..是..你快点..结束”  
Steve吻了吻他的耳垂说道   
“ 胆子不小。嗯？”  
Bucky一边呻吟着一边断断续续的说到 “ 我错了…嗯…我错了…快..”  
“ 不许和我装傻，知道么？”  
“ 知道...嗯...快...” Bucky被快感冲击的唯一剩下的理智都留来回答对方的问题，只要能快点结束，什么都好，他感觉自己快死了。  
“ 不许再去勾引别人。” Steve开始了最后的进攻，一边动作着也不忘了照顾着Bucky的分身，等了一会儿也没听到对方的回答便又停下了动作问道  
“ 听见了么？”  
Bucky见他又不动了，临近高潮边缘的他受不了的想要自己浮动，然而一是因为完全没什么力气二是因为他刚一有抬腰的动势就被对方轻松按了下来。  
“ 听没听见？” Steve又问了一遍  
Bucky只是一味的点着头，Steve不放过他说道   
“ 听见什么了？”  
Bucky又试图动了动，毫不意外的又是以失败告终，更要命的是，比起停在里面，对方更过分的开始极小幅度的缓慢抽插，花穴酸胀发麻再加上源源不断的快感让他崩溃，声音里夹杂着呜咽说道  
“ 再…再也不..嗯勾引…别人了…啊…求你..快”  
听到满意的答案，Steve咬了咬他的耳垂，轻声说道  
 “ 乖孩子。”  
话落便开始最后一轮的进攻，一瞬间Bucky张大嘴呼吸着，然而大多为吸入，他甚至忘了要怎么吐气，身下被不断的撞击着，分身也被快速的撸动着，两处的动作带动着敏感至极的阴蒂也被刺激着，没几下Bucky便再一次潮吹，Steve先是感觉到他花穴里涌出一股蜜汁，紧接着他撤出分身撸动，随着他的动作，两人同时迎来高潮。

高潮过后的Steve侧躺在一旁喘着气，回头一看身边的人就见他两手还紧紧的抓着床单，脸扎在枕头里不肯露出来，身体还在不时的抽搐着。  
他将人拽过来，一眼便先看见那双哭红了的眼睛，此时还在不断的往外冒着眼泪。  
第一次两处同时达到高潮的Bucky有些承受不住这过于刺激的快感，眼泪也不受控制的流着，止都止不住，浑身无力的他只能任由罪魁祸首将自己抱住抚摸着后背，又过了一会儿才终于缓过劲来，一时间疲惫的只想睡过去。  
他趴在对方身上懒得动，正要睡过去，就听头顶传来了打火机的声音，然后便是那透着高潮过后的慵懒声  
“ 抽烟吗？”


	13. 嘘

“ 你耍我？”  
“ 我发誓这东西肯定有用，我发誓。”  
Sam退后了半步，他可不想跟一个超级战士肉搏，毕竟眼前的人现在的表情像是要把他拆了。  
他真的没有说谎，这东西就是一定能起作用，虽说…虽说他的确有想耍耍这个人的因素在里面，不然他怎么可能会特意跑去定做加大版本，而且还被店员用奇怪的眼神盯了很久。  
看着对方那只下一秒就要把袋子扯碎的铁臂，他决定趁这人还在琢磨的时候赶紧溜掉。  
“ 六点换岗，我先走了，你自己决定。”  
临走的时候又怕对方放弃这个绝妙的办法，于是补充了一句  
“ 别忘了我跟你说的！21世纪了，相信我ok？”

Bucky看着跑走的人，说实话对方说什么他也没太认真听，毕竟眼前的东西对他来说冲击有点大，他见过这些吗？当然，他怎么会没见过，即使记忆还不是那么清晰，但凭他仅有的知识，他也知道这是什么。  
小心的用右手把里面的东西提出来，生怕自己不小心就把其中的一根绳子掐断，等看清楚全貌后，他屏住了呼吸，然后一把扔回了袋子。  
他才不会用这些鬼东西，对，大不了他可以悄悄跟去，肯定没人能发现。

又回到沙发上无所事事，电视里播的都是些无聊的东西，他根本不知道笑点在哪，但是，总要适应这些的，这还是Steve的那个本子上记的必看节目，他到现在还记得对方把那本子递给自己的时候有多认真的介绍了上面的每一部电影，每一首歌，当然，还有每一个脱口秀节目。  
听着电视里叽叽喳喳的声音，Bucky脑子里又开始习惯性的回忆，不过今天的他并没有想几十年前的事，而是两周前他听到的Natasha和Steve的对话。  
再过两天，他们要去中东那边，具体位置他没有听见，Steve现在这些事情都会故意避开他。不过他听到了Natasha临走的时候说  
“ 不带他吗？你能省不少力。而且他现在…”  
“ 嘿，Nat，别开玩笑，那样只可能让我神经更紧绷。”

他知道Natasha说的是他，这再明显不过了，他只是记忆不清晰，但绝对不是脑子坏了，当天晚上他就提议要跟去，但是可想而知，Steve当然会拒绝。  
而且是用他最无法拒绝的理由  
“ Bucky，你在这里我才能放心。”  
担心的表情加上柔和的语气，他怎么也说不出反对的话。  
于是之后的几次提议也都被对方这样拒绝了，但是事情的转折就发生在那次，偶尔，只是偶尔来一次的Sam和他说，他知道怎么能让Steve同意。

想到这，Bucky又将目光转向刚刚那个人拿来的袋子，然后又回头看了看表，五点五十六分，还有不到一刻钟，Steve就会回来了。  
又犹豫了几秒，他脑子里只剩下Sam和他说的  
“ 相信我，没有什么是不能用这个方法解决的。”  
在时针终于指向6的时候，Bucky猛地抓起袋子就跑向了浴室，他得动作快点，那东西看起来有点麻烦。

 

自从和Bucky住在一起后，一向准时回家的Steve，刚一推开门就感觉有点不对劲。因为一眼可以望穿的客厅和厨房都没有看到Bucky的影子。  
“ Bucky？”  
没有回应，站在门口的他感谢自己过人的听力，浴室里有动静。  
“ Bucky，你在里面吗？”  
说实在的，他现在还是会怕Bucky依旧被九头蛇的那些该死的东西影响，所以只要稍有些不对劲，他总是会格外的紧张，比如现在，他听得到Bucky在浴室里面，但是对方并没有回应他，Bucky不会不理他的。  
“ Bucky，怎么了么？我回来了。”  
双手已经抵在门上，如果再得不到回应他就要闯进去了。  
“ Bucky？我进去了？”   
说着他就已经先行一步的转动了门把手，同时浴室里传来了声音  
“ 等等！”  
不过，已经晚了，Steve推开了门，看到浴室里的情境，他有点不敢相信自己的眼睛，于是又使劲的闭了闭才再睁开，确定眼前的一切是真实发生的，他才有些不确定的叫了一声  
“ Bucky？”  
他进门的一瞬间对方正在努力将那几乎可以忽略不计的内裤勾到网袜上，可能因为自己突然的闯入并没有成功，不过那已经不重要了。  
毕竟其他的位置都穿好了，将将遮住乳头的粉色布带有些复杂的交叉裹住腰身，再延伸到后背，如果他没看错，那东西在腰眼的位置打了蝴蝶结，另外一根支撑的丝带连接着脖子上的项圈。剩下的部分带过股沟，被紧紧包裹住的分身有些可怜的挤在那一小块布料里，可能下一秒就要跳出来了。  
正呆愣着不知道怎么反应的Steve听到Bucky忽然说道  
“ 该死的，我就不应该听那个混蛋的，他就是在耍我，这东西怎么可能有用。”

紧接着他就看着对方要粗暴的扯断那些细绳，Steve赶紧拦下他，他听到刚刚Bucky说什么了，有用，有什么用？  
回忆了几秒他就想起来Bucky在说什么，因为，除了一起出任务，没有什么是自己不让他做的。  
眼前的人还因为气愤而微微瞪着眼睛，不知道是因为生气还是害羞，脸上泛着红，浑身上下的肌肉配上那听起来好像会完全不搭的粉色布带，意外地好看极了，至少Steve是这么想，他搂着对方的腰靠在水池旁边吻了吻。  
“ 为什么要这么穿？”  
明知故问是他最喜欢的，现在Bucky可不像几十年前那样，几句玩笑就能让他憋得脸色通红。  
果不其然，他眼看着对方的脸一点点的变红，最后憋出一句  
“ 你喜欢吗。”  
“ 喜欢。”  
Steve毫不犹豫的回答，他并没有撒谎，他真的太喜欢了。  
不过对方明显不信，说道  
“你也耍我么，这一点都不好看，那些漂亮的姑娘穿起来可不是我这个蠢样子，我看起来像是个…像个有怪癖的变态。”  
“ 我从没骗过你，好看极了，真的漂亮。”  
Steve怕他不相信，刚想继续夸赞两句，就听对方忽然说道  
“ 那，那后天我想和你一起出任务。”  
果不其然是因为这个，Steve笑看着有些心虚的人，对方为了这件事真的是想尽了办法，他本来早就犹豫了，于是下意识想要同意，可话还没说出来，他忽然想到什么，一手刚好摸着Bucky背后的丝带，轻轻拽了拽被迫让他与自己对视，说道  
“ 穿这个就是为了去出任务么？Nick要是知道有人这么迫不期待的为神盾局卖命可能做梦都会笑醒。”  
“ 我当然不是为了神盾局！”  
Steve听他这么说笑的更大，就像他之前说的，现在的Bucky逗起来最有意思。  
“ 嗯？”  
“ 是因为你我才去的。”  
话刚落就立刻因为自己说出口的话而不好意思，紧接着气急败坏的故意用金属臂抓着他的肩膀说  
“ 后天，我和你一起去。”  
“ 人员安排要听我的。”  
Steve把人压在洗手池上，有些挤的位置让两个人被迫贴的极近  
“ 你…你都说喜欢了！”  
“ 这样，如果你一会儿不出声，我就让你去。”说完他又指了指浴室的管道说道  
“ 你知道的，浴室最不隔音，我可不想让邻居都听到。”

Bucky看了看对方手指的管道，心想没想到这么多年过去了，这个问题依旧没有解决，正琢磨着，他就感觉到在自己后腰的手缓缓的下移，好吧这种事正常的很，只不过是要在浴室做爱而已，不出声音，这好像并不是什么太困难的事，更何况他也不想让邻居听到。  
“ 唔..”  
紧接着自己那可怜的内裤里钻进了一直手，本来就紧绷的布料现在更是紧紧地勒着他的股缝。  
分身被温热的手心包裹着，熟悉又美好的感觉让他自然的放松了身体，没几下的让他把刚刚的约定抛之脑后，小声的呻吟从嘴里流出，正享受着就感觉到自己的分身被掐了一下  
“ 啊..你轻点啊！”  
“ 说好了不许出声。”  
对方话落就又开始缓缓的撸动，同时一只手探向他的身后，那个大大的蝴蝶结下面，隔着一根布带按压着他的穴口。  
“ 那说好了..不出声..就一起去。”  
刚说完，他就感觉自己的耳后被吻了一下，身体下意识的瑟缩，紧接着便听到Steve贴在自己耳边的一声  
“ 嗯。”  
依旧没有意识到这个要求的困难度的Bucky在对方无数次舔弄他的乳头和腰侧后，终于明白了这人到底有多么的故意，下身早就被晾在了一边，对方两手抓着自己的胸部，挤压掐弄，早被玩到红肿的位置已经敏感至极，对方还故意用满是老茧的指肚来回磨蹭，想要闪躲却因为被困在洗手池边而无法动弹。  
几次想要开口呻吟都变成无声的喘息，最终干脆选择咬着下唇不让自己发出一点声音。  
即使满是肌肉的胸部在放松的时候也是柔软无比，Steve总是喜欢揉这里，最早他还怀疑过对方是不是还是喜欢姑娘，但是，之后发生的事让他牢牢记住了这是绝对不可能的。  
身上的布带早就歪七扭八，有几根甚至已经被拽断，但是对方依旧不让他脱下来，背后的那根丝带让他时不时的被迫仰头露出自己的脖子，这对于他来说的确是个没什么安全感的动作，不过，在Steve面前，却只剩下因为期待而带来的战栗。  
分身也早就因为敏感的位置被玩弄而半挺立着，没有直接的触碰再加上内裤的束缚，只能半软的撑在里面，Bucky感觉到那块布已经湿了。  
越来越后靠的身体让他下意识的搂紧对方的脖子，等向后仰过去，Bucky才反应过来自己又把自己的屁股送了出去。  
严格遵守诺言的他只是发出憋气的声音或是叹息，他那被玩的完全肿胀的乳头现在连用舌尖碰一下都又疼又痒，只好主动用下身蹭着对方的身体示意他快点进入下一步。  
终于舍得放过他胸前两点的人将目标转向下身，然而并没有直接摸摸他的分身或是开拓后穴，而是一下下的用那根早就湿了的丝带硌着他的股沟，敏感的穴口和会阴被不断的刺激让他忍不住想加紧双腿，可站在他两腿间的人恰到好处的让他无法达到目的。  
Bucky想要干脆伸手扯断那根烦人的东西，却直接被按住左手，他瞪着眼前故意的人全然不知自己现在的样子只能让对方做的更加过分。

Steve隔着布料来回扫过，几次下来他甚至能够感受到被紧紧包裹着的挺立有些兴奋的跳动，随着对方的腰越挺越高，Steve却放过那里不再理会。  
紧接着他就毫不意外的接收到了对方不满的信号，这点Bucky也是有意思，想要威胁他就用左手握着他的小臂，但是却不用力，好像就在说 “ 快点，你知道后果。”  
可是事实呢？当然是什么后果也不会有，Steve在对方责备的眼神下将目标转移到了后穴，早就兴奋的身体已经做好被进入的准备，开合的穴口就像在不断地邀请他。  
不过即便如此Steve也是小心的开拓着，手指连续的转动勾起，没有一次放过那个都能让对方疯狂的位置。  
身下的人因为自己的每一个动作而剧烈的呼吸，无措的双手一只紧紧抓着自己的手臂，而另一只胡乱的碰倒了旁边的瓶瓶罐罐，最终握紧了水池的边缘。  
盘在自己腰间的双腿一次次的让他贴的更近，Steve再明白不过这是什么意思了，不过他并不着急，而是用早就挺立的分身顺着对方的股沟上下磨蹭，几次试图挤进那紧致的地方都以只是简单的戳弄结束。  
为了阻止Bucky自己动作，Steve干脆直接托起他的一条腿搭在肩上，网袜在腿上已经硌出了痕迹，抻拉的动作更是让那细细的挂钩绷到了极致，好像下一秒连带内裤都要一起扯坏。  
Steve扯了扯那根链接的细带，Bucky立刻想要收起双腿，呜咽的声音不自觉的从嘴缝流出，意识到自己无意中发出了声音，赶紧一手捂住了嘴。  
Steve忍不住笑出了声，Bucky明明想要做出责备又生气的表情，可泛红的脸颊和鼻尖早就出卖了他，一点气势都没有的表情让他只想做的更加过火。  
又拽了几次那根细带，挺立的分身一半被裹在内裤里，露在外面的龟头被一下下的勒紧，他在对方后穴的动作并没有停止，抠挖的动作加上束缚的布料让那可怜的分身不断流出液体。  
“ 我可以进去了吗？”

听到对方说什么Bucky甚至想一脚把人踹开，明明知道他早就可以了，却在装傻，已经狼狈至极的他明智的不在这种时候叫劲，只好点点头，主动将手肘撑在身后，准备被进入。  
Steve又吻了吻他的嘴角，不想看到对方一脸得意的样子，Bucky干脆闭上了眼，感觉到滚烫的大家伙顶在自己的穴口，尽量放松身体的他在被进入的一瞬间不自觉的浑身紧绷，可能察觉到的Steve停下动作抚摸着他的大腿和腰侧，等他再次放松下来才继续缓慢的进入。  
来回几次，终于被填满的地方说不出的满足，完全的进入让他来回深呼吸了几次才能适应  
“ 我开始了？”  
每次Steve都会这么问，他点了点头，紧接着便迎来对方缓慢的进出，故意向下挺进的动作每次都能准确的划过敏感点，与手指的刺激不同，这样的动作反而更加让他兴奋，得到又得不到。  
逐渐加快的速度让他抑制不住的想要呻吟，堵在喉咙的声音倒像是哭泣时的哽咽声，Bucky不想破坏说好的约定，咬着嘴唇忍耐着一次比一次更刺激的挺进。  
实在受不了时，声音便从鼻腔流出，哽咽的声音一度竟让对方真的以为他哭了，每次便停下来俯身亲吻，还没来得及恢复的乳头也在这个时候会被照顾。  
“ 还好么？”  
好在亲吻的时候声音总能被吞没，Bucky只是被动的张嘴配合，就在身上的人一边抽动一边掐着他那敏感的两点时，抑制不住的发出了轻吟，紧接着Steve又问了一遍  
“ 亲爱的，还好吗？”  
Bucky猛地摇头，依旧被一下下的撞击着，他现在只想大声的叫出来，全身每一丝神经都在叫嚣着，过分的刺激让他的理智一点点消失殆尽，他想搂着对方的脖子，照做的他被迫让卖力动作的人贴近自己。  
Steve听到耳边有Bucky极小声的呜咽，故意加快速度的他立刻感觉到自己的肩膀被咬住，连续几个挺进后他停下动作稍作休息。  
“ 亲爱的。”  
他这才注意到Bucky的嘴角被咬得有点印血，忽然的心疼让他有些后悔自己玩闹的举动，对方泛红的眼睛有些泪光，因为自己停下了动作而剧烈的呼吸着，好像随时准备着迎接下一轮的刺激。  
“ Bucky，别咬自己。”  
Steve舔去了对方嘴角的血印，随后又一下下亲吻着那两篇微微张开的嘴唇  
“ 可以出声了好吗？”  
Bucky用有些质疑的表情看着他，Steve又说道  
“ 浴室隔音好的很，我想听你的叫我的名字。”  
又愣了两秒Steve才听到Bucky的回答  
“ 那后天的事情说好了。”  
更加愧疚的他立刻点头 “ 嗯，听你的。”  
Steve依旧吻着他的嘴唇，鼻尖再到眼角，他现在后悔极了，现在的Bucky才不会像小时候那样玩闹，自己说不许出声音他就会真的遵守约定。  
“ 动一动….”  
正在悔恨的Steve听到对方说的话差点笑出声，一边说话一边开始动作  
“ 遵命。”  
用着Bucky最喜欢的速度，浴室里充斥着撞击的声音和对方的呻吟，一声声的Steve就像是情药一样让他越来越兴奋，身上的内衣早就零七八碎，唯一还完整的网袜称得Bucky两条腿格外的漂亮，Steve将它们折起压在胸前，没挺进一次便问一遍  
“ Bucky，下次再穿好不好？”  
“ 嗯…已经..已经坏了..啊”  
“ 可以再买，下次还穿好吗？”

虽然是询问的语气但是Bucky一点没有感觉到自己被征求了意见，一次次故意的挺进加上停留在里面的磨蹭，他最终只能一边尖叫着一边说好。  
得到满意答案的人也终于舍得放过他，随着一阵猛的挺进加上快速的撸动，两人一同迎来了高潮。

高潮过后，Bucky任由对方趴在他的身上耍赖，悄悄地想要脱掉网袜的他在将那东西退到一半的时候被拦下了。  
“ 小心点，不要弄坏了，明天还可以穿。你自己买的吗？”  
“ 不是，还有，我明天不会穿它的，一定不会。”  
抓住重点的Steve猛地起身问道  
“ 谁给你买的？”  
“ Sam，他给我的。”  
Steve抬了抬眉，紧接着Bucky又说道  
“ 你告诉他的尺码吗？很合身。”  
“ 没有，我怎么会告诉他这些。”依旧是那微笑，在意至极的Steve此时此刻根本没有注意到，他以为的那个老实的Bucky此时此刻正在忍不住的偷笑。


	14. 年下

海边的清晨总是让人感到无比的放松与舒适，尤其是面对一片宁静的大海，没有同旅的游人来打扰，没有高楼大厦带来的紧迫感，能感受到的只有海风与阳光，这绝对是一个完美的度假胜地。当然，来到这里并不代表着真的可以不管生活中那些琐碎扰人的工作，尤其是对于Bucky来说。  
虽说生物钟在六点钟的时候就已经将他叫醒，可本来想在床上继续享受一会儿和爱人温存的他，不得不出来接一通助理打来的电话，毕竟自己的小男友还没有醒来，还是让他多睡一会儿比较好  
“ 好，我知道了，半个小时以后，我准备准备”  
捏了捏有些发疼的眉头，他本意是真的不想在这个时候解决公司的事情，可是没有别的办法，他觉得如果能在Steve醒来之前解决了这些问题那真是再好不过了，免得对方又因为自己在休假的时候工作而闹别扭

Steve半梦半醒的时候感觉到了身边的人起了身，本以为对方只是去上个厕所，可他感觉过了很久身边还没人回来，睁开眼开了看时间，刚刚七点。他真的是佩服Bucky，每到这时他就在想是不是年龄差一些作息真的会有这么大的区别，除非是自己前一晚闹的有些狠了，不然那人绝对不会在七点之后醒过来。  
果不其然，一出卧房就看到了站在阳台上抽烟的人，外面天早已大亮，初夏的海风也不是那么潮热，反而有些凉爽。  
Bucky听到动静还没来得及回头，对方就已经从身后将自己环抱了起来，怕烟灰烫到对方的手臂，从嘴边拿开  
“ 吵醒你了？”  
Steve撒娇似的将头埋在Bucky的肩膀里，声音有些闷 “ 怎么休息还要起这么早 ”  
被对方的出气弄得有些痒，Bucky缩了缩脖子 “ 公司有些事 ”   
Steve接过他手里的烟，猛地吸了两口，然后便吻住了怀里那人的薄唇。

嘴里的余烟被慢慢渡入嘴中，并不呛人，反而让Bucky更加迷恋，他欣然接受着对方将自己嘴中的空气一点点的抽走，享受着Steve带给自己的每一种感觉，这是他觉得生活中唯一可以让自己放松的方式。  
“唔” 不过对方毫不减弱的攻势让Bucky有些站不住脚。  
见他发软，Steve自然地一手抄起对方的腰将人锁在自己与阳台栏杆之间，好让他稳住身形。他太喜欢亲吻Bucky了，这个男人因为想要显得更有威信而留的胡子其实像这个人一样软的很，每次亲吻的时候都会摩擦着他的皮肤，同时他的舌头也因为自己的侵入不断地触碰着自己，那感觉简直就像一只奶猫在不停地舔弄着你的脸颊，心都软的发颤。  
即使在一起这么久，对方依旧适应不了他长时间索取，他会用手拽着自己的胳膊或者像现在这样搂住自己的脖子，整个身子都攀附在自己身上，或许只有这一刻能让Steve觉得眼前这个完美的成功男人真的很需要他，不得不说，他的确一直都很在意对方比自己大上几岁。  
Bucky感觉自己的嘴唇有些麻木了，而Steve还没有要停下来的意思，自己紧紧的搂着他的脖子，生怕自己一个不小心摔了。渐入佳境，Steve将自己那只落在对方腰上的手慢慢下移  
“唔” 知道对方的意图，想到一会儿还要开会，没办法的推了推在自己身上游走的手  
感受到Bucky明显的拒绝 ，Steve停下了嘴上动作，双手依旧半托这对方的臀部，两人靠的极近，Bucky因为有些缺氧而急促的呼吸着，他能清晰地感受到对方吐出的气打在自己的脸上  
“ 怎么了？”   
“ 一会儿要开个会…很快结束，等等我，嗯？” Bucky讨好般的又亲了亲近在咫尺的嘴，然而Steve并不买账  
“ 说好了这两天不弄工作的 ”   
“ 没办法，之前留了很多东西没有处理 ” 揉了揉他那有些扎手的头发，以示安慰 “ 一个小时，之后都陪你 ”  
“ 然后再见到你可能就已经天黑了？”  
“ 不要闹，这次...唔” 还没说完，Steve再一次吻上了自己的唇，Bucky只好自觉的配合了起来，他感觉到了对方的分身已经有些挺立，他向来不太会拒绝Steve，每次即使嘴上说着不行，最终也都不忍不住妥协了。  
“ 还要开会吗？” Steve说完便开始舔弄起对方的乳头，清晨的身体总是会变得更加敏感，一点点的刺激便让他极其的有感觉  
“ 嗯..给我半个小时总可以吧？”   
Steve不回答，继续着嘴上的动作，一点一点的亲吻，从乳头，到腰侧，最后落在那个同样有些微微抬起头的分身，一口含住  
“啊” 被温热的口腔包裹住，Bucky舒服的叹了口气，强烈的感觉让他想要抓住对方的头发，然而Steve的短发并不能让他有所动作，只能扶住身边的栏杆来缓解这快感。  
没有吞吐几下，他的分身已经完全的挺立了起来，做爱是最让人放松忘掉烦恼的一件事，完全沉浸其中的Bucky已经完全不再提起工作的事，而是全身心的享受着对方带给自己的刺激。  
看着已经差不多，Steve起身再次吻上对方的双唇，同时手上揉捏着那紧致的臀瓣。  
正享受着的Bucky被对方接下来的动作惊得差点咬住了舌头，Steve刚刚还在探向自己后穴手现在啪的一声打在了自己的屁股上  
“唔” 然而持续的亲吻让Bucky没有说出话来，紧接着又是一下，打的他有些发麻，抑制不住脸红，上次被打屁股可能还是几十年前，而这次竟然被比自己小几岁的人打，更是觉得羞耻。  
Steve稍稍离开那被他吻得发红的嘴看着同样有些对方有些泛红的面色，低声说道  
“ 知道为什么打你么？”  
“ 你不要闹，咱们快点在开会前结束好不好？” Bucky话音刚落，又是一下，被打的地方已经火辣辣的，被海风一吹，那感觉更是明显 “ 你！”   
Steve也不再多说，一只手环住对方的腰不让他逃离，另一只手一下一下狠狠地下落在那已经又红又烫的臀瓣上。羞耻感加上疼痛让Bucky不断地想要挣脱对方的束缚，然而常年坐在办公室的他当然不是Steve的对手。  
“ 疼, 别打了，真的疼 ”  
即使在空无一人的海滩上Bucky仍然不敢大声的叫喊，压低着声音说着。  
“ Steve,疼 ”  
他对着这个比自己小几岁的男人真的骂不出口，他太爱他了，他总是想把自己最好的都给他，接受对方想让自己接受的一切，只好忍受着。更让Bucky有些无措的是，前段的挺立竟然因为对方的动作而更加硬涨。  
“Steve” 任自己怎么叫对方，他也不理会  
知道对方这么做的意图，Bucky只能再一次的无奈妥协  
“ 不,不工作了，别打了，就陪着你，啊”   
Steve感受到趴在自己肩头的人已经完全放弃挣扎，听到了自己想要听到的话，便不在作怪，轻轻的揉着被自己打的些红肿的臀瓣，扶起身上的人，看到他眼红有些微红，想着自己刚刚真的是下手有些重了  
轻轻的亲吻着对方的嘴唇 “ 你太累了，我是为你好 ”  
“嗯” Bucky也主动环上对方的脖子，更加贴近两人距离。  
Steve刚掏出润滑剂准备下一步的动作，手机的铃声就打断了两人的动作，同时看向手机，果不奇然是Bucky的助理。  
Bucky想接电话，可是又怕对方又不高兴，询问的看向Steve  
“ 接吧 ”   
Bucky有些犹豫，刚刚都答应对方自己不再弄工作的事了，不过听着一直不停地铃声，他怕有什么重要的事情，最终还是接起了电话  
“ 喂”  
还没听清对方说什么，Bucky就感觉到Steve的手指在自己的穴口打转，惊讶的看向对方，那人反而用口型跟他说  
 “ 你继续 ”

 

Bucky一手拿着手机一手阻止着那个马上要探进自己后穴的手指，然而丝毫不起作用，那沾满润滑液的手不停地在戳弄着，不进入也不离开。手机里不知道这边发生了些什么的依旧认真的助理正交代着会议安排  
“ 人都来齐了么？”   
Steve听他这么说，有些惊讶，没想到这人真的要这样去开会么？于是毫不留情的将那手指伸进了后穴  
“ 唔咳咳 ” 被对方突然的动作弄得差点呻吟出声的Bucky赶紧用几声轻咳掩盖过去，捂住话筒小声的跟身前的人说道 “ 你不要闹了，打完电话就继续，乖”  
Steve听他这么说更加来劲，又加入一根手指，熟悉对方的敏感，不停地按压着，同时一脸调笑的看着对方，他倒是要看看都这样了这个电话还怎么打下去。  
Bucky被他弄得斜靠在栏杆上，嘴里咬着自己的手指好让自己不发出奇怪的声音，他真是拿Steve没有办法，努力集中注意听着助理说的话，他现在只想快点解决这些麻烦的事情。  
Steve隐约的听到电话里助理依旧不停地说着什么，他知道现在Bucky既没有多于的手来阻拦自己，更没有精力自己跑开，非常的满意现在两人的状态，他可以控制局面，有些时候他喜欢玩一些刺激的，他喜欢看Bucky因为害羞又不得不依他的表情，就像上次在他的办公室，外面还有很多员工没有下班，然而自己因为看到他穿着西服认真工作的样子而欲罢不能，对方即使害怕被人发现，最终也是配合了他的胡闹，直到那时要下班的助理来敲门，两人才结束了一场疯狂的性爱，那好像是第一次Bucky直接被他干射了，他有点想念当时对方的样子。  
此刻，看着Bucky恳求的眼神，他好像都听出来那双漂亮的眼睛在说什么，无非就是拜托他不要再闹了，可是越看到对方这个表情他就越是有想要玩闹的心，三根手指不停地抠挖着对方的后穴，不时的刺激着敏感点，每碰到一下，Bucky就忍不住皱眉，微微的眯着眼，忍不住的扬起头，Steve感觉自己的下身越来越硬了，轻轻的啃咬着那因为隐忍的吞咽口水而露出的喉结  
“嗯..” 突然的刺痛让Bucky没有收住声音，赶紧侧头躲开对方那张在自己脖颈作祟的嘴。  
Steve听到助理好像问了一句他是不是不舒服  
“ 我没事…你..继续..会我就不参加了” Bucky再一次试图拍开Steve的手，当然结果是无济于事 “ 我嘱咐你…些事..会你来掌握”    
Bucky将手机拿远些，趴在Steve肩膀上，在他耳边小声说 “ 我再说两句话..嗯...咱们就继续..你再等一等” 亲吻着对方的耳垂，试图让他现在先放过自己。  
然而此时Steve不管对方的求饶，已经带好安全套将分身对准了他的后穴  
“ 就两分钟，真的马上” Bucky有些慌，以他对Steve的了解，这个架势是不会停了，可他还抱有一丝希望劝阻着 “ 别，亲爱的，你这样我….啊唔”   
然而他话还没说完，对方已经整根进入，剧烈的刺激让Bucky想要咬住些什么来抑制住自己的呻吟，怕咬伤对方的肩膀，便下意识的咬住了自己的手。  
Steve见他这样也有些心疼，将他的手从嘴里拿出来，亲了亲 “ 我不动，你快说完电话，我可坚持不了多久” 被自己心爱的人包裹着，任人都无法忍受住这种诱惑  
听他这么说，Bucky赶紧调整呼吸，将会议上重要的事情跟助理交代清楚，最后仍然不放心的嘱咐着  
“ 千万..别落下什么..剩下的我回去处理”   
说完立刻挂掉了电话，紧接着从嘴中发出的就是再也抑制不住的呻吟。在他挂掉电话的那一瞬间，Steve已经开始了猛烈的进攻。  
没有了顾虑的Bucky全身心的投入到这场性爱上，他知道自己的小男友喜欢玩一些不一样的，就像刚刚，不管怎么样，他从不会斥责对方的胡闹，他每次都在尽全力的配合着，即使那些看起来有些疯狂，可他知道Steve不会真的让他出丑甚至身败名裂。  
两人的浴袍早已经掉到了地上，Bucky整个人被压靠在阳台的墙上，双腿离地身体被Steve抱起，全部的中心都压在后穴上，对方的分身深入到了不可想象的地步，刺激的他缩紧脚趾，双腿努力的想要盘在Steve的腰上支撑起自己，然后使不上力气的他只能不断的往下滑，配合着对方全力的向上进入，他觉得自己快要不能呼吸了  
“ Steve..嗯...抱...啊抱紧我” 自己只能无力的环抱住对方的脖颈。感受到他的不安，Steve亲吻着他的脸颊，双手托住对方  
“ 我们去床上”  
Bucky点头，刚想从他身上下来，Steve又将他抱得紧了些，刚刚有些微微退出的分身，再一次全部进入  
“嗯....”  
“我抱你”  
并不退出，分身还留在对方的身体里便走向了卧室，没有几步的路程让Bucky觉得万分漫长，每走一步Steve的分身便进出一次，有意无意的触碰着自己的敏感点，然而毫无支点的他，只能努力抱住对方来稳定自己  
卧室的帘子还没有拉开，厚重的窗帘让整个房间都显得很昏暗，Steve将人放到床上，刚沾到床单Bucky不自然的皱眉  
“ 嘶...”  
注意到有些不对，Steve赶紧问 “ 怎么了？”  
“没事..继续吧” 说着，Bucky便抬头要亲吻上去  
Steve当然知道没有这么简单，打开台灯 “ 到底怎么了？”  
Bucky见他认真起来，只能回答 “ 后背有些疼 ”  
赶紧将人翻过来，果然本来白皙的后背现在一块块的泛着红，想到应该是刚刚在阳台的墙壁上摩擦的，顿时因为自己的不小心而有些懊恼  
“ 真的没事，我们继续 ” 说着抬腰蹭了蹭压在自己身上的人  
“你总是这么惯着我” Steve有些心疼，Bucky从来不会跟他说个不字，他知道刚刚因为自己正尽兴所以对方什么都没有说  
“ 我爱你啊 ” Bucky催促道 “快点，都要软了 ”  
Steve看着身下依旧一脸笑意的人，亲了亲那双会发光的眼睛，一个翻身将两人换了个位置。得知对方想要干嘛，Bucky自觉地对准那个依旧挺立的分身坐了上去，双腿因为缓慢的进入有些软，一下进入到最深，刺激的他呻吟出声  
Steve不断地向上挺进，听着爱人因为自己的动作而呻吟甚至有些呜咽，对方的一声我爱你让他像是被注射了兴奋剂，每一次的抽插都更加的卖力，就像被爱着一样，他也疯狂的爱着这个总是把自己当做小孩子来宠的男人。  
Bucky被巨大的刺激不断的鞭挞着每一丝神经，对方比刚刚更加全力的进入让他连指尖都在战栗，声音已经凌乱，只能流出破碎的呻吟，他知道Steve突然变得更加兴奋的原因是什么，他欣然接受着对方带给自己的一切，他享受又沉醉  
持续不断的进入，不知过了多久，Bucky甚至不能稳坐在对方的身上，伴随着呻吟与沉重的呼吸，两人终于达到巅峰  
，  
 Steve抱着摊在自己身上的人，抚摸着对方的后背好来缓解快感带来的冲击，吻了吻Bucky的头顶  
“我爱你 ”  
没有回答，再看便是怀里的人已经带着满足的笑意沉沉睡去。


	15. 玩游戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 玩游戏玩到忘我的吧唧被史蒂夫小惩罚了一下，算是跟游戏吃醋吗🤗🤗
> 
> emmm史蒂夫说了，杀一个人动一下，最后第几名今晚来几次 👋🏻👋🏻

Steve看着已经坐在电脑前一天的Bucky头忍不住的疼，一周之前Bucky突然被Sam他们叫去打游戏，活了几十年了也没玩过这种东西的Bucky一下就被吸引住，当年年轻的时候没有这些，现在他就一副要把错过了七十年的游戏全要补回来的架势。  
每天一坐就是一天，本来两人生活很有规律，这一下完全被游戏打乱了，早上跑步也不去了因为熬得太晚根本起不来，吃饭也要催着半天才去吃  
最重要的是！就连晚间运动也被占了！禁欲了一周的Steve真的是已经忍无可忍了，他可不觉得世界终于和平了是为了让自己每天享受看得见吃不着的煎熬的，他必须要尽快的告诉Bucky，在这样下去的后果是什么  
而此时此刻Bucky依旧沉浸在游戏里无法自拔，完全没有注意到身后的人的怨气  
“ Bucky该睡觉了，已经很晚了 ” Steve试图用自己最后的理智再给Bucky一次机会  
“ 嗯，你先睡，我马上”   
“ 你…”   
“ 西北有个人，在树后面” Steve还没说完就被正在跟Bucky语音的Sam打断了  
见此Steve也不再多言，把该拿出来的东西都拿出来，挤在Bucky的椅子旁边   
“ 坐我腿上，我看你玩 ”  
Bucky玩的正认真，Steve让他干嘛下意识的就做了，也没想着这有这么不对  
Steve抱着他，对方的头发的有点长，蹭的他痒痒的什么，干脆随手拿了一根皮筋将他的头发绑了起来，看着露出的脖颈让Steve有些燥热。  
Bucky靠在Steve身上觉得还挺舒服，比自己坐在椅子上软多了，随口说了句 “ 扎头发干什么 ”  
“ 没事，你玩你的 ” Steve环住腰的一只手摸着他的腹肌，即使有几天没有运动了，依旧紧绷，那手感性感极了。嘴上一下下的吻着Bucky的脖颈，时不时的轻咬一下留下小小的红印，在白皙的脖子上尤其的明显  
“ 别闹 ” 感觉到对方的动作，Bucky有点被影响到，没法专心的他向前躲了躲  
然而Steve好像什么都没听到似的，不但没停下，反而更加过分，将手伸进了Bucky的裤子里，两人平时在家都喜欢穿宽松的裤子，这倒是让他的动作轻松了不少  
感受到他在干什么，Bucky赶紧关掉了语音  
“ 你干嘛！” 他现在两只手都在控制着电脑，已经就剩下十个人了，不敢有一点分心。可Steve的动作明显是不会轻易的放过他。  
“ 你玩你的，我玩我的 ” Steve不犹豫的握住Bucky的分身，开始小幅度的撸动   
“ 唔..你等等，你等我玩完这一把 ”   
“ 我说了，你玩你的” Steve感觉到Bucky的分身已经有些抬头，再正常不过，毕竟他也一周没有射过了。 另一只手从腹部向上移，开始揉捏起胸前的挺立，Bucky这里一向敏感，果然刚碰上他就明显瑟缩了一下  
“ 你别闹！马上就玩完了！” Bucky一手拽着对方在自己身上作祟的手，然而还没阻止成功，就听到Sam说 “ 来人了来人了，在海边 ”   
没办法又开始瞄准，因为Steve的动作，他现在扶着鼠标的手有点不稳导致他一直瞄不准那人的头部，刚要开枪，Steve在自己身下的手突然加速，强烈的快感让他一枪打飞了  
“ 嗯...你..啊 ”  
“ 你干什么呢！” 电脑里传来Sam的责骂 “ 他看见咱们了，换地方 ”  
Steve看Bucky微微仰着头享受着身下传来的快感，但是听到Sam的话又想努力玩好最后这一点游戏的样子，挤出放在兜里的润滑里，一根手指慢慢的进入到那让他想了一周的地方   
“ 唔..你.你发什么疯！” Bucky要被气死了，对方明显是故意的要在自己正玩得重要的时候搞这种事。  
Steve看了看屏幕，很好，就剩下不到五个人了，再伸入一指熟练的按压着对方的敏感点，他对这位置简直不能更加熟悉了，另一只手同时继续在他的分身上动作着  
“ 嗯..S..Steve，等一会儿啊…” Bucky现在真的是完全不能将注意力放在游戏上了，两处的快感冲击着他的大脑  
“ 这一把不能赢就要再开一局知道吗？” Steve用牙齿咯着他的耳垂，说话的气息喷到耳朵上痒的Bucky一个不小心碰了一下键盘，结果本来趴着草地里的他直接站了起来，于是直接成了活靶子，没有两秒就被打死了  
“ 你他妈在干什么呢？” Sam气愤到不行，圈已经缩的这么小了，这个人竟然站起来了！  
“ 都..啊..都怪..你 ” 已经死了的Bucky不用再控制电脑，两只手赶紧阻止Steve的动作，可是对方用胳膊把自己夹的死死的，丝毫无法动弹，身后已经探入三根手指，不停地抠挖着自己的后穴，前段的分身也因为刺激而流出了液体   
“ 操..你..啊..”   
“ 嗯？” Steve觉得已经差不多了，抽出了手指，将自己已经发硬的分身对准了还在开合的穴口缓缓进入  
“ 嗯…” 被充满的感觉让Bucky忍不住呻吟了，他现在坐在Steve的身上，这动作让对方的分身进入到了更深的地方，他感觉有点喘不过气来  
然而等半天也没有等到接下来的动作，刚想要自己动一动的他，被对方死死的按在腿上，只是单纯的被进入让Bucky更加难受，试图打掉按着自己腰部的手  
“ 你..动一动”  
“ 我说了你没赢就要再开一局” 说着Steve用分身磨了磨对方的后穴  
“ 嗯…这样..没法玩 ”  
“ 你杀死一个人我就动两下，你最后第几名，咱们今晚就来几次怎么样？” 说完就帮Bucky按下了准备，对面的Sam以为Bucky还要玩，也准备开始匹配  
此刻Bucky感觉自己就像被钉住了似的，他清晰的感受着自己后穴里的分身，即使被填满了也感觉空虚的要命，像是有跟羽毛在里面似的，弄得他现在毫无心思想其他的事情  
Steve坚持要给Bucky点教训，即使他现在只想把他按在床上干，但是仍然忍耐着，一手还有一搭没一搭的玩弄着Bucky的乳头  
就在Bucky刚捡到一把不错的枪时，Steve突然向上顶弄的两下，结果Bucky一个不留神打出去了几枪  
“ 喂喂喂，你今天到底怎么回事 ” Sam在电脑那边在想Bucky今天是不是嗑药了，怎么总是犯这种低级的错误  
“ Steve…你再动一动..我不想玩了 ” Bucky现在全然没有心思理Sam在说些什么  
“ 亲爱的现在还有七十多个人呢 ” Steve好心的提醒着他，他发誓今天一定会说到做到  
Bucky报复似的用手掐着Steve的大腿，现在他再清楚不过为什么对方要闹脾气，他不过是玩几天游戏罢了  
Steve忍着大腿上的疼，知道他是故意的，但就是依旧一动不动，每次Bucky刚想自己起来一点他就把人按在自己胯间   
“ 说好的杀了人才能动 ”  
知道Steve是存了心想搞他，只想着快点能解决这局游戏赶紧干正事，两手控制不住的有些颤抖，来回张合左手试图让这只机械臂能变得正常一点，然而丝毫没有作用，他还是头一次感觉到自己这只手也能这么敏感  
Sam找到了一处适合埋伏的地方，两人准备蹲守一波，没有一会儿就来了人，Bucky努力把注意力放在电脑上，他没想过自己还能这么不想玩游戏  
好在他成功的打准了从车上下来的两人，就在他刚杀死其中一个的时候Steve猛的动了两下  
“ 嗯..操…你不能等我杀完了再动么 ”   
Steve也不答话，继续以小幅度的动作着，随时准备着等Bucky杀死另一个人再猛地深入，然而那边Sam一枪将那人爆了头  
“ 可惜了 ” 停下了身下的动作，Steve安慰似的亲了亲Bucky的后颈，可这种轻柔的动作让他更加难耐  
“ 你到底动不动！” Bucky真的是忍无可忍了 ，也不再管游戏，两手拽开那还把着自己腰部的手，按在椅子把手上，自己开始上下缓缓的律动   
“ 嗯..”  
Steve当然也被憋得不好受，对方动作让他已经硬涨的分身终于不再发疼，他迎合着Bucky的动作向上顶弄着，连根的没入让他缓解了这一周的愤怒。想要抽出被攥住右手，可对方全力的按着让他动弹不得  
“ 你…别啊…我自己动 ” Bucky怕他一抽出手将自己按住，即使已经有点发软也不敢松手  
知道他在怕什么，Steve轻笑了两声猛地抽出右手，扳过他的下巴，亲吻了一下那两片薄唇 “ 我只是想吻你 ”  
Bucky被他弄得有点不好意思，这么一说好像自己很饥渴似的，想要把头转回来，可对方又吻上来的动作让他有些沉迷，完全管不了电脑里传来的Sam的叫喊声，他好像已经被打死了。  
这个姿势有些不太舒服，Steve抽出分身将人推倒在床上，栖身压了上去  
“ 你这个人心眼怎么这么小 ” Bucky搂住对方的脖子，看着近在咫尺的脸有些无奈，这么多年了他永远这么小气  
“ 你一周没有理我 ”   
这么一说Bucky倒是有点心虚，他这几天的确玩的有点多了  
Steve再次将分身对准他的后穴，只是轻轻戳弄着穴口，揉捏着对方的胸部，他很喜欢这么做，Bucky的胸肌练得棒极了  
 “ 以后不许玩了 ”  
“ 不行..嘶” 刚拒绝，Steve就一口咬住了他的乳头，突然的疼痛让他不禁蜷缩脚趾   
“ 少玩！少玩行么！”好不容易找到点乐趣他得再争取争取  
即便如此Bucky也感受到了压在自己身上的人并不满意这个答案，分身依旧在穴口进进出出不深入，显得里面尤为空虚   
“ 就两把! ”  
听到这个答案Steve倒是将分身推进去了一点但又不动了，Bucky想要向前迎合，可对方压在自己身上让他不能动  
“ 一把，一把总行了吧…快 啊” 还没说完Steve便将分身整根没入，忽然的满足让Bucky叫出了声  
Steve一边九浅一深的律动着一边回头看了看电脑 “ Bucky, 第五名 ”  
“ 嗯…不重要..”  
“ 怎么不重要，今晚要五次 ” Steve回身折起对方的双腿，好让自己进入的更深一些  
“ 啊..你...疯了吗..那..嗯..我会死 ”   
“ 我可以的 ” 不等Bucky再说话，Steve直接堵住了他的嘴，只能发出呜咽的声音  
每一次都是整根的抽出再齐根没入，Bucky努力大口的喘息着，他感受到了Steve每一次都顶在了自己的敏感点上，他双腿攀住对方的腰，灭顶的快感让他想要更多  
“ 你...嗯今天..故意的...啊”  
“ 我想让你知道谁更重要 ”   
“ 我只是..玩..啊..操 ” 被一下猛地进入弄得话梗在喉咙说不出来，他们两个好像自己第一次相见那次再也没这么激烈过  
“ 你他妈..轻点.嗯”   
“ 今天要听我的知道么 ”   
对方强烈的攻势让Bucky不自觉的想要往上逃窜，可每一次向上结果都是再被Steve按回来，这么一来反而帮他更加深入  
 要说Bucky以前还没有真实的了解到血清的厉害，他这次真的深入的明白了，不知道过了多久，即使是过去的冬日士兵也真的受不了这么持久的性爱，从第一次射出来的浓稠到刚刚那次已经清淡的透明，他现在简直比打架还要疲惫，压在身上的人还在孜孜不倦的动作着，甚至还想要再换个姿势，他现在后悔为什么在刚刚自己还有力气的时候没有给这个人踹开，虽然这听起来太不浪漫了。  
“ 趴过去吧Bucky ” Steve亲了亲对方那已经有些红肿的唇，他说了这次一定说到做到  
“ 动….嗯…动不了 ” Bucky现在别说翻身了，他连手都抬不起来，不但累的要命还口干舌燥  
他这副样子让Steve看了更加上火，将人翻过去，看到后穴因为长久的抽插有些不能闭合，液体从穴口慢慢流出，Steve觉得自己快要射了，他亲吻着Bucky的后背  
“ 乖，再等等，我快射了”  
“ 你..啊..混蛋..快点嗯”   
Steve一手握住Bucky的分身开始撸动，身下连续的几次猛烈的抽插，伴随着两人的低吼，终于一同射了出来  
抽出分身，Bucky还没缓过来，依旧剧烈的喘息着  
“ 我还活着，你竟然真的做了五次 ” 一开始Bucky真的以为Steve只是开个玩笑  
“ I can do this all day ”   
等两人清理完已经进入梦乡，谁也没有注意到手机里Sam发来的咒骂，果然不能跟有对象的人打游戏！


	16. 南柯一梦（4p）

Bucky躺在树荫下有些犯困，阵阵吹来的微风像是摇篮一样让他忍不住想要睡觉，意识渐渐涣散，直到身边的一切都不再那么真实，Bucky觉得自己是睡着了，可好像还是能轻微的感受到身边的几只小羊走过去，或者远处传来的几声孩子们的嬉笑。不一会儿他感觉自己的脚趾被什么柔软湿润的东西触碰了一下，不想睁眼，晃了晃脚趾驱赶那在自己脚下作祟的小羊。然而让他没想到的是，这动作似乎并不像平时那样奏效，那有些扰人的触感逐渐像上移动，游走到他的大腿时，Bucky才不得不睁开眼。  
“ Steve？”   
看到眼前的人让他有些惊讶，对方并没有告知他今天会回来，以为是想给他一个惊喜，然而，接下来映入眼帘的人让他惊得一句话也说不出来了。因为他看到他的身边还站了一个人，这幅面孔本应该是他最熟悉的，然而如今怎么看都让人觉得不可思议，这人与Steve长的毫无分别的五官，唯一的不同就是没有脸上那因为长时间不打理而有些不修边幅的胡须。  
他看向坐在自己腿间的人，试图询问道 “ 所以..这是什么情况？”  
可对方却不以为意的说道 “ 只是五年前的我罢了。” 话落便抓住了他的脚腕，亲吻着他的大腿内侧，有些刺人的胡须扫过敏感的部分，即使Bucky想要再说点什么大脑也不由得变得运转的有些缓慢。  
“ 等等…Steve..”   
“ Bucky…” 这时，另一个，那个五年前的Steve，皱褶眉头走了过来，一手摸过他的侧脸，有些不敢置信的说道  
 “ 你竟然还活着。”  
“ 是…可现在..唔 ” Bucky还没说完，五年前的Steve便直接吻了上来，不给他一点问话的机会，急切又深情的亲吻让他忍不住摸向他的头以示安慰，这种感觉得亲吻他还是在自己刚刚被苏睿治好时感受过，奇妙的竟然又在一个吻里感受到了失而复得的喜悦。  
这时Steve的在他身下的动作并没有停止，对方故意似的用脸颊摩擦着他那敏感的大腿根部，下意识想要并拢的双腿却被对方压制着不能动作，好吧，应该说他早该习惯这样有些恶劣行为的Steve了，这才是近两年他的Steve。  
紧接着对方磨蹭的动作便停止，然后用舌头舔弄起来，分身被握住，Steve吻了吻那躲着的龟头，然而这动作让那半硬的分身更是有些兴奋，迫不及待的想要更多。可Steve并不照顾，反而是吻上了他的会阴，那更是私密又敏感的位置让Bucky嘴里传出了些低吟。对方亲吻着舔弄着，就在Bucky毫无防备的享受着这让人愉悦的快感时，Steve忽然轻咬了一下，疼痛夹杂着快感让他不由得将正在亲吻自己的，五年前的Steve搂的更紧。  
五年前的Steve像是得到鼓励一般，有些更加卖力的亲吻起来，随后那让人窒息的吻从他的嘴唇转移到了脖颈，紧接着轻轻撩开了他的衣服，吻上了他袒露出来的胸前两点。  
Bucky一丝的理智告诉他这样似乎有点不对，他开始怀疑自己是不是真的在做梦，可这真实的触感让他不得不否认了这个想法。  
就在他天真的以为这就是全部了的时候，再出现的人让他脸色忽然变得通红，立刻反抗起了正在自己身上作祟的两人，然而结果可想而知，一个Steve他都应付不来，更不要说再加一个，而且是处于亢奋状态的又年轻了几岁的Steve。  
他看见身边站着的人，穿着上个世纪流行的背带裤，衬衫的扣子乖巧的扣到了最上面的一颗，有些瘦小的身体好像下一秒就能被一只跑来跑去的小羊羔推到，当然他知道这个人就算被撞倒也会迅速的站起来装作若无其事或者干脆和那只找事的羊仔干一架。Bucky觉得自己或许是因为那双重的快感才产生的幻觉，就在他这么说服自己的时候，那个小个子说话了  
“ Bucky..你..” 对方一副震惊的表情让Bucky更加慌张，想要解释  
“ Stevie…不是..嗯” 下意识的用更加亲密的称呼叫着这个有些慌张的Steve，他竟然看见了十六岁的Steve，那个还是个弱不禁风的小个子的Steve，可还想说些什么的Bucky因为分身被包裹住的快感而刺激的说不出话来，Steve含住了他的分身，不留一寸的全部吞进，强烈的快感刺激着大脑，胸前敏感的两点也被五年前的Steve照顾的已经挺立，甚至被吸吮了一会儿的乳头已经变得有些肿胀的看起来竟然大了不少，然而对方还不放过，一手挤压的他的胸部，像是想让那被玩的通透的乳头里流出来点什么才罢休。  
“ Stevie…嗯..你别看…啊..” Bucky看着走向他的人，理智告诉他不能让十六岁的Steve看到这些，他甚至想让对方过来然后他好捂住那双清澈又坚定的眼睛，怎么能让对方看到这些，看到他的好朋友，正在被两个长大了的自己玩的说不出话，强烈的羞耻让Bucky甚至声音里带着点颤抖。  
“ Bucky，你愿意接受这些是吗？你愿意是吗？” 十六岁的Steve走过来捧住了Bucky的脸，虔诚吻上了他那带着稍许水汽的眼睛  
 “ 我应该早些知道的，现在已经足够晚了。” 话落便吻上了他的唇，有些青涩又带有试探性的亲吻让Bucky愣着不知道怎么回应，脑海中全都是对方刚刚说的那句话。  
就在这时，后穴传来的触感把他的思绪拽了回来，一根手指的进入虽然并不困难，但是内壁被清晰的抚摸着的触感让他拽住了身下的稻草，Steve无比的熟悉他的敏感点，从开始抽动手指的第一次便有意无意的扫过，刺激得他想要放松迎合却又不自觉的收紧后穴想要更多。  
五年前的Steve终于舍得放过了他那已经发胀又红肿的胸部，将他那已经被舔的挺立的分身再次含住，开始了有些讨好似的吞吐，这回的感觉明显没有刚刚来的爽快，但是对方努力满足他却又因为不熟练而擦过的牙齿让Bucky的分身又硬了几分。  
而此时十六岁的Steve因为呼吸不畅抬头喘息着，苍白的脸也因为憋气而泛着红，认真的看着Bucky说道 “ 我喜欢你，Bucky。” 在这种时候迎来纯情的告白让Bucky用手捂住了眼睛，然而对方并不会因为而放过他，一边承受着身下两处传来的快感，一边被迫要说出告白的话  
“ 你也喜欢我的对吧？”  
Bucky嘴里念叨着天啊，如果这是梦请让他快点醒过来，极小的声音也让Steve捕捉到了，那在他身体里的三根手指故意的碾压着他的敏感点，说道 “ 他在问你，你喜欢他吗？”  
“ 嗯..God..” Bucky想要沉默，可身下的触感告诉他，如果他不说点什么这人便不会放过他那脆弱的地方，被照顾了许久的两处似乎马上就要到了迸发的地步，Bucky最终只能妥协的承认  
“ 我喜欢你..Stevie..我也喜欢你…” 话落Steve才好心似的撤出手指，五年前的Steve也停下来嘴中的动作，可即便如此，Bucky也清晰的感觉到自己的分身还在不断的溢出一些粘稠的液体，似乎已经迫不及待的等着接下来的事情，羞耻心让他不敢直视这三个人，双手撑着自己的上半身，微微仰头缓解着稍稍才有所缓和的快感。  
“ Bucky..” 五年前的Steve抬起他的大腿架在了他的肩头，被迫后仰支撑住自己身体的Bucky看着他，对方俯身向前亲吻着他的嘴唇 “ 这是真的对吧。” 五年前的Steve有些不相信的确认着，似乎还不敢相信自己的好朋友自己从小暗恋的男孩儿竟然真的没有离开他  
Bucky有些心疼地看着他，回应的亲了亲他的鼻尖，哑声说道 “ 是的，这当然是…嗯” 他正说着，对方的分身便有些急迫的横冲直撞进来，不给他喘息的机会，突然的全部进入几乎让Bucky有些喘不过气来，手肘撑在草垛上，有意识的抓着干草，大口呼吸着想让自己快点适应这突如其来的大家伙，他有些日子没有感受过这么着急的Steve了。  
五年前的Steve嘴里一边轻念着他的名字一边说着我爱你，Bucky想要抱抱他，想要安慰他，可快感加上身边的Steve开始轻舔他锁骨的动作让他有些无能为力，只能尽力的配合身下的动作，好让对方感受到自己真实的存在  
“ 嗯..” 胸前那已经被玩的红肿的两点又被Steve用拇指轻揉着，变得异常敏感的乳头被对方有些粗糙的手指弄得他身体不由得颤了几下。  
“ 喜欢这样吗？” Steve用牙齿硌着他的锁骨，等留了一排的牙印在用舌头舔弄，没有得到他的回答便不满足的抓着他的胸部，又问一遍 “ 是不是喜欢这样？”   
Bucky太熟悉这样的Steve了，不，每一个Steve他都熟悉，但是这个Steve才是他恢复自己的意识以来相处的Steve，执着里透着恶劣。

身下的冲撞让他已经有些承受不住，五年前的Steve太着急了，而现在的Steve更是故意的玩弄他的敏感点，每一处都是对方最了解的位置，他最怕被碰到的地方，从锁骨到胸前再到小腹和腰侧毫无遗漏的被照顾到，支撑自己的双臂也有些发颤，Steve像是也注意到了，坐在他身后，从后背将人搂住，抚摸着他的身体，终于可以泄力的Bucky一下便栽倒了对方的怀里。被抬起的双腿挂在五年前的Steve的肩膀上，因为对方的动作无力的晃动着，嘴里不时的传出低吟，想要让对方的动作慢一点，可每次到嘴边的话都因为看到对方的表情而说不出口，最终只变为叫着他的名字  
“ Steve…” 五年前的Steve听到他的呼唤便会俯身下来亲吻，然后下压的动作让他不得不将双腿叉的更开，甚至到达极限，这动作让对方硕大的分身更加深入，有一瞬间Bucky甚至要怀疑这人要把阴囊都挤进那被干的发烫的地方。  
天气并不是那么凉爽，此时Bucky有几丝微长的头发因为汗水贴在了脸上，Steve帮他拨开，又撩起那散落在后颈的碎发吻了上去  
Bucky想要回头索吻，然而刚侧脸便注意到十六岁的Steve正在生疏的握着自己的分身撸动，似乎手法掌握的并不好，急的微微流汗。  
Bucky自觉地握住了那还稚嫩的分身，开始缓慢的动作，十六岁的Steve见他这样靠的更近些，贴在了他身边，Bucky看着他脸色有些红，不知道是因为天气还是因为现在正在发生的事情，随便一个对于十六岁的Steve来说都是个不小的冲击，握着那大小与身材不太相符的地方，Bucky虽然不是第一次见，但还是有些惊奇为什么Steve那时候个子这么小，这里倒是傲人的尺寸。  
随着他的动作，对方的分身开始抬头，就在他正考虑要不要帮他咬的时候，五年前的Steve停下了动作，撤出分身的那一瞬间Bucky抑制不住的呻吟出声，随后他便感觉自己像个玩偶一样被向后拖了一点，然后便靠在了草垛上，刚还抱着他的Steve现在蹲到了他的胯下，用手指按了按那还没有闭合的穴口，下意识的收缩反而绞着对方的手指不放，Steve挑起嘴笑着看他，说  
 “ 我来了？”  
虽是询问的语气但是完全没有等待Bucky的回答，还没有休息过来的Bucky便立刻又迎来了新的一波攻势，与刚刚的横冲直撞明显不同，这次对方有技巧的顶向他的敏感点，抽动几次之后便顶向深处停留着不动，缓慢的研磨像是不舍得出来  
“ God..Steve..嗯 ” 这是现在的Steve最喜欢干的事，每次不肯好好的抽动，生怕快速的抽插会射的快，总是喜欢动几下便停在里面磨着他的敏感点，这的确是个有效果的方法，但只是对于Steve来说，几乎每次Bucky都会被对方这样的动作弄得分身不停地分泌液体，源源不断的流出粘稠，持续的高潮刺激的大脑不能思考。  
“ Steve..唔 ” 想让对方不要再磨了，然而还没说完五年前的Steve便将那还硬邦邦的分身塞到了他的嘴里，Bucky被顶的差点干呕出来，窒息感刺激的大脑，对方还不罢休，每一次都顶弄到他的喉咙才肯罢休，没几下Bucky的眼泪就被逼出来了，身下的快感加上窒息感让他停止了身体上的一切动作，只能被动的接受  
“ Bucky？” 十六岁的Steve不满意他突然停下来，挺了挺腰叫着他的名字，Bucky这才有了些意识，手上又开始撸动起来  
此时，Steve又停下了身下的动作，向更深的地方挤了挤，Bucky被晾了许久的分手被他握在手里，没有撸动而是用食指沾着顶部流出来的液体，然后又揉了揉马眼的位置  
“ 唔…” 对方的动作让Bucky受不了的挣动，牙齿不小心硌到了五年前Steve的分身，对方嘶了一声没说什么，却是不在挺动，一手掐住Bucky的下巴被迫他不能闭嘴，用龟头蹭着他敏感的上颚。刺痒的感觉刺激的Bucky想要扭头，却无能为力，疯狂的分泌唾液，没一会儿便因为不能闭嘴而顺着嘴边流下来。  
有些恳求似的看了看站在自己面前的五年前的Steve，对方无动于衷，闭眼享受着快感，余光看见现在的Steve狡黠的看着自己，更是恶劣的又狠狠的顶了两下，就在这时，十六岁的Steve弯下腰，用舌头轻舔他的嘴角，Bucky甚至觉得自己变成了一个冰淇淋，这样的Steve在他的记忆力还是那年两人因为没有钱只能买一根冰棒时的样子，小心翼翼，一丝不落的舔舐干净，生怕浪费一滴。紧接着对方又用舌尖碰了碰他的眼角，那里不知道什么时候流下来两滴眼泪。  
五年前的Steve似乎要迎来高潮，猛地将分身塞进去更多，然后Bucky喉间感觉到有些滚烫的东西落了上去，对方退出来，顺带着带出了一些白灼顺着他的嘴角流下来，Bucky没有心思去擦擦嘴或者是喘口气，因为就在五年前的Steve退出的那一瞬间，身下的Steve像疯了一般的开始抽动，极快的速度让Bucky觉得自己的后穴烫的要命，他甚至都来不及咽下去那还留在嘴里的精液，张着嘴呼吸着，仿佛下一秒他就要憋死了。  
“ Steve..嗯..慢点..啊”   
十六岁的Steve并不会在这种时候放过他，见他手无力的垂下去，学着刚才的样子，将自己的分身送进了他的嘴里。  
“ 唔..” 嘴里被再次填满，本来就呼吸困难的Bucky摇着头告诉眼前的小豆芽他要歇一下，然而对方像是没看见似的，自己开始了挺动。  
五年前的Steve从高潮的快感缓过来后开始温柔的亲吻他的全身，那轻轻点水的吻落在身上让现在敏感至极的Bucky反应更加强烈，然而经过两个人的进入之后，他并不能再做什么实质性的闪躲。  
一阵子快速的抽动让Steve也要到达高潮，随着一记猛地进入便射在了Bucky的身体里，终于停下了那不知道是折磨多一点还是快感更多的操弄，被放下的双腿摊在干草上，一瞬间便感觉精液顺着他那不能合拢的穴口流出来，努力想要收缩后穴却没有什么作用。大腿根部被不停地拍打弄得又烫又疼，蹭在干草上更是有些刺痛，想要抬起一点，却发现双腿抖得要命，根本抬不起来。  
十六岁的Steve分身在他不断吞吐下已经完全的挺立了，快感加上有些燥热的天气让他有些喘不过气，即便如此他也执着的跪坐在Bucky身下，想要向之前那样抬起Bucky的双腿。  
Bucky当然知道对方不可能抬得起来，自己双腿的重量他当然知道，想要使力却软的发颤  
“ Stevie..你不行..”  
“ 不，我可以。” 说罢便举起他的一条腿，刚刚还可以施力的Bucky现在只能将全部的重量都留给十六岁的Steve，看着对方有些艰难的样子，Bucky妥协道  
“ 你停下..你躺下我来好吗..我来。”  
十六岁的Steve倔强的说道 “ 不，你这样会舒服…”  
“ 不不不，我想换一个姿势可以吗。” Bucky当然知道怎么才能让他妥协，一手轻拍还埋在自己颈窝的五年前的Steve，示意他起来。  
十六岁的Steve听他这么说才肯主动躺下，Bucky起身刚要跨坐上去便因为无力而差点摔下去，不止双腿，他浑身都软的不像话，就在他要摔下去的一瞬间，Steve拖住了他的腋下，将他抬起来，十六岁的Steve自觉的扶好分身，Steve也找好位置，缓缓放下了Bucky。  
“ 嗯…” 被干的敏感又松软的后穴轻松的将对方的分身吞了进去，Steve松开双手，Bucky差点坐了下去，赶紧双手撑住地面，清晰的看到他的双腿在不停的打颤，他可不敢坐下去，理智告诉他十六岁的Steve是承受不了一个超级士兵的重量的。  
这时五年前的Steve靠坐在一边，一手握住了他的分身，开始缓慢的撸动  
“ 嗯…停一下..” Bucky就没什么力气，此时的他又因为分身的快感而更加发软，不敢有所动作，这样僵持让Bucky受不了，感觉着那仅剩的力气逐渐消失，十六岁的Steve刚还沉浸在分身被温暖的地方包裹住的快感，现在也觉得不满足了，添油加醋的开始抬腰  
“ 先..先别动啊..”   
就在Bucky无措的时候，注意到了在一旁看戏的Steve，于是向对方投向求助的眼神  
“ 要我帮忙吗？” 说着站到了他的身后，又从腋下将他抄起来，Bucky感觉到十六岁的Steve的分身卡在了他的穴口，然后紧接着便是自然的下落，猛地全部进入，就在他以为自己要坐在十六岁的Steve身上时，Steve又抬住了他  
“ 嗯…” 忽然的进入让Bucky扬起了头，十六岁的Steve也也因为刚刚的动作皱着眉头，眼睛微微眯起。  
“ 是这样吗？”Steve又将他抬起，再次同样的深入，这次没有停歇，而是连续几次的抬起落下，十六岁的Steve似乎也找到了节奏，迎合着Steve的抬腰。  
可此时五年前的Steve却不再照顾他的分身，而是转移到他那还发疼的乳头，再次被抚摸上Bucky觉得那两点是不是要破了，为什么什么时候的Steve都对他的胸部这么着迷，胸前的疼痛加上后穴的快感让Bucky泄力的将浑身的重量都留给Steve。  
Steve倒是不在乎，轻而易举的控制着交合的速度，十六岁的Steve好像突然开窍了似的扶着分身在他的后穴里变换着角度，时有时无的扫过敏感点时，Bucky都抑制不住的呻吟。  
随着一阵被操控的进出，Bucky感觉自己的后穴此时已经发麻，似乎是没有知觉，但是刺激着大脑的快感让他又不能忽略那进出的东西，然后，Bucky的分身抖动了几下，可立刻被十六岁的Steve掐住根部，想要喷射的欲望瞬间被阻止。  
“ 等我一起Bucky。”  
持续了三轮的快感让Bucky无力的摇着头，他马上就要射出来了，被阻止的痛苦使后穴的快感更加明显，Steve控制他的动作反而变得更快了一些  
“ 不行..Stevie..” Bucky想要拽开对方的手，可这动作却被五年前的Steve阻止，他抓着Bucky的双手，亲吻着他的耳廓，安慰道 “ 再坚持一会儿。”  
“ 不行...啊..我真的不行了..” Bucky现在不知道还能做什么，只能摇着头，声音里带着哽咽告诉这三个人他真的要到极限了。  
“ Bucky..快了..” 十六岁的Steve也起身亲吻着他的锁骨，那刚刚被Steve玩的有些发青的地方又被十六岁的Steve舔弄着  
毫无意义的抗议，Bucky依旧被迫的起起落落，这种完全超出承受能力的快感让他不断地流眼泪，丝毫没有一点自主权的他被三个Steve控制着，唯一能做的就是求饶和呻吟。  
“ 不行...嗯...求求你..求求你..啊...” 随着一声尖叫，十六岁的Steve终于放开了手，Bucky随即便喷射了出来，紧接着身体里再次感受到那滚烫的东西。  
Steve抬起他，分身退出的一瞬间，白灼顺着穴口流了了出来，一直到流到大腿根部，Bucky已经没有精神再去管那些东西，Steve将他放到一旁的草地上，他双眼甚至已经无法聚焦，无神的直视着前方  
对方亲了亲他有些红肿的唇，凑到他的耳边说着  
“ 还好么？” 然后有些狠的咬住了他的耳垂

突然的刺痛让Bucky惊醒，噌的一下坐起身，久久缓不过神来，看着周围的一切，还是他睡前平静的样子，没有那荒唐的事情发生，Bucky感觉自己的内裤里湿了一片，脸抑制不住的红起来，他竟然梦到三个Steve来干他，摸了摸还有些发疼的耳垂，回头一看是被草垛里一个硬刺扎破了。又缓了一会儿，打算起来回去换身衣服，挥之不去的味道不断地提醒他自己想了些什么。  
“ Bucky！” 远处传来Steve的声音让Bucky一个激灵站了起来  
那人挥着手一脸兴奋的向他跑过来，Bucky看着他越来越近的身影拔腿就跑，连那几只还乱跑着的小羊都没管。没办法，过于刺激的梦让他对眼前的人实在有些发憷。


	17. 邂逅咖啡（芽冬）

Bucky靠在酒店的房间门口，看着愣在自己眼前的人，这个比自己矮上小半头的家伙一脸不敢置信的样子让他忍不住想笑。  
“ 怎么？你要是不想就算了。”  
“ 没有！没有…”  
听对方应了，滴的一声刷了房卡，Bucky推门就进去了，没有理身后的人，这个呆瓜，一天下来连碰一下他的手都不敢。  
打算让对方先冷静冷静，于是他先是自顾自的洗了个澡，出来的时候小个子依旧老老实实的坐在沙发上，有点脏的衬衫加上淤青的嘴角，不用想就知道这小子在见自己之前干了什么。

Bucky早在今天之前就见过他，每天下班都能在街角看到他，蹲在那，看到自己来了便转身就跑走。  
当然了，让Bucky记住他的当然不是因为他每天在路边蹲着，而是因为前几天这个小子竟然挑衅了那两个喜欢招惹他的混蛋。  
当时装作什么都没看见他在第二天看到对方鼻青脸肿的蹲在路边，罪恶感油然而生，也是因此他才记住这个不起眼的小个子。  
他想过这人会跟自己怎么搭讪，不过绝对没想过他会花钱和自己“约会”，毕竟看起来身上不像时有多于的钱来做这些事的人。  
下午的时候看到这个起码盯了他两周的人，Bucky还真是愣了一下。对方有点狼狈的样子，出了店门就不好意思的低着头说  
“ 我…我请你看电影。”

正坐在床上想着，Bucky就被说话的声音打断了，他也洗完了，站在离他两步远的地方。  
“ 那个….Bucky…”  
好吧，这还是他再三嘱咐不用叫他Barnes先生，对方才终于舍得随便一点称呼他。  
“ 我…我的钱只够请你看电影的，我…”  
“ 不然你以为晚饭是谁买的单？”  
Bucky真想敲开他的脑袋看看里面装的是什么  
“ 而且…”  
说着，他把还站在一旁不敢靠近的人拽到床边。  
“ 而且，不是花钱我就愿意睡的知道么。”  
可能是意识到自己说错话了，对方有些着急的想解释，脸都憋红了。  
“ 我知道！我知道…我不是那个意思….”  
“ 我就是…你确定…”  
吞吞吐吐的说不清楚，Bucky一把将他拽到床上，对方明显被吓了一跳，愣在那不敢动弹。  
Bucky跨坐在他腿上，一手压着他的肩膀问道  
“ 说，在路口盯我多久了。”

自己的小动作被戳穿，Steve紧张的连嘴都张不开了，刚想解释，就听身上的人继续说道  
“ 还自以为是的替我打架？你打得过他们吗？”  
这一下Steve感觉自己的脸更烫了，一周前他在街角等着对方下班的时候，无意中听到两个人说是想找Bucky的麻烦，他一个冲动，上去就打了其中一人的脸，接下来，当然是没什么意外的和那两人打了一架。  
当时还在庆幸自己帮了大忙的他，现在觉得自己蠢极了，Bucky什么都知道，而且事实是对方根本不需要他的帮助。  
“ 我就是路过…而已。”  
Steve说完咽了咽口水，因为他话刚落Bucky就解开了他的浴袍带子。然后还不等他再说什么，就凑到他面前，可能只差一厘米或者更少，他们就要吻上了，就连对方呼出的气都喷在了自己的脸上。  
Steve屏住呼吸，紧接着就听对方说道  
“ 说实话。”  
不知道是因为说话的是自己喜欢的人还是因为他就是不会说谎，Steve还没等对方在做什么就结巴的回答了问题  
“ 十…十七天了….”

十七天前，Steve走进这家店单纯是因为好奇，结果他一眼就看到了坐在单面玻璃里的人，那时候他手里还提着那个差点被人拽烂了的背包，他的眼神根本移不开，玻璃房子里的人正和别人聊着天，笑得开心，完全没有感觉到外面有人在盯着他。  
Steve第一个反应就是翻出包里仅剩下的一点生活费，但是那点钱什么都不够，他只能这么隔着玻璃看着里面的人。  
连续来了三天保安就开始哄他，后来没有办法，他只好在街角等着。  
于是就在今天，他终于赚够了请对方看电影的钱，喜欢找他麻烦的那几个人自然不会在这种时候放过他，这也是为什么他看上去会那么狼狈。  
不过，即使是一对三的打架，Steve也一分钱都没让他们抢走。  
他想请他看一场电影。

 

对这个答案Bucky一点没觉得惊奇，他继续手上的动作，  
“ 做过吗？”  
问完他就觉得自己这个问题多余了，看对方这反应就知道这是第一次。  
“ 没….没有…”  
Bucky伏在他身上，他不敢完全坐下，对方有些瘦弱的身形再加上目前肉眼可见的几处淤青，他可不想让他伤势加重。  
先是吻上了对方的唇，本以为他会有点不知所措，没想到他倒是自觉地迎合自己的动作，正感叹这小子还可以的时候，就感觉自己的浴袍里伸进了两只手。  
好吧….不止还可以。  
留恋在自己腰侧的两只手，轻轻扫过他的小腹和腰窝，然后在股沟的位置又立刻停下回到腰间。  
几次动作下来Bucky被他两只手撩拨得来了感觉，前倾着身体想让那两只手可以往下一点，然而对方却随着自己的动作同样上移。  
不知道是他学习能力惊人还是根本就是在骗他，这么一会儿下来，亲吻的主导权也一点点的从自己这溜走。  
对方有些急迫的亲吻霸占着他的嘴里的空气，没什么规律和技巧让他完全摸不到头绪，莫名其妙的变为自己迎合他。  
直到那双手不知道多少次从自己的腰眼转移回腰侧，Bucky忍不住把对方的双手放到自己的屁股上，离开他还咬着自己下唇的嘴，然后有些喘息的说道  
“ 接吻的时候要摸我这里。”  
他话刚落对方的脸就红了，一瞬间Bucky甚至以为对方才是被摸屁股的那一个。  
“好..好…”  
说着，那双终于舍得碰上自己屁股的手开始揉捏起他的臀瓣，力度刚刚好，舒服得Bucky忍不住泄了力，他刚落下就听到对方嘶的一声，只好赶紧又起身。  
一看才发现对方肋骨的地方也是一片淤青。  
“ 打不过就跑，你是傻子么？唔…” 他一边说着，对方手上的动作并没有停下，Bucky只好用手肘和膝盖撑着床  
“ 我打的过他们。”  
看着对方认真盯着自己的眼神，Bucky也懒得和他争辩，伸手掏出床头柜里的润滑剂和安全套，塞到了他手里，意思再明显不过，紧接着他就又要吻上对方，然而身下的人却躲着他的吻说  
“ 等等，我不太会，怕弄疼了你....”  
“啧..”  
Bucky叹了口气，拿过对方手里的东西，先是挤在了自己的股沟，然后又用手指沾了沾，跪坐着的他按揉着自己的后穴，缓慢的塞进去了一根手指。  
说实话，自己给自己扩张并不是个容易的事，有些别扭的姿势让他整个前身都露了出来，浴袍早就挂在自己的胳膊上和腰间，自己的手指在后穴里进出，努力找着让自己舒服的一点。  
正挺着腰抽动着，他一低头就看让自己这么辛苦的罪魁祸首不错眼珠的看着自己，没有一点反应，整个人都呆了似的。  
第一次被人盯着做这种事，Bucky意外的觉得有些不好意思，然而什么都不会的人完全没有意识到这一点。  
“ 你..你倒是学着点！”  
对方这才有了反应。Steve坐了起来，像模像样的把润滑挤到手上，又凑到他的穴口，先是揉捏了几下臀瓣，然后在自己再一次将手指进入的后，同样缓缓的挤了进去。  
“ 你…操..”  
“ 疼了吗？”  
Bucky摇了摇头，没想到对方直接在自己还没抽出来的时候就挤了进来，虽然那里早就准备好再进入一根手指，但是这毫无防备又没有规律的进入，完全打乱了他的节奏。  
对方的手指并不像这个人那么老实，完全不跟着自己的进出而动作，撑着后穴没有收紧的机会，就在Bucky想撤出自己的手时，对方一下碰到了自己的敏感点，下意识收紧的后穴加大了快感，对方那根手指并没有离开那一点，自己每一次后穴的收缩都刺激着那，嘴里抑制不住的发出了呻吟。  
“ 动一动啊…”  
不说还好，他话刚落，对方就开始听话摩擦着那，Bucky抽出自己的手，搂上他的脖子，对方依旧移不开眼的盯着自己的脸。  
在自己的撤出的一瞬间，对方就又塞进了一根手指，比刚刚更大范围的刺激让他腰都软了下来。  
身体渴望被触摸的他将胸前两点凑了过去，然而没什么反应的人依旧认认真真开阔着他的后穴，循序渐进，已经变成了三根手指。  
见他没有反应，Bucky干脆自己摸上了自己的右胸，手掌挤压着胸部，手指捏着乳头，正沉浸在两处的快感里，左胸就忽然被咬了一口  
“ 唔..”  
“ 可以吗？我没有多余的手了。”  
Bucky看着认真盯着自己的人，对方一手还在自己后穴进出一手捏着自己的大腿和臀瓣，是了，的确没多余的手来摸他，只好点了点头。  
紧接着，对方像婴儿吃奶似的用牙齿硌着乳头，然后又是吸吮。一瞬间他都分不出来到底是快感多，疼痛多，还是羞耻更多。

他正教着一个才成年不久的小子怎么上自己。  
羞耻感让浑身更加敏感起来，自己的分身也在两人的腹前来回蹭弄，即使没有完全挺立也早就来了感觉，不停地流出液体，毕竟这小子就没有放过他后穴的敏感。

Steve努力地动作，不管是嘴上还是手上，他都用着Bucky最喜欢的方式，至少在他看来Bucky是喜欢的，不然也不会没有阻拦他而且轻声的呻吟声就没有断过。  
他感觉自己的分身早就硬了，硬的发疼，自慰的次数一只手都能数的过来，他警告着自己绝对不能一分钟就射出来，可是光是看着眼前的人的样子他就已经兴奋的不行了。  
他不自觉的加快手上的动作，对方胸前的两点被自己咬的已经红肿，好像下一秒就要出血了似的。他因为自己有些沉迷吸吮Bucky的胸部而感到难为情，可能潜意识不想停下来的他的确这么做了，他依旧努力咬着那里。  
对方因为自己的动作扬起脖颈大口呼吸，呻吟声越来越明显，即使是偶尔夹杂的几声叫骂声，Steve也觉得那声音真是好听极了，他应该录下来的。  
“ Bucky..我可以，我可以进去了吗….”  
他感觉自己真的是一秒也忍不住了  
“ 我以为你想用手把我干到高潮。”  
听了对方的话Steve觉得自己的分身又涨大了几分，正僵硬着不知道该用什么姿势，自己再一次被推倒，靠在了几个枕头上，Bucky给他戴上了安全套，他觉得自己现在紧张极了，完全不知道怎么做的他，眼看着喜欢的人扶着自己的分身缓缓坐下。  
被包裹着的感觉太过于美好，Steve深呼吸了几次让自己平静一点，身上的人也停下了动作，半坐在自己的胯间，Steve感觉到他的双腿在支撑着自己，不然怎么会在发抖呢。  
“ 我他妈…我真的小看你了。”  
想起自己刚刚做的，Steve又开始抚摸着对方的颤抖双腿腿，揉捏吸吮着胸前两点。  
“ 嗯…”  
与之前不同的呻吟声，Bucky开始主动的在他胯间沉浮，虽说是极慢的动作，但也让他兴奋得好像久违的哮喘都要发作了。他不能动，他怕自己也动起来的话，下一秒就结束了，慢点好，慢点就能久一些。  
Steve忍耐着想要奋力挺动的欲望，看着对方忍耐快感的表情。  
直到他感觉到自己抚摸着的大腿抖动得越来越大，Bucky断断续续的说道  
“你..你他妈倒是…嗯动一动！”  
本来不想作出反应的Steve在看到Bucky泛红的双眼时，不自觉的听话起来，开始挺动着腰。  
不过连续几次动作下来，他就累的停了下来，这个动作真的太费力气了。

同样气喘吁吁的当然还有Bucky，他感觉自己的双腿已经不是他的了，对方的出乎意料的大家伙将自己架在这，他又生怕自己压坏了身下的人，最终两人只好换个姿势。  
他平躺在床上，腰下垫着枕头，自己把着自己的双腿，门户大开的样子让他不好意思看对方的表情，没办法，对谁来说这都有点难为情。  
感受着对方再一次将他填满，全部的进入让他几乎喘不过气来，有规律的抽插，恰到好处的速度，无一不是他喜欢的  
“ 嗯…Steve…我快…”  
连续的挺进加上自己撸动着分身，眼看着要迎来高潮的Bucky，不自觉的挺着腰迎接进出，然而就在即将高潮的前一秒，对方停下了动作。  
“ 嗯…操…”  
没忍住骂出了脏话，Bucky又跌回了床上喘息，在自己身下努力动作的人同样是气喘吁吁的满头大汗。  
等他稍稍从即将高潮的快感中缓过来，对方便又开始下一轮的动作。  
几次的停歇总让他临近高潮却又被迫停了下来，断断续续的进出让他实在受不了了，好吧他记住了，真的不能小看小个子。  
“ 你..唔…你还没好！”  
“ 我..我可以好了吗？我早就忍不住了…”  
听了他的话Bucky气的想要大叫  
“ 快点结束啊…嗯”  
他刚说完，对方就开始快速的抽插，奋力的进攻让他无暇顾及其他，一手握着自己的分身，在对方撤出的一瞬间迎来了高潮。  
格外疲惫的一场性事让Bucky瘫在床上不想动，同样瘫在一旁的人也是大口的喘着气  
“ 喂。”  
听到他的叫声，对方一个激灵就要坐起来。  
“ 做完也要接吻的。”  
他刚说完，对方就凑了过来，不过比嘴上更快的是，他先把手摸上了自己的屁股上。依旧敏感的地方让他忍不住抖了一下。  
“不要揉那了。”  
“ 你不是说…接吻要摸这里吗？”  
“…..”  
“ 我们….我们还能再见吗？”  
“ 你有钱吗？”  
“…..”  
“ 傻子，下次我请你看电影。”


	18. pwp 失忆冬

Steve醒过来的时间觉得自己的胸口还一阵阵的抽疼，更不用说那被小刀划破的右腿，双手也因为长时间的捆绑而有点发麻。  
就在他试图睁眼的时候才发现，脑袋还有些发晕，只好又闭了闭眼，这才慢慢看清眼前的情况。  
极小的屋子一眼就能看到头，当然这一眼里还包括那个在门口忙着的人，对方正把那些不知道从哪里弄来的砖头搭在门前，好防止突然有人闯入，不过看起来条理清晰的动作却透着一股焦急。  
不用说Steve就知道这慌张来源于什么，整间屋子都是信息素的味道，过于浓郁的味道告诉他眼前的omega发情了。  
他上一次见到Bucky还是在几个月前的航母上，自己从那上面掉到了湖里，然后被救了上来。自从那次醒过来他就一直在找对方，然而一无所获。  
冬日战士想要藏起来当然不会那么容易被找到，就在他没有办法的时候，没想到对方直接找上了门。  
不过，事实是，这依旧不是个愉快的见面，自己那个租来的小公寓现在一定是一片狼藉，对方闯进来后不给他一点机会说些什么，上来就直中要害的攻了过来，他当然不会和他打，也正是因此，在他一而再再而三的退让之后，美国队长又被打晕了，然后就是在这间小屋子里狼狈的醒了过来。  
Steve看着Bucky把最后一根铁管架在门把手上，在对方转身的一瞬间他选择闭上了眼睛，他可不打算在这时候惊动到对方。  
闭着眼听着对方越来越近的脚步声，当然，还有那些不稳的喘息声，Steve忍住想要把手上绳子挣开的冲动，等着对方下一步的动作。  
紧接着他就感觉到，Bucky在他身边蹲了一会儿，可能是在观察他有没有醒过来，Steve放缓呼吸不让自己露出破绽，然后，他腿上的重量就增加了，Bucky坐了上来。  
上一次看到对方发情还是七十年前在军营，那时候他们两个躲在军帐里，生怕被别的士兵发现，他那时候还想着，等战争结束，他们就不用这样了，他们可以为在布鲁克林的小房子里肆意的做爱，不用担心信息素被闻到，更不用担心被别人发现Bucky的身份。  
然而，没想到几十年过去了，他们仍然要藏着躲着，不对，更准确的说是，现在更糟糕，自己不但要装晕，眼前的人连他是谁都不知道。  
他走神的功夫Bucky已经开始蹭动着自己的胯部，伏在他的身上来回磨蹭，温热的气息夹杂着信息素的味道，全全喷在了他的脸上。  
Steve感觉自己的分身开始发胀，他本以为对方会自己循序渐进的动作，像以前那样。可没想到的是，Bucky只是没完地蹭弄，可能是因为不够满足，动作越来越着急，嘴里也发出不满的呜咽声，偶尔夹杂着几句脏话。  
“ Bucky….”  
见状，Steve终于忍不住开口，然而他刚叫出对方的名字，身上的人便立刻一个激灵坐了起来，紧接着，那金属手臂便一拳打到了他的脸上。疼的Steve没说完的话愣是卡在了喉咙，眼前一阵发黑。  
他甩了甩头，还没回过神来，迎面便又迎来一拳，好吧，他感觉到自己的右眼已经肿起来了。  
就在他即将要被打第三拳的时候，终于忍不住挣开了手上的束缚，紧接着一个猛的翻身将人压在身下，可能自己的动作太过突然，Bucky还没来得及反应便已经和自己交换了位置。  
Steve以为对方既然因为发情才把自己弄过来，一定是想起他或者至少对他有些印象了，可刚刚那毫不留情的两拳告诉他，自己实在是想多了。  
于是他只好选择用强硬点的方式让人冷静下来，他压住身下的人，开始释放自己的信息素，那味道立刻盖过了omega的气息，没一会儿，Steve就明显感觉到对方的力气变小了，挣动的动作也显得有些无力。  
然而那警惕的眼神却夹杂着慌张和无措，反抗的动作也没有了一开始的准确致命，胡乱的想要挣脱开他的压制。  
“ Bucky，我不会伤害你，是我，Steve。”  
Steve努力安慰着身下惊慌失措的人，然而不知道是因为发情的难耐还是omega本能的畏惧，Bucky的眼眶开始发红，甚至续了些泪水。  
见状Steve立刻放松些动作，然后继续说道  
“ Bucky，是我，是我，别紧张，我不会伤害你。看看我。”  
“ 你发情了，是你来找的我，对吗，你来找我的。”  
说到这，Bucky挣动的幅度明显变小了，于是Steve赶紧继续说服道  
“ 你知道的，你知道我不会伤害你，所以你才来找我，我会帮你，好吗Bucky，放松点，有我在。”  
因为发情而浑身无力也好，或者是真的被自己说服了也罢，总之，身下的人不再那么反抗，虽然依旧戒备着他，可放松的身体让Steve终于舒了一口气。  
“ 你…”  
“ 我..我不知道我怎么了。”  
Steve正要说话，就被身下的人打断了，听清对方说的什么，他愣了几秒，他没想到Bucky连这些都不记得了。于是低头吻了吻身下人的额头，说道  
“ 你发情了，Bucky，交给我好吗？”  
说完抬头看着任然不敢完全信任他的人，好像因为听了他的话对方眼神里更是疑惑，Steve只好抽出他裤子上的小刀递给他  
“ 如果你觉得我对你有威胁，你可以做你想做的。”  
Bucky看了他一会儿，然后便用左手紧紧的握住那把小刀，像是根救命稻草似的，Steve见状继续诱导着的说道  
“ 那我开始了？如果你觉得不舒服就告诉我。”  
然后他便开始小心的吻着这个让自己魂牵梦绕得找了几个月的人。  
从额头到鼻尖，再到嘴唇，Steve无一放过的吻着，对方只是随着他的动作忍不住的瑟缩，尤其是亲吻到脖颈的时候，Bucky明显的躲了躲。  
Steve靠近那味道格外浓郁的腺体时，感觉自己的下身抑制不住的更加发硬，九头蛇把他留在Bucky身体里的标记弄没了，虽然不知道发生了什么，不过看到对方脖颈上的疤痕，他忍不住皱了皱眉。  
此时此刻异常敏感的人可能察觉到了他的不对劲，不安的挣动了两下又老实的躺在那不为所动。  
Steve回了神，又继续吻着身下的人，即使现在他只想快点进入对方，也不得不慢慢的一步步进行，现在Bucky浑身还紧绷着。  
Steve一边释放着自己的信息素安慰着身下的人，一边将手探进对方的卫衣里，从小腹到腰间，直到碰到那早已挺立的乳头时，对方抑制不住的发出了一声低吟。  
他按揉着那两点挺立，同时吻上了对方的两篇薄唇，逼迫他张开嘴迎合自己，仗着身下的人什么都不记得，他故意更加过分的侵占着，不放过每一寸。  
没一会儿，Steve就感觉Bucky开始主动蹭动他的胯部，继续不为所动的他被抓着手送到对方的两腿间，Steve顺势脱掉了他的裤子，那里早就狼藉一片，内裤贴在臀瓣上一片湿滑。  
他先是隔着揉捏了一会儿那两片臀瓣，撑开对方还夹紧的双腿，然后又用手指来回扫过那不断开合的穴口，Bucky本能的抬起腰身把下身露出来，他自然而然的用中指在穴口出来回戳弄几次，然后便缓慢的插入。  
本以为对方会满足的迎合，然而没想到的是，Bucky一把抓住了他的手，收紧双腿。他只好停下动作看着他，对方那只抓着小刀的铁臂几次抬手又放下，最终只是这么戒备着盯着自己。  
“ 还好吗？”  
Steve动一下手指，Bucky便紧张的抓着他，此时此刻即使皱着眉头也看不出什么气势，满眼的不安和疑惑，于是他只好安慰的说道  
“ 放松，Bucky，并不难受对吗？”  
说完又让对方适应了几秒，Steve才开始动作，缓慢的抽动旋转，那早就准备好交合的地方，一根手指根本不足以让身下的人满足。  
Steve见他警惕的感受了一会儿，身体不自觉的因为快感而发软，最终又躺回床上任由他继续动作。  
于是他又加了一根手指，终于找到那敏感的位置后，来回的按摩终于让人完全放松下来，同时嘴里不断的发出轻声呻吟，那声音一听就是努力压制着，可即便如此也是抑制不住的从嘴里流出。  
Steve这才敢大胆的开拓起来，毕竟对方手里还握着一把刀呢，即使他觉得Bucky一定不会杀了他，可冬日战士就不敢确定了。  
他不断变换着角度抠挖着，发情的omega那里早就做好准备，因为他的动作而不断发出水声。  
诱人的信息素加上那一声声的低吟，Steve感觉自己的分身涨得发疼，他这才脱掉自己碍事的裤子准备进入。  
他撤出手指时Bucky明显的有些不满，本能的扭动着腰身催促他，Steve极为缓慢的进入好让身下的人慢慢适应，同时一边抚摸着对方的敏感位置，好让他好受些。  
缓慢难耐的过程，等终于全部没入时，Steve感觉自己紧张的浑身都僵硬了，他叹了一口气，又俯身吻着Bucky的嘴唇，问道  
“ 还好么？我可以动了么？”  
看到对方点了头，Steve才开始缓缓的抽插，慢慢磨蹭着对方的内壁再扫过敏感点，最后再攻向那闭合的生殖口，他用着Bucky喜欢的速度进出着。  
看着身下的人忍不住的想要加紧双腿，可因为深入又舒服的浑身发软瘫在床上，Steve感觉到从未有过的满足感和安全感，至少是在他醒过来的这几年里，他从未有过这种感受。  
想起几个月前见到Bucky的那一瞬间的欣喜，对方和自己大打出手的失落，再到最后他醒过来时发现他又一次把人弄丢了时的懊悔。  
这可能是他从小到大第一次被揍了还这么高兴的，他的Bucky又回到了他的身边，Steve越想越控制不住自己的冲动，他想要再一次闯进那紧闭的生殖腔，然后咬住对方的腺体，标记他，甚至….甚至是怀上他的孩子。  
他越来越猛烈的进攻让身下的人有些承受不住，然而Steve并没有因为那明显变高的呻吟声而停下动作，他感觉到生殖口在准备为他打开，他只想标记他，再次占有他，然后让眼前的人再也跑不掉。  
Steve自动忽略掉对方那只抓着自己越来越紧的手，即使听到对方说着让他慢一点他也没有放缓速度。  
“ Steve..Steve…慢…嗯慢点…”  
听到Bucky叫他的那一瞬间，Steve终于舍得停下动作，他看着身下有些狼狈的喘息着的人，对方右手紧紧的抓着自己，而那只铁臂则是抓着枕头不放，那把小刀早就不知道掉到哪去了。  
Steve感觉自己的鼻子有些发酸，就因为刚刚那两声Steve，他竟然开心的想要流眼泪，他一边笑着一边摸着身下人的脸说道  
“ Bucky，你想起我了对吗？你想起我了？”  
“ 只有一点…”  
即便如此，Steve也是依旧欣喜的不行，他低头吻上了那早被自己亲的发红的嘴唇，同时身下又开始新的一轮进攻。  
呻吟的声音都因为这个吻而变为呜咽声，Steve感觉到那即将打开的生殖口，一次次的挺近，他意识到身下的人紧张，安慰着他说道  
“ 放松Bucky。”  
“ 怎么回事..嗯..我那是…”  
Bucky说着，同时用右手搂住了他的脖子，左手拽着他的上衣，不安的情绪暴露无遗。  
“ 交给我，相信我。”  
Steve吻了吻他的眼角，同时搂住他，开始全力的进攻。  
对方夹着他的双腿收的越来越紧，呻吟的声音变为憋气似的喘息，随着他的每一次撞击，身下的人都是一抖。  
“ 不行…Steve….啊…”  
就在Bucky正摇头拒绝的时候，Steve终于一个挺近进入了生殖腔，他这才停下动作让身下的人喘息。  
“ 还好么？”  
看着对方猛的摇头，然后又紧接着说道  
“ 太奇怪了…这感觉..嗯..”  
正说着，Steve就挪动了一下分身，还停留在里面的大家伙现在每动一下都让对方抑制不住的颤抖。  
“ 不，不奇怪Bucky，你感受一下。”  
Steve一边说着一边开始缓慢的抽动，然后又凑到对方耳边说道  
“ 我们结合的地方。”  
omega在这种时候一向更加敏感，Steve抱住身下人，释放着自己的信息素又舔弄着对方脖颈上的腺体，他要再一次标记Bucky。  
想着，他便开始逐渐加快身下的速度，同时一只手开始撸动Bucky的分身，那里早就发硬的流出液体。  
Steve一边顶弄着对方后穴的敏感，一边快速撸动着前身，他感觉到身下的人想要收紧双腿拒绝这过分的刺激，可他没有停下，发情的omega当然只有高潮才能解决问题，当然也只有被alpha标记才能不再难耐。  
随着他的动作，Bucky没一会儿对方便迎来高潮，全部射在了他手里，Steve不等他反应，立刻咬住他的腺体然后快速的抽动挺近，最终将分身停留在生殖腔的最深处高潮成结。  
怀里的人先是高声的呻吟再变为无声的尖叫，两条腿无力的蹬踹了两下便滑落在床上，浑身抑制不住的颤抖，再加上无力的哽咽呻吟，像是再也承受不住更多。  
就这么持续了一会儿，等一切结束，对方已经完全瘫软在床上，完全没了刚开始那会儿的强悍。  
Steve退出分身，和Bucky一同挤在床上，他将人抱紧安抚着，还没从被标记里缓过来的人此时乖乖的缩在他的怀里，像是不够似的紧紧的贴着他。  
Steve忽然觉得自己的有些过分，他在Bucky什么都不懂的情况下，标记了这个人。可刚有些悔意又因为想到这个人终归是他的而释然。  
他知道自己可不是看起来这么光明伟岸。  
“ 我想起来了。”  
正想着，Steve就被Bucky突然的话打断了  
“ 我想起来你上次这么咬我的时候了。”  
听清对方说的什么，Steve脸上的笑意收也收不住。  
“ 之前为什么去找我？”  
“ 只能找你。”


	19. 手机

Bucky正铺着那比平时多出来的被子，就感觉身后被人环抱住，本来一只胳膊就不方便的他这下更是没法继续，不过身后的人倒是一点没有松手的意思。  
“ 都哄走了？”  
过了几秒，才听到对方闷闷的一声嗯，随着声音，一股热气喷在他的脖子上，弄得他缩了缩肩膀，紧接着就听对方说道  
“ 他们太淘气了。”  
Bucky摸着Steve环住他的手臂，对方早就已经换下了那身有些狼狈的战服，柔软的衣服让他清晰的感受着身后的体温，或许比平时还要高点，可能全要拜那些孩子所赐，Steve陪他们疯玩了很久。  
今天一早才回来的人现在倒是完全没有疲惫的意思，或许是因为那血清，也可能是因为他早上强行把人按在床上睡了一会儿，总之，现在就是精神的要命。  
然而这精神的结果就是，自己要被一直缠着，缠到这位幼稚的美国队长满足为止。  
Bucky当然不是不喜欢，可当你无时无刻都要托着一个超大号巨婴的时候，本就做什么都不方便的你，将会更糟糕。  
比如现在，在他想要转身去拿桌子上的水杯时，练习了许久才掌握的平衡因为这个超大挂件瞬间消失，他们一起倒在了床上。  
紧接着他便听到那可怜的小木床响了几声，好在就在他以为两人今晚将要没床睡得时候，这床稳定了下来，心里不自觉的感叹一下瓦坎达的东西真的厉害。  
他干脆也不挣扎了，转身面对着这个罪魁祸首，对方一点歉意没有的笑看着他，环着自己的双手反而又收紧了些。  
两人贴的更近了，Bucky正想亲一下这两片近在咫尺的唇，就感觉自己的衣服里钻进了一只手。他挑了挑眉，看着眼前这个装作什么都没发生的人。  
“ 你在干什么。”  
“ 摸你。”  
Bucky被他的诚实噎的忽然说不出反驳的话，正准备开口，就听Steve又开口说道  
“ 还想吻你。”  
话落，刚还有着距离的两人彻底变为了零，Bucky也不再去纠结在自己腰间来回抚摸的手，本来靠自己支撑着的身体也全权靠在了对方身上。  
一样还是那么焦急的亲吻，说实话，Bucky一直不明白为什么每次接吻Steve都要这么急，用舌头顶开他的嘴唇，牙齿，然后侵略着他的口腔，偶尔还要纠缠着他的舌头，让他躲都躲不掉。  
Bucky咬了咬对方的下唇，示意让他慢点，这不咬还好，Steve反而更加过分，一手托着他的头，让他后退不了，这个亲吻几乎让他不能闭嘴，即使自己也算是个超级战士，也真的快要因为这个吻而窒息了。  
他费劲的抽出自己压着的右手，抵在Steve胸前，先是安抚似的摸着，发现没有效果后只好推着这个得寸进尺的人。  
不过可想而知，如果不是这个人放水，他几乎从没赢过他，最后自己那只可怜的手只好自救似的抓着对方的衣服。  
因为长时间的缺氧，Bucky觉得自己的脑袋有些发晕，这是每次这个人回来自己都要经历几次的事，他似乎已经习惯了这种晕眩的感觉，或许只是因为这种感觉是Steve带给他的才能让他这么欣然接受。  
他闭着眼，变的迟缓的动作和反应让他只能被动接受，等到他听到的声音好像变的有些空旷，只有两人亲吻的声音被无限放大的时候，对方终于肯暂时的放过他，对，Bucky知道，这绝对就是暂时的。  
一个月没见，谁都不会被一个亲吻满足。  
他缓了缓神，这才反应过来，此时两人已经换了姿势，Steve压在他的身上。  
他伸出舌头舔了舔顺着嘴角就要流下去的口水，紧接着他便感觉到身上的人变得更着急了，那两只已经将他衣服掀起来的手从抚摸着他的侧腰变为揉捏。  
“ 这么着急？”  
他调笑着看着Steve，对方一边低头吻着他的颈间，一边不怎么清楚的说道  
“ 看到你我什么时候不急？”  
Bucky被他吻得有些痒，缩着脖子下意识的屈起膝盖夹着腿，这动作反而像是提醒对方似的，干脆顶开了他的双腿，跪坐在两腿间，让他没法再并拢。  
只剩下的一只手的他先是配合着亲吻的动作搂着对方的背，越来越动情的动作让他下意识的想去解开Steve的裤子，可解了半天也没有效果。  
正懊恼自己笨手笨脚，就看Steve一手伸到腿间，配合着他那只手，一下就解开了那碍事的扣子，紧接着便吻了吻他的嘴唇，然后问道  
“ 这么着急？”  
即使知道这人从来都是以牙还牙，Bucky还是忍不住在心里翻了个白眼，好吧，谁让他就喜欢这个混球呢。  
“ 真的憋了一个月？”  
他左腿攀上Steve的腰，然后又用脚蹭了蹭对方的大腿内侧，紧接着便看身上的人眯了眯眼。  
Bucky知道Steve以前很少自己弄这些，不过这不代表这人尝过禁果后依然能洁身自好。如果真的是，他倒是也不惊讶，毕竟这人可是Steve Rogers，只不过累的是他罢了。  
如果不是…他倒是想逗逗这人，我们小Stevie也会这些啦。  
Bucky觉得现在的自己，只有跟Steve在一起的时候才会不自觉的又变回了七十年前那个布鲁克林的小子，虽说那离现在似乎是很久远的事了。可他们两个人谁也不会淡忘那段时光，Bucky更不会忘了那个本来的自己。  
不过，问题是，现在的Bucky时常忘了一件事，毕竟这七十年过去了，在没有他盯着的情况下，当年那个老实又执拗的小Stevie早就学“坏”了。  
“ 我为什么要憋着？”  
对方忽然的反问让Bucky有些发愣，一开始他没反应过来Steve说的是什么意思，等看着这人抓过一旁床头上的手机，他瞬间明白了些什么。  
即使有些不敢确定他也不想提醒这人，于是试图用一个吻掩盖自己的心虚的他，立刻一手揽过对方的脖颈亲了上去。  
同时脚上时不时的撩拨着对方胯下的位置，没一会儿，Bucky就感觉到自己胯间钻进了一只手，扒掉他的内裤抚摸了起来。  
以为对方忘了手机的事，他松了口气，完全投入到接下来的事情里。  
也正是因为他的投入，一直到那蘸了润滑的手指进到他的身体里，再到身上的人终于不再没完没了的吻他的嘴，他才看到，那该死的手机，一直就在他的旁边，而且还亮着，那上面显得画面，他撇一眼就知道是什么。  
他觉得自己的脸瞬间烧了起来，烫的要命，身体下意识的反应逗笑了压在他身上的人，Steve还不停转动着手指扩张着，然后笑着说道  
“ 想起来了？我以为你忘了。”  
Bucky刚想说我什么都没想起来，就被后穴里增加的手指弄得呜咽了一声，一句话卡在喉咙怎么也说不出来了。  
Steve太了解他，几下就让他说不出话来，那不断抠挖的手指让他不自觉地闭着眼享受着一阵阵的快感，适当的力道和速度舒服的他浑身都软了下来，同时，脑子也不受控制的停止了思考。  
刚还因为害羞而无所适从的他现在早就把那些忘了，情投意合的亲密接触当然是最让人放松的，更何况和爱人一个月没见了。  
一直到耳边传来熟悉的喘息声，再到Steve撤出手指，Bucky看着他脱掉裤子，一边套着安全套一边狡黠的笑着。  
然后俯身趴到自己身上，一手扶着分身抵在他的穴口，一手将手机放到他耳边，说道  
“ 我可是就靠这个视频。”  
下一秒，Bucky就听到了自己呻吟的声音，紧接着他便感到自己头皮发麻，身体情不自禁的有些紧绷，Steve一边揉捏着他胸前的两点，一边吻了吻他的嘴  
“ 放松点亲爱的。”  
下意识听话的他，伴随着耳边的喘息和呻吟声，迎接着Steve的大家伙整根没入。  
不知道是耳边的声音还是因为身下被填满，Bucky觉得自己呼吸有点困难，不想承认现实的闭了闭眼，又深吸了一口气，可还没吐完，就因为Steve的一个顶弄变了调。  
“ 嗯…”  
同时，手机里也传来同样的声音，两声叠在一起，把羞耻感也一同翻了倍。  
后穴的进出好像变得格外的明显，每一个动作都异常的清晰，龟头扫过他的敏感点，到最深处，几乎顶的他喘不过气来。  
Steve还更过分的在里面停留变换角度，最后再摩擦着敏感点退出。  
被无限放大的快感让Bucky好像除了耳边的声音便什么都听不见了。  
视频里的他每呻吟一次，他就忍不住的绷紧身体夹紧后穴，Steve也不着急让他放松，每次在他紧绷的时候便停下不动了，那分身可能抵在穴口，也可能停留在他最敏感的位置上，当然也可能是正顶在最深的地方。  
Bucky不知道这是在惩罚对方还是惩罚自己，那不上不下的大家伙让他忍不住想要自己扭动，忽然停下让他当然满足不了。  
正想要挺腰动作，就被对方翻了个身，趴在床上的他选择半跪着，好歹这样自己还能控制着点速度，不至于让对方为所欲为。  
不过天真的他没想到Steve一个挺身进入，然后从后背搂住自己，下巴搭在他的肩膀上，一手将一边的手机立到他面前。  
那大家伙钉在自己的身体里让他双腿有些打颤，要知道，美国队长的老二可不是闹着玩的，即使Bucky早知道这点，可每次后入的时候都要被那东西到底能进多深而咬牙。  
不像他们，没有停下的画面清晰的展现在自己面前，如果说声音就足够让他头皮发麻的话，再加上画面简直就让他羞耻到浑身发软。  
Steve似乎感觉到他有些不稳，一手揽住他的腰帮他稳住身形，不过Bucky一点也不想感谢他，不但那分身又往里窜了一点，手机上的画面这下他想躲都躲不掉了。  
视频里的他和现在一样，跪在床上，Steve从后面搂住他，自己被一次次撞击的不得不向前逃，唯一的一只手抓着床头。  
“ Bucky看镜头。”  
视频里的Steve咬着他的肩膀逼他看镜头，他记得那次，那时候的他早就不属于自己了，只好睁开眼看着镜头。  
现实的他和手机的他对视上，Bucky竟然发现自己的分身抖了抖，不知道是因为过分的羞耻感还是想起那时候Steve一次次撞击得快感，总之他更兴奋了。  
“ Bucky，看看你自己。”  
身后，Steve搂着他的肩膀，开始小幅度的挺进着，几乎不退出再进入，那大家伙在他的后穴里搅弄，对方的喘息声传到自己耳朵里，连带着那一阵阵的热气，Bucky觉得自己现在浑身都烫的很。  
“ 除了和你视频，我就只有它了。”  
“ 真庆幸那次录了视频。”  
“ 你那时候…”  
“ 闭嘴！操你…嗯…”  
越来越羞耻的他实在忍不住，干脆打断了对方的话，他可受不了再来点什么刺激了，简直要了他的命。  
然后他便听到身后的人笑了一声，开始快速的进出。  
来回的摩擦让他感到一阵阵的窒息，刚还能反驳对方的嘴，现在张开便是忍不住的呻吟。  
下意识的咬唇忍着，可视频里的声音却因为他的忍耐而更加明显。  
要知道听着自己的呻吟声还不如用现在的声音盖住，Bucky干脆不再忍耐肆意的呻吟了出来。  
他庆幸之前Steve就把那群孩子哄走了，不然他现在还不如直接再被冻起来算了。  
得逞的人抓着他的腰挺进着，瞬间屋子里就只剩下喘息呻吟和那一次次的撞击声。  
慢慢的Bucky一只手支撑不住自己的身体，只好半趴在床上，紧接着，有气无力的请求钻进他的耳朵里  
“ Steve….Steve…求你..啊….”  
听着手机里一声声的恳求和呻吟，他想起那次Steve不让他高潮的束缚感，被记忆所刺激的身体更加的兴奋了起来，Bucky感觉到自己的后穴下意识的收缩了几次。  
暗骂了一声，想要关掉那该死的视频，可他刚抬手，就被Steve一手抓住，好吧，自己躲不掉，两只手的时候都躲不掉，更何况现在少了一只。  
“ Steve…嗯..关掉..”  
对方根本不理会他，继续着身后的动作，那要命的速度和力度让他说不出第二次相同的话，双腿也打颤的支撑不住，他渐渐瘫软在床上。  
对方倒是完全不在意什么自己，另一只手托起他的腰继续自己身下的动作。  
“ Bucky…buck…”  
Steve喜欢叫他的名字，不管是平时还是做爱的时候，总是喜欢这么叫着他，Bucky想要回应他可开口便是呻吟，最后干脆回握住那只抓着自己的手。  
不知道过了多久，Bucky觉得自己的嗓子都有些发疼了，后穴酸麻的几乎没有感觉，只有那一阵阵的快感随着对方的动作袭便全身。  
呻吟变得有些无力，他抬眼便看到眼前手机里的自己，同样的状态，面色潮红的张嘴呻吟着，嘴边还有那因为来不及咽下而流出的唾液。  
Bucky下意识的舔了舔自己的嘴角，还好嘴唇干的很，自己现在还没那么狼狈。  
不过下半身几乎失去知觉的感觉可不是那么好，完全不受控的身体随着对方的每一次动作都在不停的打颤，这就是男朋友是美国队长的弊端，每一次做爱几乎都要了他的命。  
“ Steve..嗯…快点..不行了..”  
身上的人听到他的声音加快了动作，刺激的他又哑着嗓子叫着，Steve伏在他的后背上一边吻着他的耳垂一边说道  
“ 快了，快了，Bucky等等我。”  
Bucky感觉自己大脑一片空白，连视线都模糊了，他看不清眼前的手机，也听不到身后的人到底说什么，浑身上下的所有感官都用来承受那让人窒息的快感。  
然后他觉得自己被翻了个身，再然后后穴的里的大家伙终于停下了，最后，Steve握着他们俩的分身，同时迎来高潮。  
“啊…啊…操..”  
Bucky抓着身下的床单享受着灭顶的快感，等他慢慢从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，便听到头顶又传来了几声叫骂和呻吟然后变为喘息，最终安静了下来。  
压在他身上的人像什么都没听到似的赖在他身上吻着他，他想一把推开，可是以自己现在力气并不允许他这么做  
“ 你绝对是憋了一个月，不要骗我。”   
他说完便听到Steve闷闷的笑声  
“ 我不憋一个月也可以这样。”  
听清对方说的什么，Bucky挑了挑眉，不想回应，不过紧接下来Steve的话让他浑身汗毛都立了起来。  
“ 再来一次试试？刚好更新一下视频。”  
“ 滚。”


	20. 我来爱你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑盾✖️A4冬被A4盾看，虐A4盾

Bucky亦步亦趋的跟在Sam后面走着，直到前面的人忽然停下让他不小心撞了上去，他才回过神来。  
“ 嘿，别告诉我我刚刚自言自语了十分钟。”  
看到Sam皱着眉有些责怪他的样子，Bucky抿了抿嘴没有回答  
“ 你看起来有点不对劲，怎么了？”  
“ 你先去吧，我想回我那看看。”  
他说完毫不犹豫的转身走了，听见身后的人还叫了自己几声，但是他并没有选择停下来。  
两天前所有事情结束后，复仇者的基地被毁的彻底，暂时没处去的人只好都被转移到了瓦坎达，这个对于他来说还算熟悉的地方。  
今天一早他和Sam说好要去找Steve说说关于明天去还无限宝石的事，可越快要见到对方他越犹豫，当他知道留下的人是怎么把他们带回来的时候，他好像就感觉到了即将有什么呼之欲出的事情，等到听到Steve亲口说自己要去把宝石还回去，Bucky不得不更肯定了自己的想法，他连当时那个人要抓住他说些什么都拒绝了，以前他从不拒绝他的。  
他不想确定自己想的是不是真的，所以他选择暂时的逃开，不去见那个能告诉自己事实的人。  
回去的路上，周围的一切熟悉的很，却都透露着些陌生，想想这里可是过了五年，难怪了。  
这对于他来说可不怎么舒服，好不容易熟悉的环境，一眨眼的功夫忽然又陌生了起来，没有人喜欢不断的适应不熟悉不是么？至少他不喜欢。  
等他站定到自己的小房子前，那完全没有变的陈设和外表终于让他稍稍松了一口气，还好，还好不是什么都变了。  
周围的小孩子看到他像之前那样拥了过来，有的在说很想他，有的在问他也变灰了么，还要感叹一下这太神奇了。  
Bucky像往常那样陪他们聊了一会儿才被放过，进了房间他摸了摸一点也没有落灰的家具，脸上难得的有了笑容。  
“ Bucky？”  
“ 嗯？”  
他下意识的回答，回身看到来的人是谁便愣住了，过了几秒，他才回归正常  
“ 你怎么过来了？Sam去找你了，我….唔”  
他还没说完，就直接被跨步上前的人吻住了，这吻甚至让他有些喘不过气。  
不过即便如此，他也并没有推开对方，就像他说的，他从不会拒绝这个人，即使这突如其来的亲吻让他不明白对方到底想做什么。  
Steve一手托着他的头，一手揽住他的腰让他被死死的扣在怀里，好像生怕他会推开，生怕他会消失。  
这么患得患失的动作甚至让他开始怀疑自己现在是不是在做梦，或者更准确的说，他更愿意发现前两天的自己是在做梦。  
不管发生什么，他也不想拒绝，就像几年前即使自己失忆也不会放着这个人坠入湖中置之不理，他做不到。  
两人一边吻着一边后退，直到他们一起倒在了床上，可能只有一秒的分离，对方便又吻了上来，丝毫没有停下的意思。  
“ Steve…”  
Bucky躺在床上任由身上的人吻着自己，模糊的叫着对方的名字想要安慰他别着急，可当他感受到这个人的急迫时，即使想不通Steve为什么会忽然这样，他做的也只是回应着对方的每一个动作，下意识的这么做。  
对方顶开他的双腿，俯身压在他身上，自己的裤子不知道什么时候已经被脱掉了一半，上身的外套也早就被仍在了一边，只剩下里面的T恤。  
Steve吸吮着他的嘴唇，太过于着急的动作几次都不小心让牙齿划过他的舌头，轻微的疼痛感告诉着他这一切都是现实。  
Bucky搂着对方的脖颈不想让这个人离开，他太想要这一切了，充实又真实的感觉。  
“ Bucky呢？”  
“ 他说他想回自己那看看。”  
Sam说完耸了耸肩，紧接着眼前的人皱着眉叹了口气，他想不通这两个人是怎么回事，最终他只好归因于Bucky可能担心Steve还宝石会有危险。  
正想着就听对方的手机响了一下，然后便看Steve掐了掐眉头，Sam好奇的凑过去看了两眼，果不其然号码显示的是Bucky  
[ 来找我一下。 ]  
这边的两人不知道吻了多久，直到Bucky觉得他的嘴唇开始麻木，大脑因为长时间的缺氧而有些晕眩时，他像自救似的推了推对方的胸口，眼前的人这才肯停下动作，可即便如此，两个人也贴的极近。好不容易得来的空气，Bucky大口的呼吸着，呼出的气息全都喷在了对方的脸上。  
Bucky抚摸着这张自己不能再熟悉的脸，可突如其来的幸福感并没有冲淡刚刚的失落，反而变得有些心酸。  
“ 你不喜欢这样么？”  
“ 没有，我很喜欢。”  
听到对方的问题Bucky毫不犹豫的回答，这是实话，没有比这更让他喜欢的，给再次对一切都陌生的他无限的安慰。  
话刚落，眼前的人便又落了一吻在他的唇上，然后说道  
“ 没有你的时候，我做梦都想这么做。”  
紧接着便又是一吻，更加珍视的落在了他的鼻尖上，小心的样子好像下一秒他就会变成梦境消失一样。  
“ 我就知道，你终归会是我的。”  
对方完全不给他机会思考这意味不明的话，紧接着便再一次吻了上来，比起上一次的焦急，这次反而多了些纠缠和暧昧，闯进来的舌头让他没办法闭嘴吞咽，只好被动的迎合，任由消化不掉的唾液顺着嘴角流出。  
对方不放过自己口腔里的每一寸，直到他感觉自己的上衣被掀了起来，再然后，他的裤子被完全退掉，有些冰凉的手碰到他的屁股，刺激的他一抖。  
“ Steve…唔..等等…”  
“ 嗯？”  
对方听了他的话终于停下了嘴上的动作，可屁股上明显的触感丝毫没有停下来，只是不停地揉捏着。  
“ 你…”  
等这个人终于停了下来Bucky却突然不知道怎么开口，你为什么这么做？还是说，你不是想要回去么？  
“ 怎么了？”  
“ ….你慢点。”  
Rogers听到回答皱了皱眉，知道并不是这么简单的他并没有选择继续问下去，而是继续着自己想做的事。  
他吻着Bucky的脖颈，一边轻咬着那漂亮的锁骨，一边探进一根手指扩张，缓慢的抽插旋转，他不着急，更何况，Bucky让他慢点，他有的是时间。  
身下的人因为自己的动作双腿下意识的夹着他的腰，他一手按住对方的腿压向胸前，好让自己的动作更容易点。  
等着身下的人终于不再夹紧后穴，他才加了一根手指，比起刚刚随意的动作，他开始有目的的寻找起Bucky的敏感点。  
对方拽着他的衣服，闭着眼，直到他感觉到身下的人有一瞬间的僵硬，然后咬着唇皱眉，他便确定就是那。  
不断的用手指攻向那一点，他看着Bucky一脸享受又隐忍的样子，分身好像不自觉的硬了几分，对方时不时的叫着他的名字，主动的抬起腰身蹭着自己的下体，没有一个动作不在提醒他快点。  
可Rogers并没有真的快一些，依旧是那不急不慢的开拓着，即使那里已经能容纳三根手指，他依然忍耐着自己的欲望，现在还不是时候。  
“ Steve…嗯..可以了。”  
“ 再等等，不急。”  
他说完身下的人便不满的抓着枕头扭动了两下，扬起的脖颈暴露在他的眼前，他情不自禁的吻了上去，然后又故意的咬了咬那突出的喉结。  
下一秒，他便听到门外有轻微的脚步声，不自觉的轻笑了一声，不准备再等待的他解开了自己的裤子，这时候他才发现那早就被对方蹭湿了。  
“ 亲爱的，可以了么？”  
“ 快点…”  
Rogers听到门外的脚步声停下了，于是继续问道  
“ 想要我么？”  
他并没有得到回答，只是一声有些压抑的呻吟，不过这声音足够让门外的人听到了，他又问了一遍。  
“ 想要我么？”  
“ 要你，快…唔”  
不等Bucky话落，Rogers就有些迫不及待的闯了进去，等待已久的他能忍耐到这时候就是为了要让门外的人听到，不过这还远远不够。  
他持续着缓慢的进出，直到身下的人完全适应了，他才敢开始随心所欲的冲撞。  
每一次都不放过那能让人疯狂的一点，Bucky因为他的肆无忌惮抓着床单来抑制自己的呻吟，见状他反而开始更过分的动作，全部挺进然后停留在里面最深处来回磨蹭，直到对方再也忍不住尖叫出声，他再全部退出再一次进入，来回几次身下的人便完全忘了要抑制，肆意的呻吟，这声音对于他来说就是最好的催情剂，至于门外那人….那人并不重要。  
Rogers又一次挺进后停下了动作，Bucky抓着他的手臂想要逃离，受不了似的说道  
“ 别磨…嗯…”  
他不听话的蹭了蹭，又向更深处顶了顶，然后压住身下的人说道  
“ 亲爱的，喜欢我这样么？”  
Bucky看着他点头，那双漂亮的眼睛有些微红，噙着点泪花，Rogers忍住想要抽插的欲望继续问道  
“ 说出来，喜欢么？”  
他说完，又故意的将分身停留在里面小幅度的动了动，身下的人立刻闭眼呜咽一声回答道  
“ 喜欢…喜欢…动一动…”  
得到满意的答案，Rogers咬了咬Bucky的嘴唇，笑着侧头看向了门口，看着那倒从门缝里露出来的倒影问道  
“ 你爱我吗Bucky？”  
话落，他便将目光转回身下的人，对方睁眼瞧着他，那眼神里除了爱还有别的，不过他说不清是什么，可他可以确定的是，那些情绪让他心软了，甚至还有些心疼。  
Rogers低头吻了上去，答案已经不重要了，他一边一遍遍的吻着一边说道  
“ 我爱你，我永远爱你。”  
此时的他也不想再理会门外的人是不是还在那，就在他想要继续的时候，听到了Bucky的回答  
“ 我也爱你。”  
Rogers有些发愣的看着身下的人，他知道Bucky现在不知道他到底是谁，可是那又怎么样，这句话是对他说出口的，早晚也会真的对他说出口。  
他顾不得其他，搂住对方开始尽情的进攻，此时此刻的他控制不住自己的情绪，更准确的说是，他控制不住自己忍耐已久的爱意，疯狂的流露，换来的只能是一次比一次更深入的进入和一个比一个更深情的吻。  
直到他不想那么快的结束而选择暂时停下来休息一会儿的时候，Bucky看着他，微微张开的双唇喘息着，那里早就被自己吻得泛着红，稍长的头发散落在枕头上，还有几根碎发贴在脸颊上。  
Rogers帮他拨开那碍事的头发，吻了吻那双不舍要从中溢出来的眼睛，问道  
“ 为什么不开心？”  
“ 没有。”  
“ 告诉我。”  
得到的回答依旧是摇了摇头，Rogers没有继续问下去，而是十指相扣的抓紧对方的双手，又开始了新一轮的进攻。  
九浅一深的动作让身下的人立刻又进入了状态，夹在两人小腹的分身不断的分泌液体，Rogers并没有理会。  
“ 嗯…前面..唔”  
越来越强烈的快感让Bucky无法忽视分身的欲望，双手被对方抓着让他完全没法自己动作，简单的蹭动丝毫无法满足欲望，可即使自己提醒着眼前的人，对方也一点没有想要帮他的意思。  
“ Steve…嗯…”  
过分的快感让他浑身发软，无力感带给他的只有被迫接受这灭顶的快感，直到强烈的濒临高潮的感觉一阵阵的从小腹传来，身上的人忽然停下了动作，对方一边喘息着一边看着他。  
“ 告诉我，Bucky。”  
Bucky愣了两秒，明白对方问的是什么，下意识的回避，想要用一个主动的吻蒙混过关的他，在被吻得更是无力后，才发现自己真的是太天真了。  
“ 到底怎么了？”  
他真的是开不了口，没办法开口也不想开口，他不想干涉这个人的选择。  
不等他反应，上一秒还用仅有的理智思考的他，下一秒便再一次被快感刺激的大脑一片空白。  
接连不断的刺激让他没一会儿便又有了高潮的欲望，这一次对方没再选择停下来，而是继续着身下的动作，可丝毫没有被照顾的分身还半软着，一次比一次强雷的快感让他忽然有了隐隐的尿意。  
有些慌张的收紧被抓住的双手，想要开口阻止，可从嘴里流出的只是断断续续的呻吟，让他连话都表达不清  
“ Steve…嗯..不行..啊”  
“ 告诉我为什么Bucky，告诉我。”  
对方话落又是那几乎要了他命的进出，过了几分钟，或者其实只是几秒，不过对于他来说现在的每一个动作都漫长无比，在感觉自己就要真的失禁的时候，他终于忍不住的脱口而出  
“ 因为你要走了…你要走….啊”  
紧接着，他还没说完便迎来了高潮，这强烈的感觉几乎让他窒息，感分身不受控制的不断流出什么，就在他崩溃的以为自己失禁的时候，听到身上的人趴在他耳边说道  
“ 没事，没事，只是高潮了而已，没事。”  
神志不清的他恍惚间又听到对方低喃着  
“ 我不会走，我永远不会走。”  
“ Steve…”  
他下意识的叫了一声对方的名字，在他睡过去的前一秒听到了回答  
“ 是我，一直是我。”  
Steve根本不记得自己是怎么回到自己那的，脑海里只剩下Bucky说的那几句话  
“ 想要你。”  
“ 喜欢。”  
“ 我也爱你。”  
他不知道自己在慌什么，他没想到自己会这么在意，对于Bucky来说，他只是走了五秒，不是应该什么都不会发生的么？他以为这没什么，Bucky一定会等他五秒不是么？那个人到底是谁？  
就在他正慌神的时候，房门忽然被打开了。  
看清进来的人，他眉头皱的更深了。因为他看到了“自己”，不知道是什么时候的自己。  
“ 听到了？”  
知道了是这个人故意让自己听到那些的，Steve还没机会回答便被走过来的人一拳打在了脸上。他摸着自己发疼的嘴角，听到对方笑道  
“ 对了，还要谢谢你们弄的这一切让我有机会过来。”  
“ 他以为你是我而已。”  
Rogers听清他说的什么，笑的更深，还没来得及回答，紧接着便迎来了对方攻过来的拳头，一瞬间两人便扭打在了一起，他被扑倒在地上，就在即将要挨上一拳的时候，说道  
“ 那又怎么样，我不在乎。”  
“ 该呆在哪就回到你那去，别来惹麻烦。”  
对方说完便要落下一拳，他抬手挡住，然后一个翻身，双手锁住对方的脖子，同时压制住对方的大腿回答道  
“ 那我也告诉你，他早晚会爱上我，和你没有任何关系。”  
说完对方并没有放弃挣扎，他继续补充道  
“你以为凭什么他就是你的？”  
话落，反抗的人忽然泄了力，Rogers本来就不想和他多纠缠，于是选择站起身，掸了掸衣裳，一抬眼无意中看到了桌子上的怀表，轻笑一声拿起来仍到坐在地上的人身边  
“ 还有，既然想滚，就带着你的东西快点滚，爱去哪去哪，别再来碍事。”  
说完，他转身便走了，留着屋里的人失神的坐在那，一动不动。


	21. 小妈文学 全

Bucky躺在浴缸里，双眼愣着神正想着什么，手上不安的在自己的大腿上来回磨蹭，直到水温凉到让他身上又点发抖，这才反应过来自己已经泡了许久了。  
他赶紧起身，又用淋浴冲了冲有些发凉的身体，一个不留神就碰到了一旁的浴液，瞬间撒了一地。他啧了一声，赶紧拿着花洒在地上冲洗。没办法，他实在是太紧张了。  
等一切都结束，他甚至已经觉得有点精疲力尽，几天连续的紧绷让他疲惫的很，可现在还不是放松的时候，更准确的说，现在才是最关键的时候。  
一周前，他的丈夫去世了，一个将近七十岁的老头，身体早几年就已经不好了，即使是忽然的死亡也没让他过于意外。  
虽说是自己的丈夫，可从认识到迅速的结婚，他从没对这个人有过感情，也正是因此，他并没有那理所应当的悲伤，比起那些，更多的，对于他来说，更多的是担心。  
这个人的死亡代表着，他再一次无家可归。  
当年孤身一人的他，如果不是因为实在无处可去也不会跟了对方。他本以为，自己可以平静的生活一阵子，或者，至少这个人会留给他点什么让他度日。  
可现实就是，对方将一切都留给了和前妻的儿子，他的继子。  
工作，房子，亲人，一无所有的他被养了五年后，又回到了原点。  
可他不想，他不想回到曾经那样的生活。

“ 我回来了。”  
正胡思乱想的Bucky，听到有人敲了敲浴室的门，吓了一跳，分辨出是谁的声音，心跳得更快了。  
“ 哦...哦”  
是他的继子，Steve Rogers。  
Bucky关掉花洒，没有擦干身上的水渍，直接套上了那件轻薄的浴袍，身上的水滴立刻便被那浴袍吸收了些，贴在了身上，隐约的显着他的身形。  
他任由头发上的水滴滴在肩膀上，锁骨上，再顺着胸前流进衣服里。  
很好，就这样。  
在老头去世的第二天，他就想到了怎么办，这是他唯一的办法，虽然险的很，但他不得不试一试。  
他要让Steve Rogers收留他。  
至于怎么办，他只想到了这一点，对于这个只比自己小了六岁的男人，他只有一个办法。  
连续一周，他都明里暗里的暗示着对方自己的意思，他会故意在对方洗澡的时候送些东西进去，或在做饭的时候穿的并不那么保守，可结果却是，对方一点反应都没有，连多余的眼神的都没有给他。

Bucky出了浴室听了听楼下没有动静，想到现在这个时间，Steve一定是吃了晚饭才回来的。于是他直接转身去了对方的卧室。  
光着脚让他走起路来并没有声音，他敲了敲对方的房门，没有人回应。深呼吸了一口气，他直接推开了房门。  
屋里空无一人，床上放着换下来的衣服，浴室里传出哗哗的流水声，对方应该是在洗澡了。  
Bucky握了握拳走了进去，为了找点事做，他将床上的衣裤拿起来，叠好，放在了一旁的沙发上。  
紧接着，他听到浴室里的水声停了，然后便是咔哒一声门打开。他回过头，看着走出来的人，对方只围了一条浴巾，看到他的时候愣了一下，然后不知道是不是自己眼花，他感觉对方好像还笑了一下。  
“ 你...吃过了么？厨房里....”  
“ 吃过了。”  
对方直白的回答让他接不下去话，然后摆弄着那两件已经叠好的衣服，就在他弯着腰的时候感觉身后的人走了过来，一步，两步，然后对方蹭过他的臀部走到跟前，Bucky抬头看过去，对方若无其事的解开了浴巾，套上了放在抽屉里的内裤。  
“ 怎么了？”  
直到Bucky听到一声轻笑，才赶紧收回视线回过神来，他刚刚不自觉的一直盯着对方看。  
“ 没事....”  
他以为Steve会继续穿上睡衣，不过，对方并没有，只是这么穿着内裤看着他，紧紧包裹着的内裤将对方的轮廓勾勒的不能更加清晰。  
Bucky感觉自己心砰砰的跳，心里说服自己冷静点，然后说道  
“ 你爸爸....”  
“ 你应该知道的，我一点也不在意。”  
Bucky有点不敢直视眼前的人，心虚的他眼神瞟向别处，他本来挂在身上的浴袍现在松的要命，除了因为潮湿贴在腰侧和大腿上的部分，身前几乎是一览无云。  
他没有去整理自己的浴袍，心里盼着对方可以疯狂的把自己按在床上，好让他不那么无措的想着怎么才能让这个人明白他的意图。  
不过，他亲爱的继子就是不随他的愿，就这么面对着他站着，一动不动。  
实在没有办法，Bucky咬了咬牙，走上前，两人瞬间几乎贴在了一起，然后他故意放轻声音说道  
“ 你不冷吗？别感冒了。”  
说着他就要脱掉自己的浴袍，可刚滑下肩膀，他就听眼前的人说道  
“ 你比我更冷吧，妈妈？”  
Bucky的动作僵在那，对方一声妈妈瞬间便让他脸色通红，从两个人见面，到现在五年多的时间，对方从来都是只叫他的名字，他低着头不知道自己要不要继续脱了这浴袍，不自觉的用脚趾抓着地毯，然后硬着头皮说道  
“ Steve....”  
故意将声音放软，Bucky见对方依旧没有反应，最终还是扒掉了自己身上的衣服，一丝不挂的站在继子面前几乎让他无所适从，可即便如此，他也没忘了自己想做什么。  
他抬头看向眼前的人，和自己身高超不多的继子，有些戏谑的看着自己，Bucky知道，对方叫自己妈妈的那一瞬间，就已经明白了他为什么这么做，可目前看来，这个人并不打算了让他那么轻易的达到目的。  
Bucky向前凑了凑，两人完全贴在一起，他感觉到两人身下贴在了一起，隔着一层薄布，炽热感一阵阵传来。  
他直视着眼前的人，见对方也看着自己，Bucky鼓足了勇气想要吻上去。  
然而就在他即将要碰上那唇的一瞬间，Steve抓着他的头发让他不能再靠前。  
“ 我以为你还能再等等。”  
Bucky明白对方说的是什么，他的丈夫才死了一周，自己就着急的爬上了继子的床，的确，他急的要命。  
“ 为什么这么急，嗯？”  
“ 你不喜欢这样么？”  
不想让自己看起来太狼狈，Bucky用有些挑衅的话反问着，同时，一手碰上了对方的小腹，离那被内裤包裹着的位置只有一指的距离，甚至更短。  
他听到对方轻笑一声，紧接着便感觉到自己的屁股上被大力的抓了一把  
“ 唔....”  
下意识的呻吟脱口而出，一瞬间他下意识的身体前倾踮起脚尖，双手扶着身前的人好让自己站稳些，然后他便就听Steve凑在他耳边说道  
“ 那要试试才知道喜不喜欢了。”  
虽是挑衅的话，Bucky反倒是松了口气，他这也算了成功了一半，总比直接被轰出去要好的多了。  
见对方看着自己没有表示，他识趣的主动起来。  
两只扶在对方身上的手并没有收回，而是顺着腰侧慢慢下滑，同时身体也缓缓下落，最终跪坐在地上，他抬头看了看Steve的表情，对方挑着一边的嘴角，等着他下一步的动作。  
Bucky并没有直接拽掉那内裤，而是隔着那层薄布舔弄起来，顺着那轮廓，分毫不落。说实话，他并不擅长这些，现在的他只不过是尽力的讨好眼前这个人罢了。  
被包裹住的地方随着他的动作越来越兴奋，他用嘴唇吸允着，直到那层薄布被他弄的湿透了，再到那东西几乎包不住里面的大家伙，最后Bucky下意识的咽了咽口水，还没吃进去他便已经感觉到了那股窒息感。  
忽然有点退却的他犹豫了一下，就这两秒的时间，Steve自己扯掉了那层碍事的布料，动作里透着一股焦急，还不等Bucky反应，对方就捏着他的脸颊逼他张开嘴，紧接着那股窒息感便变为真实。  
他努力吞吐着，一手握着那实在吞不进去的根部，一手抚慰着那阴囊。顶端几次定到他的喉咙逼的他眼角沁着泪花，没办法，这是他下意识的生理反应，他已经没有心思观察对方的表情了，全部的精力都放在应付嘴里的大家伙。然而，即便如此，这个人也一点没有放过他的打算。  
“ 唔...唔”  
Steve抓着他的头发逼他吞的更深，龟头扫过他的上颚再直接顶到喉咙深处，窒息加上想要做呕的感觉瞬间侵蚀着他的大脑，可对方抓着他的脑袋不放，Bucky觉得自己手脚有点发软，那本来握住分身的手不知道什么时候正抓着对方的大腿。  
又是几次顶弄，就在他以为自己快要被憋死的时候，眼前的人终于肯放过他，瞬间的解放让他直接后坐的瘫在地上，来不及想现在是不是该做点别的，Bucky大口呼吸着难得的空气，浑身上下像是紧绷后的忽然放松，变的有些无力。

Steve看着全裸着坐在地上的人，因为自己的刚刚过分的动作双唇泛着红，还有那两双漂亮的眼睛，眼角还有些湿润，Steve眯了眯眼，从他见到自己这个“继母”的第一面就被这双眼睛吸引了。  
这还不够，他想看他哭，想看他一边哭着一边求自己。  
想到这，Steve不打算再给对方冷静的时间，一把抓起地上的人推倒在床上。  
他自己靠坐在床头，看着对方有些发愣的样子，向自己下身挑了挑下巴说道  
“ 坐过来。”  
对方闻声听话的跨坐到他的腿上，双手自觉的握住他的分身上下撸动，Steve舒服的闭上眼深吸一口气，等他再睁开眼便看对方正看着他有点出神。Steve稍稍坐起了点，他一边手肘撑在靠枕上，两人挨的极近。  
“ Steve....唔”  
对方叫了自己一声，Steve并没有回应而是两根手指探进那还来得及闭上的嘴里。  
“ 认真舔。”  
他说完便感觉对方的舌头纠缠着他的手指，认真的舔弄吸允，就在这时，一句话忽然浮现在他的脑海里，[你也是这么舔那老头的么]，他张了张嘴最终还是没问出来，忽然莫名有些烦躁的他被那舌头撩的更是烦心，于是两指掐住那舌头不让他再动。  
“ 唔...”  
对方似乎有些不满的挣动，Steve并不理会，直到他看到唾液顺着嘴角控制不住的流了下来，才放过那被自己玩的有些红肿的嘴。  
紧接着他便用被舔的湿润的手指探向对方身下，这时他才意外的发现，那里竟然已经柔软至极，他手指才进入便有些焦急的收缩吸允。  
他挑眉看着眼前的人，手指就这么停留在里面一动不动等着对方解释。  
“ 我....我自己准备了一下。”  
听他这么说Steve便开始肆无忌惮的抠挖起来，眼前的人可能有些受不了他忽然的动作，双手撑在他身后的枕头上，身体前倾敲起臀部迎合着自己手上的动作。  
Steve看着凑在自己眼前的胸口，咬了上去，不过两人的姿势让他并不能直接咬在那最为敏感的位置。  
即便如此他也不急，空闲着的一只手就在对方的大腿上来回磨蹭。  
直到除了那两点挺立以外的位置被自己咬的泛红，坐在他身上的人才抬起一只支撑着身体的手托起挤压着左胸送到自己的嘴前，那表情看起来还有些为难似的。  
达到目的的Steve自然是欣然接受，他先是舔了舔那已经挺立的一点，趁着对方正安心享受着身后带来的快感时，毫不客气的一口咬了上去。  
一瞬间他便感觉到那后穴猛的收缩了两下，抑制不住的呻吟声也从嘴里流出，得到满意的反应，Steve继续手上的动作不停，嘴上也一下下的用牙齿划着那点敏感。  
没有施力的胸部柔软的很，随着他的不断的动作，Bucky手上的动作越来越松，Steve眼看着那手就要松开，便一口叼住了乳头，身上的人一抖然后手上又不得不继续出力拖着胸部。  
后穴被他弄得早就准备好被进入，可Steve并没有打算这么直接，而是坐直了些好和眼前的人直视，没有撤出的手指随着他的动作狠狠的按压在了前列腺上，看着对方眯着眼咬唇的样子Steve觉得自己的分身又硬了些。  
他将对方脸上的碎发拨开，看着那沉醉的样子Steve笑道  
“ 那老头知道你会在我的床上这样么，嗯？”  
他说完就见Bucky耳尖开始泛红，不过并没有回答他，装作没有听见似的。  
Steve可没打算就这么放过他，手上的动作越来越故意，刺激着那敏感的位置，逼的眼前的人抓着靠枕仰起头。  
“ 看着我。”  
他说完，Bucky有些回避似的向别处看了两眼，才和他对视  
“ 他要是看见了，会不会再气死一次？”  
“ 自己的老婆和儿子睡了，你说呢，嗯？”  
虽然对方依旧没有回答他，不过不断收缩的后穴和有些急促的呼吸告诉他这人越来越兴奋。  
他轻笑一声  
“ 这么兴奋？因为什么？因为想到那老头看着呢么？”  
他说完就看对方摇了摇头，紧接着不知道是为了讨好他还是实话，说道  
“ 没...没想他...操我Steve，想让你操我。”  
对方一边说着一边靠近他的耳侧，然后轻轻咬了咬他的耳垂。  
Steve呼吸一窒，紧接着便不管不顾的挺进，有些焦急的动作逼的身上的人张着嘴屏气适应，他看到那隐忍的样子，感觉自己的分身又跳动了两下，然后便开始情不自禁的开始挺动。  
他等不急身上的人缓慢的上下，于是主动的挺腰，分身几乎不退出的向上挺进。  
“ Steve...啊...慢点...太深了....”  
他置若罔闻的继续动作，双手抓着那想要向上逃的腰，一次次的挺动，身上的人从还能支撑着身子到最后完全伏在他的身上，随着他的每一次动作浮动，一声声的呻吟钻进他的耳朵里。  
他又奋力的顶了几下然后猛的翻身将人压在身下，在躺下的一瞬间，那本就没退出的分身更是进去了一些，逼的对方想要加紧双腿，可碍于他强迫的压开，毫无效果。  
一轮动作下来让Steve稍稍冷静了一点，他将Bucky的双腿折到胸前压住，两人贴近到几乎鼻尖碰到了一起，身下的人双眼有些迷离的看着他  
“ 想要这样，嗯？”  
他话落便是一次猛的挺进  
“啊...”  
一声呻吟过后，对方咬着唇点头。  
“ 喜欢？这么喜欢让儿子操你？”  
说完又是一个挺进。然后便又是一声呻吟，紧接着身下的人喘息着说道  
“ 不是...你不是我的儿子...啊...”  
不等对方说完，Steve便又挺身，等对方睁开眼看着自己，他才继续说道  
“ 不是？演了五年，你告诉我不是？”  
Steve当年见到这个人的时候，先是觉得不可理喻，然后的想法便是想让这个人属于自己。可他清晰的记得还没成年的自己得道的回答是什么  
“ 我和你父亲结婚了，你现在是我的儿子。”  
想到这他便控制不住身下的动作，将自己的不满全都发泄了出来，他每一次都是全部的退出再整根进入，身下的人除了呻吟连他的名字都叫不全，右手胡乱的抓着身下的床单，最终又受不了抬手抓住了头顶的枕头。  
一瞬间房间里只想下撞击声和那难以隐忍的呻吟，Steve感觉到Bucky的双腿有些颤抖，可他依旧没有停下动作，快速的进出加上故意在敏感点上的刺激，没一会儿他就看几滴眼泪顺着眼角流了下来。  
他这才舍得停下身下的动作，一瞬间Bucky下意识的想要推搡着他逃离，他看着对方不断起伏的胸口和那被自己弄肿了的乳头，又故意咬了上去，然后他便感到身下的人抖动了两下，不再挣扎  
“ Steve....”  
“ 为什么这么做？”  
Steve抬头看着对方  
“ 什么？”  
故意回避的眼神，Steve掐住Bucky的下巴逼着对方和自己对视，就像他之前想的，他想听这人求自己。  
见对方不肯回答，他身下又开始了新的一轮进攻，他不管对方身体是不是在颤抖，也不管那泛红的眼角有没有再挤出泪花，他只想听到他想听的。  
“ 说啊，说出来，为什么？”  
“ 啊...Steve...慢点...”  
Steve当然不会听话，继续着不断进出的动作。  
“ 说，说我就停下。”  
“ 求你....啊...求你....”  
“ 求我什么？”  
“ 求你....嗯...别让我走...”  
话落，Steve听出那恳求的声音里带着哽咽，他这才放缓了动作。  
他一直在等这一刻，故意的冷落疏远不理睬，他等着这个人不得不求他，不得不属于他。  
紧接着他便一手握住对方早就挺立的分身上下撸动，身后的动作也恰到好处的刺激着那点敏感，直到身下的人推着他让他停下，再到身体诚实的挺腰配合他的动作，Steve在两人迎来高潮的一瞬间咬住了对方扬起的脖颈。  
此时此刻身下的人就像一只待宰的羔羊，满足感充着他的全身，他不自觉的笑了出来，然后看着身下眼神涣散的人，半湿的头发显得整个人更加凌乱，他抬起他的下巴，笑道  
“ 放心，我可死不了。”


	22. 一盾三冬

Steve将最后一部分胡子修剪好，又理了理已经足够整齐的鬓角。在他又在屋子里来回走动了不下十圈之后，房门终于被敲响了，他迅速的奔过去开门，可看到的不是自己心心念念的人，而是瓦坎达的工作人员。  
“ Rogers队长….”   
见对方有些欲言又止的样子，Steve有些慌   
“ 传送出了什么问题吗？”  
“ 不是不是！” 那人赶紧否认，又犹豫了一会儿说道 “ 也不是完全没有问题….”   
“ 所以怎么回事？！” Steve感觉到自己的手都在颤抖，下意识的抓紧了那人的肩膀，似乎是有些用力了，对方皱了皱脸，他这才放松了点力气。  
“ 呃…” 那人又看了看Steve的表情，继续说道 “ 我们…找回了三个巴恩斯中士…”  
话音落下后，空气里安静的就连窗外叶子被吹动的声音都能听得清清楚楚，两人就这么僵着过了一会儿，Steve才又找回了自己的声音，问道  
“ 你是说…有三个Bucky？”  
那人依旧是那副为难的样子，左右看了看，最终说道  
“ 您跟我过来看一下吧。”

Steve站在客房的门口有些发愣，眼前摆着三张不小的床，正如刚刚那个人说的，每张床上都躺着一个Bucky，不过，一个是七十年前的巴恩斯中士，一个是几年前的冬兵，还有一个当然是自己现在的Buck。   
“ 因为传送要大量的能量消耗，所以他们还没醒过来。” 那人见Steve也是一脸迷茫，继续说道   
“ 一会儿他们醒过来，您看要怎么解决吧…我…先出去了…”   
说完转眼就不见了人影。本还想再问点什么的Steve只能一个人在屋子里不知所措。  
他靠近床边认真的把三个人都看了一遍，确定了的确都是Bucky没错。但是…他还是有些不敢相信怎么会突然出现三个Bucky呢？  
Steve正琢磨着身边床上的人便已经有了动静，两人对视上，Steve还一时没反应过来，对方便先开了口  
“ Steve….”   
“ Buck！” Steve边回应着边坐到了Bucky的身边，一把将人抱住。  
“ 我..回来了？”   
Bucky虽是有些恍惚的询问着，但是还是回搂住了他，  
正要再说些什么的Steve就被对方的话打断了  
“ Steve？这是怎么回事？”  
Steve看着Bucky不确定的看了看四周，最终目光落在了旁边的两张床上，又闭了闭眼，再猛地睁开，那样子像是确定自己看到的这一幕的确发生了才又把视线转向他。  
“ 我也不知道..我被叫过来…然后…就是..总之..” 本来也一头雾水的Steve怎么会知道怎么解释，只能语无伦次的不知道自己在说些什么，连续磕巴了几次之后，双手轻抚着Bucky的脖颈，继续说道  
“ Buck..我很想你。”  
他的一句话便把Bucky的注意力抓了回来，就像完全忘记刚刚看到的荒唐画面，眼睛里只有自己  
“ 我也是，Steve。” 话落便吻了上来。  
没想到Bucky会这么主动，Steve有些惊喜的接受了这个送上门来的亲吻。许久不见的两人当然不会浅尝辄止，他霸道的闯进对方的嘴里，两人的舌头疯狂地纠缠在一起，他不放过Bucky嘴里的每一寸，逼迫着对方的双唇不能合拢，不一会儿，两人的唾液就顺着Bucky的嘴角留下来。  
“ 唔…”  
即便听到了Bucky的呜咽声，Steve也丝毫没有停下来的意思，反而将人搂的更近，直到两人紧紧地贴在一起。  
Steve控制不住自己的想要更多，几次想要强迫自己停下来，却变为更加过分的动作，先是将人按到了床上，然后脱掉那有些厚重的战服，最终挤进对方的双腿间，他这才稍稍舍得放开那已经被自己亲的微红的双唇。  
“ 可以吗？” Steve喘息着问着躺在身下的人  
“ 都这样了你问我可以吗？” 紧接着他便感觉到自己的腰上攀上了两条长腿。  
“ 还有…” Steve还是不确定的看了看旁边，依旧沉睡的两人还没有要转醒的迹象，还想要说什么的他被捏住了下巴，Bucky将他的头转过来，一瞬间两人的鼻尖都贴在了一起。  
“ 怕什么…那不都是我吗？” 话音刚落，对方那有力的机械臂便拉低自己的脖颈，强迫他吻了下去。  
还有些犹豫的他被Bucky的下一个动作弄的完全无法思考，浑身的血液都涌向了胯下那一处，Bucky正隔着自己选了许久的裤子抚摸着他的分身。  
一瞬间Steve便将所有顾虑抛之脑后，有些急切的用胯顶了顶Bucky那被他强行分开的双腿中心，听到对方有些含糊的呻吟声便更加过分的开始做着假装交合的动作。  
Bucky用脚蹭着他的小腿，隔着裤子反而让这个动作更加诱人，不一会儿Bucky别开了头，Steve丝毫不想停下自己的亲吻，于是那吻便落在了对方因为侧头而露出的脖颈。  
“ 别玩虚的..嗯…快点..”  
听到对方的催促，还不等Steve反应，他就被对方一个翻身调转了位置，Bucky跨坐在他的腿间，双手撑在他的胸前，因为低着头那齐肩的头发也随之散落下来  
“ 要不我来也行。”   
Steve当然是欣然接受他的主动，Bucky趴坐在他身上索吻，他无处安置的双手便开始大力的揉捏着对方的双臀。  
“ 润滑…” Steve将手指探向Bucky的股缝时才想起没有润滑剂。  
“ 枕头下面…”   
完全没有思考这到底合不合理的Steve拿起便用，沾着润滑的手指轻车熟路的钻进了那让自己日思夜想的地方。随着他的动作Bucky开始不由自主的在自己身上蹭动，快速的找到他的敏感点，碰到的那一瞬间便听到Bucky的低声呜咽。  
“ Steve….嗯..“只是简单的叫着他的名字都让Steve觉得这是鼓励，于是便毫不犹豫的又探进一根手指，再次按揉上去，紧接着就听到Bucky拔高的一声呻吟  
“ 啊…” 随后对方整个身子都软了下来趴在他身上，头扎在自己的颈窝，身子依旧不停地蹭动，像极了一只发了情的小猫，Steve刚想逗逗他便听到耳边传来一声巨响，惊得他赶紧侧头。  
一看才知道是旁边的冬兵醒了，也不知道是看了多久，对方穿着一身黑色战服，没有面罩的脸上满是迷茫，似乎是因为看到他们两人的样子，眼神里还透着一丝震惊。  
“ Bucky…”  
Steve叫出声后，身上的人先是抬头看了看他，知道不是在叫他才又倒了回去。  
那边冬兵也看向了他，用有些警备的眼神盯着他不转神，Steve又叫了一声  
“ Bucky。”   
分散的注意力让他手上的动作放缓，立刻他就感觉到自己的脖子被咬了一下，耳边传来Bucky催促的声音  
“ 快点..”  
三根手指在对方后穴里不断的抠挖，换来的自然是Bucky一声比一声高的呻吟，这时，冬兵突然冲了过来，金属手臂已经近在咫尺的时候Steve才感觉到，双手还在Bucky的身下抽插着，就在他想着自己会不会因为这一拳就软下去的时候，Bucky一手接住了冬兵的攻击，两只金属手臂相碰动静可是一点也不小。冬兵也明显被Bucky那更加强有力的左手惊到了，Bucky抬眼看了看他说道  
“ 学着点…”   
两个Bucky在自己面前差点打起来，Steve还处于震惊中没有缓过神来，抬手握住冬兵的右手，对方明显的瑟缩了一下。  
正要说点什么的他就看跨坐的自己身上的Bucky扶起自己拿已经挺立的分身在股缝间蹭了蹭，然后对准那已经被开拓的柔软的后穴，主动坐了下去。  
想要说出口的话就这么活生生的被卡在喉咙里，拽着冬兵的手也不自觉地握得更紧，涨的发疼的分身被温暖又紧致的甬道包裹住，快感迫使他只想要更加疯狂的抽动，Steve还不等Bucky再次主动抬腰坐下便猛地顶起了胯。  
“ 嗯…别急..Steve” Bucky俯身爬下亲了亲他，又用手压住了他的双腿，随后便开始主动的起伏，Steve眼看着Bucky侧头瞥了一眼一旁明显有些愣神的冬兵，然后轻笑了一声又开始专注于身下的动作。  
Steve看冬兵正在出身，拽了他一把，直接便让人栽倒了，可能没想到自己会突然发力，冬兵刚倒下便有些恼羞成怒似的甩开他的手要起身，Steve赶紧搂住他的脖子，轻声安慰道   
“ Bucky..我不会伤害你的，永远不会。”   
冬兵瞪着眼睛盯着他，眼眶有些微红，Steve见他没了动静便直接吻了上去，然而冬兵紧闭的双唇让他无从下口，只能无奈的笑道  
“ 张嘴。”  
他的话刚出冬兵便开启双唇，可能是不知道自己为什么会突然这么听话，想要再次闭嘴却完全没有机会，Steve的舌头已经肆无忌惮的闯了进去  
“ 唔…”   
有些抗拒的想要抵抗这种感觉，双手不断推搡着然而不知道怎么回事，这动作完全没有什么作用，身体反而因为这个亲吻变得越来越无力。  
又过了一会儿，主动已久的Bucky有些无力的放缓了速度，最终半窝在Steve身上说道  
“ 你动一动啊..”   
Steve这才放过已经被吻得浑身无力的冬兵，转头亲了亲Bucky的鼻尖，紧接着便是一阵猛的顶腰，瞬间便感觉自己的右肩被那只振金手臂抓的生疼，然而他并不在意，听着伏在身上的人不断的呻吟，边挺动着腰肢边转头对冬兵说道  
“ 脱掉战服好吗？Bucky？”   
冬兵听了他的话便鬼使神差的开始卸掉武器，Steve看着大大小小的匕首被摆在床头便感到下身一阵发疼，又发狠的顶了顶胯，听到Bucky有些责怪的说轻一点，才又放缓了动作。  
冬兵没一会儿便脱得一丝不挂，又仔细的盯着两人交合的位置出神，Steve不确定自己是不是看走眼了，他竟然看到冬兵无意识的咽了咽口水。  
“ Bucky？” Steve叫着愣在一旁的人，见对方将目光转向自己便抬手握住了他的分身，冬兵不知道他要干什么，就这么目不转睛的盯着他那握住分身的手，又抬头看了看他，在他开始缓慢的撸动时，立刻传来了一声低声的呜咽。

于此同时，被自己不断贯穿的人似乎也有些受不了似的抓着床单，但是对方主动迎合着的起伏告诉Steve他还想要更多。  
Steve一手帮冬兵撸动，一手抚摸着和Bucky交合的地方，每在他碰到因抽出分身而带出的内壁时，身上的人就会一阵颤抖。  
冬兵此刻也因为他的动作而放软了腰，跪坐在床侧，主动的带着些生涩的吻上了他的脸颊，Steve自然是侧头回吻，同时放过对方那已经发胀的分身，将手探向那个他既熟悉又陌生的地方。  
冬兵被碰到如此脆弱的地方下意识的紧张的加紧了后穴，Steve并不着急，两只手指在穴口打转，一边安慰着对方说  
“放松，别怕。”  
然后另一只手伸向了他胸前的两点，既然现在的Bucky喜欢被碰这里，那冬兵自然也会喜欢。毫不意外的，冬兵因为他的动作不由得放松了身体，嘴里不断的发出忍耐似的呜咽，Steve趁机探进一根手指，立刻就被对方的甬道紧紧地包裹住。  
他耐心的开拓着，缓慢的进出无意识的蹭过对方的敏感点，不一会儿冬兵就因为他的动作再次放软了腰肢，分身也开始不断地流出透明的液体。

“ Steve…Steve…” Bucky一边叫着他的名字一边握着自己的分身撸动，整个人都被顶弄得不断地起伏，随后俯在趴下，咬了咬他的耳垂，然后凑到他的耳边发出一声声的呻吟。  
Steve再次将注意力放回Bucky身上，咬住那暴露在自己面前的脖颈，稍稍用力后立即松口，看着自己的一圈牙印，又满足的用舌头舔了上去。  
就在Steve沉浸在两个Bucky的世界里时，他完全忘记了那边还有一位没有醒来，于是就在他和Bucky正准备迎接高潮的时候，房间的另一边再次传来了声音  
“ 请问…..”   
Steve被那边突然出声的James吓了一跳，他甚至感觉到自己的分身软了一半，然而Bucky却正与他相反，在James出声的一瞬间，随着一声低吟直接迎来高潮，紧接着便倒在了他身上喘息着。  
” wow….” James发出一声感叹，随后便向他们三人走了过来，冬兵也因为他的靠近而有些不安，Steve一边亲吻安慰着他一边无奈的冲着James叫道  
“Bucky…”   
对方穿着一身军装，束腰将他的身形称的极好，Steve看他的样子大概便知道这是什么时候的Bucky，对方应该还没有见过自己注射了血清之后的样子。  
果不其然，James接下来的一句话便是  
“ Steve？” 然后摸了摸自己的胡子  
“ 你怎么变成这样了？” 紧接着又侧头看了看跪趴在一旁的冬兵和在他退出分身后倒在了一边还没从高潮的快感中缓过神来的Bucky。  
“ 你们….”  
“ Bucky…”不管是因为歉意也好还是少年最初的心动也罢， Steve对几十年前的James总是抱有最充足的耐心  
“ 我们…” 他正要解释些什么，冬兵便有些不悦地起身，一把压住他的肩膀跨坐在了他的身上，Steve这才发现自己刚刚在帮他扩张的手早已退出了。  
知道冬兵是想做什么，Steve赶快阻拦，然而对方已经握住他的分身坐了下去，毫不意外的看到冬兵因为疼痛而皱起的眉头。  
“ Bucky，别急..你..” Steve生怕这一下伤了他，然而对方仍然执意的坐了下去，他眼看着对方的分身因为疼痛而软了下去。  
“ 别急亲爱的..别急…” Steve安慰着他，一手抚摸着他的后背，一手握着他的分身让他重新找到感觉，主动变化分身挺进的方向，小幅度的进出，保证每一次都能准确的扫过他的敏感点。  
身上的人随着他的动作很快便又进入了状态，咬着牙不发出呻吟，左右看了看他身边的人，Steve甚至感觉从那表情里看出了一丝得意。  
他正因为冬兵的表情晃着神，就被自己胡子上的触感叫了回来，一看是James趴在他身边，军装外套被放在一旁，只留着里面的衬衫，开口的领子因为他的动作，Steve若隐若现的看到了他胸前的两点，James一手托着腮一手摸了摸他的胡须  
“ 你这样很不一样啊。” 对方又拽了拽他的胡子继续说道   
“ 竟然不是假的？我们Steve真是帅啊。”  
几十年前经常因为对方这样的语气而生气的他，现在竟是怀念的说不出话来，Bucky如今很少这样和自己说话了，那副总是把自己当成小孩，却又有点撒娇似的语气。  
“ 快让Bucky哥哥亲一下。” 话落，James便探身亲了上来，Steve因为他的动作愣住了，不过立刻他就收到了身上的人的不满，冬兵用左臂抓了抓他的胸口，然后试图主动的动作，然而对方颤抖着双腿告诉Steve还是自己动起来的好。  
于此同时一旁的James也凑了上来，一边亲吻着他的脖颈，锁骨一边说道  
“ Bucky哥哥竟然不是第一个知道Stevie会做这些事情的。” 话落便用力的咬了咬自己的乳头  
“ 嘶…” 疼痛带来的快感让Steve不自觉的加快了身下的速度，冬兵因为他忽然开始的猛烈进攻支撑不住自己的身体，摇摇晃晃的将双手撑在他的腹部，呻吟声再也抑制不住的从嘴边流出，最终忍不住开口说道  
“ 慢..慢一点…”   
Steve这才稍稍有所平静。  
James亲吻的动作不断，同时自觉地脱掉了自己的衬衣和外裤，只留下那紧紧包裹住他臀瓣的白色内裤，Steve忍不住开始揉捏。  
就在这时，他稍一歪头便看到一边的Bucky正在自己导出后穴里那让人不舒服的润滑，漂亮的手指插进后穴，撑开又并拢，还没有完全闭合的穴口还泛着红，Steve在对方再一次撑开自己的后穴时，将手指探了进去。  
“ 唔…” Bucky睁眼看着他，Steve也不理会，不按节奏的抽插着自己的手指，Bucky刚想要撤出，就被他一把握住，高潮过后的后穴依旧是敏感的，三根手指没有规律的胡乱动作，Steve眼看着Bucky的分身再次有抬头的倾向  
“ Steve…” Bucky看着他，那眼神似乎在说他可不想再射一次，然而Steve装作没看见似的，依旧就着对方自己的手指抽插着，即使想要拒绝，Bucky明显愉悦的身体自觉地张开双腿，脚趾微微蜷缩，门户大开的冲着他。  
Steve一边毫不费力的帮着Bucky迎接第二次高潮，一边挺动着腰肢满足跨坐在身上的冬兵，同时，继续隔着James的内裤蹭着他的股缝，从脊椎骨到后穴，最后停留在会阴处按揉。  
James因为他的动作腰不自觉的越来越低，最终几乎是副部贴到了床，似乎是这个动作舒服极了，Steve一旦停下手上的动作，James便会主动磨蹭，好让他的手指能够停留在他的会阴处。  
“ S…Steve…” 听到冬兵难得的叫着自己的名字，Steve便知道对方是快到了，一边加快了些身下的速度一边说道  
“ 等我..一起。”   
因为他的一句话，冬兵便努力地忍住那想要高潮的冲动，用力的抓着床单，后穴也不自觉的收的更紧。  
被包裹住的快感让Steve更加疯狂，他甚至恶劣地拼命忍住舍不得射出来，直到看到冬兵终于不再是一脸隐忍的样子，对方有些无措的看向他，Steve这才不忍心再戏弄他，随着猛地一记深入，两人同时达到了高潮。  
冬兵可能怕极了这种无力的感觉，金属手臂不断地张合，想要起身却只能从嘴里发出呜咽的声音，Steve停下手上的动作，心疼的将人搂住，退出分身，嘴上不断地安慰着  
“ 没事…没事…”  
过了一会儿，终于找回力气的冬兵立刻便躲到了床角，戒备的看着他，不过那看起来极其放松的身体告诉Steve他现在还好。  
被冷落了的另外两人，一个将自己的那碍事的内裤扒到膝盖，另一个继续用自己的手指自慰着，同时撸动着分身，快感让Bucky眼睛都眯起来了，嘴角也不自觉得翘着。  
Steve看的心痒痒，抑制不住玩弄的心思，先是一个翻身将想要跨坐到他身上的James压在身下，紧接着将自己的两根手指挤进了Bucky的后穴。  
“ 嗯…”   
Steve迅速地找到Bucky的敏感点，不管他自己的手指是怎么抽动的，硬是肆意的开始围着敏感点打转，刺激得Bucky不自觉的加紧大腿，同时嘴里骂着  
“ 操你的…Steve…嗯..你这样..我他妈又要射了…”   
Steve咬了一口伸到自己嘴边的小腿，回答道 “ 那不很好吗？”  
这边James被忽然压住有些不满，Steve感觉到他在不断地挣动，但是还没有被改造过的James怎么可能是他的对手，回过头来又对眼前的人说道  
“ 怎么了？”  
“ 他们都是在上面的。” James又蹬了蹬腿来表达自己的不满。  
Steve怎么能放心他在上面，他可清清楚楚的知道，James这时候的两人还没有发生过关系，如果他诚实的说[当然是因为你没有经验]，他敢保证James会立刻骂他然后说不做了。  
于是Steve只好含糊的说道  
“ 我想换个姿势。”   
不给James再有机会说什么，挤进对方的双腿中间便吻了下去，抗议的声音也只是变成了毫无气势的呜咽，又过了一会儿便变成了享受似的哼唧。  
卡在双腿间的内裤让Steve难受极了，有些焦急地脱掉一边，将James的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，任由那白色的内裤挂在对方的脚腕上，俯身继续亲吻着。  
一只手给James做着扩张，另一只手当然是没有放过一边的Bucky，耳边越是传来对方的呻吟，他越是过分的按压着那一点。  
这边James因为手指的进入有些紧张的做着深呼吸，Steve放慢速度做着扩张，每次都是等对方适应了才再加入一根手指，即使James完全的适应了三根手指，并且不断地催促他快点进来，Steve依旧不放心的询问  
“ 你确定吗？”  
“ 你…再不进来…我就要射了…”  
听他这么说Steve才终于用再次勃起的分身对准了他的后穴，极其缓慢的进入，有些艰难，但好在不太痛苦。  
才进去的Steve停留在里面等他适应，另一边Bucky已经开始进入高潮，抬高了腰肢，在他再一次擦过对方的敏感点时，Bucky终于迎来第二次高潮，瞬间便倒回了床上。  
Steve看James适应的差不多了，便开始了缓慢的抽插，几次进入之后，James呻吟的声音忽然拔高，Steve才敢放心的开始攻击那一点。  
同时他抓住Bucky的脚腕，对方因为两次高潮而有些无力，任由他抓着，他吻了吻小腿，又亲了亲脚踝，最后又舔了一下对方的脚心，在Bucky笑着躲开时他又强行拉回来，什么也不做就这么握着。  
身下的James被顶弄得不断地呻吟，即便如此也要断断续续的说着   
“ 我真是..浪费了那么多年…嗯…” 在他猛地进入后，对方不得不闭了嘴先努力接受这灭顶的快感，等终于缓过来又继续说道   
“ 早知道..这么爽…操..”   
James又因为他的一记猛地进入讲话憋了回去，正想说什么的Steve同样也被堵了回去，因为躲在一旁的冬兵忽然上前吻了他。紧接着Steve便听到冬兵说道  
“可以再吻我吗？” 然后又想了想补充道 “ Steve？”  
“ 当然..Bucky当然。” 说完，Steve便一手搂住冬兵的头吻了上去，这次冬兵自觉地张开双唇迎接他，舌头也努力的迎合他的侵入，但对方紧紧握住自己手臂的双手暴露了他现在依旧有点紧张。  
与此同时，Steve放开握住Bucky脚腕的手，从而抚摸下去，停留在大腿内侧揉捏，他知道Bucky很喜欢被摸这里，尤其是高潮过后，果不其然便传来了Bucky小声的呻吟，没有什么情欲，更像是一只被摸了肚皮的猫。  
随着不断的抽插James似乎是觉得那挂在腿上的内裤碍事，想要蹬掉，可几次都没有成功，Steve感觉到他的动作，故意的加快了速度，听到对方毫无保留的呻吟，又感觉到那可怜的内裤随着对方因为刺激而抬起双腿滑得更靠下，他不由得翘起了正在亲吻冬兵的嘴角。  
“ 你...嗯..”   
毫不意外James看穿他的想法，即便如此他也丝毫没有收敛，继续着猛烈的进攻，直到James被顶弄得不得不抓着床头求他慢点，Steve依旧如此，不一会儿两人就伴随着James的叫骂夹杂着呜咽声达到了高潮。  
Steve放开冬兵，一边喘息着一边放下肩上的双腿，俯身压在James的身上，亲吻着对方的脸颊，  
“ 爽吗？” 耳边传来Bucky的声音，Steve没有在意，继续有一搭无一搭的吻着James点了点头。  
“ 是吗？” 紧接着Steve便感觉到自己的分身一阵剧痛。然后眼前的场景便有了天翻地覆的变化，愣了愣神，看到眼前站着的Bucky下意识的问道  
“ 就你一个人吗？”  
Bucky眯了眯眼睛，左手挑起他的下巴，又看了看他跨上的那潮湿一片。  
被冰凉的金属触碰到的Steve这才清醒过来，自己是在Bucky的草屋里，眼前的人早就被找了回来，意识到自己刚刚是做了一场荒唐的春梦，Steve赶紧解释道  
“ 不是，Buck，我不是那个意思，我只是做了个梦，我…” 还不等他说完Bucky便抢了话  
“ 你做了梦，射了，然后醒来问我怎么就一个人，嗯..答案很明显了Steve。”   
“ Buck，不是你想的那样！Bucky！”   
Steve立刻去追已经转身出了门的人，然而到了门口的他才想起自己这样出去不妥，赶紧用他那四倍的速度换了衣裳，一边叫着Bucky一边奔去了羊圈。


	23. 小马文学 后续

Steve用余光注意着身边坐立不安的人，对方已经几次把西装外套的扣子解开又系上，手里握着从车载冰箱里拿出来的冰水，没一会儿那双手就被浸湿了，下意识的想要在身上蹭一蹭，可能想起自己还穿着西装，便立刻收了手，只好打开瓶盖喝了几口水再将水瓶放回去，抽出纸巾擦了擦手，最后握了握拳。  
对方的一举一动全都收在眼底，Steve装作看风景将头转过去，抿了一口手边的酒来掩饰自己忍不住翘起来的嘴角。  
自从身边这个人戳破了他们之间的关系，他便开始肆无忌惮的释放自己这五年积攒的占有欲，而他的“继母”呢？当然是小心翼翼的配合。  
对，只是小心翼翼的迎合他，讨好他，就像对方一开始说的，不过是为了有个容身之所罢了。  
可即便明白这些，他还是享受着对方做的一切，为了钱，为了生活，这都无所谓，只要那个讨好对象是他，也只能是他。  
他喜欢故意为难这个人，让对方不得不对自己做点什么说点什么，他不知道自己的这些恶劣为了什么，不过事实是，这的确能让他稍稍感到满足。  
比如现在，一个小时前他告诉这个人要一起去参加聚会，家庭聚会，他要把他介绍给家里人。  
很明显，结果就是刚刚他看到的那样，对方束手无策到了现在。至于原因？那当然是他的家人都知道他的那个才去世不久的好爸爸找了这样一个对象结了婚，全家人都认识这位只比自己大了五岁的“继母”。  
如果现在自己带人过去告诉那些人他们在一起了？结果可想而知。  
他在等，等着同样知道结果的人再一次讨好自己，让他放弃这个举动，不让这件对于对方来说难以启齿的事公之于众。  
“ Steve….”  
Steve正想着，忽然感觉自己的手被握住了，对方的手心有些潮湿冰凉，他全当是车里的空调温度太低了。看着坐在自己身边的人，对方不知道什么时候西装的外套已经脱掉了，只留下一件衬衫，贴身包裹着凸显出身形。  
表面上装作不明所以的他知道现在已经开始了，可看似即将要达到目的他反而觉得有些失落，意识到自己的反应，他抿了抿嘴没有说话，等着对方下一步的动作。  
“ 我们….我是说..我一定要么..”  
“ 当然。”  
“ Steve….”  
对方叫着他的名字同时看了看前面的后视镜，然后才又向他这边探了探身，小声的说了句  
“ 我不想去....”  
“ 为什么？怕那些人知道…”  
Steve还没说完，就被Bucky捂住了嘴，然后对方赶紧又看了看后视镜，见司机并没有关注他们这边才又松了口气，然后赶紧松开了捂在他嘴上的手。  
“ 小点声啊。”  
他哼笑了一声，然后靠在座椅上松了松领带  
“ 不想去？”  
他一边挑着眉看着对方，一边按下了手边的按钮，随着他的动作，车窗的遮阳帘和中间的磨砂隔断玻璃缓缓升起，直至隔绝一切。  
“ 疯了你？这可是在车上！”  
Steve没有回答，只是耸了耸肩，然后便听Bucky继续压低声音说道  
“ 而且司机还在！”  
对方眼睛都睁得大了些，攥着他胳膊的手收的更紧了。  
“ 回家再说好不好？”  
“ 那总要有些诚意。”  
Steve说着，指了指自己的嘴唇，什么意思再明显不过了。  
然后他便看Bucky抿着嘴纠结了几秒，抬头看了看眼前的隔断玻璃，不放心的问道  
“ 那说好了剩下的回家再说。”  
他挑着眉撇了撇嘴，没有点头也没摇头。  
紧接着，Bucky便弯着腰站了起来，虽说车的空间足够大了，可那也不至于能让一个成年男人随意的移动，于是，随着车身的一晃，对方下意识的一声惊呼，直接栽倒了他身上。  
“ 先生？没事吧？”  
“ 没事。”  
Steve搂着倒在自己身上的人，司机的一句话让这人明显的紧绷了起来，他两手托着对方的屁股不自觉的揉捏了起来，不过还没两下，就被Bucky制止住了  
“ 说了剩下的回去再说。”  
Steve没有回答，只是直接抬头吻上了对方的嘴，一瞬间身上的人便明显不再那么挣扎，老实的任由他亲吻。  
他一手攥住对方放在身后想要阻止他动作的手，另一只手继续有节奏的揉捏着。  
为了不让自己磕到车顶，Bucky只能小幅度的扭动想让他停下来，可这点动作完全没有意义，只能让他觉得这个人更配合了。  
Bucky双手被限制在身后更不好稳住身形，于是只能倚靠在他的身上，Steve顺势一手解开对方的皮带和裤子，将那紧紧包裹着臀部的西裤扒掉了一半。  
“ 唔…”  
身上的人扭动着臀部躲着他手上的动作，不过结果可想而知，他仍然顺利的将手伸进了内裤里。  
对方立刻惊的想要躲避，歪过头好能让这个吻停下，然后一边喘息着一边小声说道  
“ 不要闹了，回去再说。”  
“ 我说了要有点诚意。”  
“ 司机还在前面！”  
“ 你小点声他听不到。”  
Steve翘着嘴角看着近在咫尺的人，对方紧绷着身体脸色有些微红，他看到这人还是一副想要拒绝的样子，于是装模作样的说道  
“ 那算了，看来你也没那么不想去。”  
一边说着，他一边帮对方提起裤子，可结果刚将内裤穿好，双手就被拦住了。  
“ 你不许太过分。”  
紧接着还不等他回答，Bucky便搂着他的脖子吻了上去，同时，不断的蹭着他的下身。  
得逞的Steve自然是欣然接受，一手再次伸进那才被整理好的内裤揉捏起来。  
他另一只手解开对方身上的衬衫，看着袒露在自己眼前的两点，一口咬了上去。  
“ 唔…”  
差点叫出来的人赶紧捂住了自己的嘴，Steve继续边笑边咬着，他知道对方这里最敏感，Bucky一手捂着嘴一手抓着他的肩膀，不自觉的向前挺着胸膛像是送到他嘴里。  
Steve趁着对方沉浸在被不断刺激的快感里时，掏出一边他早就准备好的润滑剂，将手指探向穴口，碰到的一瞬间他便感觉到那里猛地收紧了一下。  
他先是按揉着穴口等对方慢慢放松了下来才探进了一点，不过只限于在穴口戳弄。  
几次下来身上的人便想要更多，主动向下坐好能让他的手指进入更多，Steve任由对方自己动作，而自己只是执着的啃咬着那一边早就红肿的乳头。  
“ 快点啊…”  
没一会儿终于受不了的人只好凑到他耳边小声的说着，那声音小心的决不让第三个人听到，Steve咬了咬那凑到嘴边的耳垂说道  
“ 快点不怕被听到？”  
对方没有回答他，只是用着气声在他耳边叫着他的名字，Steve被那几股热气喷的觉得自己的下身开始发胀。  
紧接着便开始有些急躁的用两根手指抠挖着，瞬间耳边一遍遍的名字便变成了低吟。  
这几声叫的Steve直接忍不住横冲直撞的冲了进去，过于着急的动作逼得身上的人低头咬着他的肩膀，而在性爱的过程中没有比这疼痛更能让他兴奋的了。  
稍稍等对方适应了几秒他便开始挺腰，想要向上逃离的人因为狭小的空间只好弯着腰靠在他身上，想要翘起的屁股也几次被他按了下去。他一边挺动，他一边凑到对方耳边低声说着  
“ 为什么不去聚会？嗯？”  
说着他便又一次挺进，然后停下来继续说道  
“ 怕别人知道你和继子搞在一起了？”  
“ 还是想让那些人觉得你真的爱那老头？”  
每说一句话便是一个挺进，而对方的回答只有喘息和一声声抑制的呻吟。  
“ 你真的爱他么？”  
这次的回答是有些无力的摇头，Steve并不准备这么轻易的放过对方  
“ 回答我。”  
“ 不..不…唔…”  
对方话落，搂住他的脖颈看着他继续说道  
“ 我是你的..是你的...”  
再简单不过的一句话让Steve疯狂起来，他一次次的全部进入再几乎不退出的再次挺进，连续几次下来直到感觉到身上的人无力的抓着他的背，明显抑制的低吟变得有些呜咽，他才稍稍放缓了速度，只是停留在里面小幅度的晃动。  
他将趴在身上的人扶起来，看着Bucky闭着眼咬唇隐忍的样子，又猛地向上顶了一次，紧接着便看对方张嘴屏气，最后再咬着唇呼出。  
他停下动作，等着对方睁眼看着自己，然后他便注意到那双漂亮的眼睛又开始有些湿润了，泛着红的眼角让他抑制不住身下的欲望，就在他抓着对方的腰准备新一轮进攻的时候，他便感觉到身上的人抓着他的手阻止，然后低声说道  
“ 慢…点，慢一点Steve…”  
不知道是因为过分的刺激还是怕被听到的恐惧，总之那声音有些颤抖。  
Steve小幅度的挺着腰用着对方最爱的速度动作着。身上的人双手搭在他的肩上享受着，带着鼻音的呜咽告诉着他现在这个人有多舒服。  
没一会儿，他便感觉对方故意一下下的加紧后穴，就在这人泄了力的任由他掌控时，他猛地挺腰加快了速度。紧接着，刚还放松的人差一点尖叫出声，双手无处可抓的一把扶住一边的车门，随着一阵车身的颠簸，将他的动作幅度颠得更大，Bucky断断续续的叫着他的名字，然后又怕忍不住呻吟，只好变为咬着下唇忍耐。  
Steve看着眼前的人的样子，他并没有好心的放慢速度，只是一边一下下的挺近一边说着  
“ 怎么？想让我快点射？”  
被戳破心思的人并没有否认，只是先摇了摇头又点了点，然后凑到他耳边说道  
“ 快点..回去..唔嗯…回去再继续..”  
Steve没有否认，只是一眼瞥见Bucky咬破了的下唇，于是一手扳过对方的头吻了上去，身下的动作不停，一声声的呻吟都被这一吻吞了下去。  
不知道过了多久，直到身上的人摇着头躲避着身下的进攻和亲吻，Steve这才肯稍稍停下动作，任由这人坐在自己胯间，一手伸到对方身前，那早就发硬的地方，慢慢撸动着。  
随着他的动作，身上的人挺着腰让给他安慰，Steve照顾着那里每一寸，从敏感的顶端到根部，直到那里缓缓的溢出一些液体，他才停下动作。  
见身上的人依旧闭着眼享受他的服务，他故意的咬了咬那早就被自己弄肿了的胸前一点，立刻便感觉到对方浑身一抖，连带着后穴也是一个收紧。  
“ 我们快到了。”  
他说完过了几秒对方才反应过来什么意思，刚还放松的人一瞬间又紧张了起来，抓着他便要开口，Steve顺势把手指伸进对方的嘴里，搅弄着好让这人不能说话。  
“ 乖，到之前让我射我们就不进去。”  
话落，身上的人便认真的吸吮他的手指，同时扶着两边的把手上下浮动，弯着腰做这动作并不轻松，没一会对方就累的放慢了速度，然后便又开始收紧后穴。  
他掐了一下Bucky的屁股，换来了一声呜咽  
“ 不许夹。”  
身上的人只好继续认命的起落，同时扭动的腰肢让这动作幅度变得大些。  
过了一会儿，不知道Steve几次掐上对方的屁股让他继续动，同时他再次握住那依旧挺立的分身撸动起来，一瞬间对方刚放慢的速度变不自觉的加快了起来。  
“ 快了，宝贝。”  
Steve情不自禁的开始挺起腰，他感觉到Bucky伏在他的肩膀上紧紧的抓着他，嘴里的呜咽声也仅限于他可以听到，喘息的声音此起彼伏，就在两人临近高潮的时候，忽然车前传来声音  
“ 先生，到了。”  
紧接着，Steve便感觉到身上的人后穴猛地收紧，手里的东西也跳动几下，他一挺身便也同时迎来了高潮。  
稍稍缓了几秒，他高声说道  
“ 你先走吧。”  
“ 好的。”  
然后便是车门开关的声音。  
瘫软在他身上的人还因为他无意中的触碰而颤抖，他帮对方提好内裤又穿上裤子。  
Bucky听到他让司机离开便焦急的看着他说道  
“ 你说不去了的。我们回去。”  
“ 可我是在到了之后射的。”  
“ 你…Steve..”  
眼看着对方急的说不出话，他不着急的将衬衫扣好，本来利索的西装现在看起来狼狈极了，在他准备开门的一瞬间，手便被抓住了。  
“ 我这样怎么去！你…..”  
不等对方说完，他固执的将车门打开，映入眼帘的是他们熟悉的家里的地库。  
Steve看了看呆愣的坐在自己身上的人，拍了拍对方的屁股笑道  
“ 回去继续。”  
“ 本来也没要去，逗你的。”


End file.
